Jake and Janet's Universe: Universe Junkies
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: When the Fazbears are thrown from the Storyteller's TARDIS in the Rift Vortex, they encounter different realities to bizarre to be true and they're not alone...
1. Introduction to Universe Junkies

" _**The universe is a void of mystery…**_

 _ **It has strange things that can't be explained…**_

 _ **It's best never to explain it, like lost history...**_

 _ **It's a big wide place for these group of individuals far in space…**_

 _ **For they are the adventures lost in a jungle of madness and pain…**_

 _ **Adventure awaits for those who seek it…"**_

Regular POV:

The TARDIS flew towards the rift in the Medusa Cascade of Universe 1. Inside the blue box was an alien boy, another boy with immortality, a girl who died and came back, and four robots. Their names are the Storyteller, Jake, Janet, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and there about to embark on something that would change their lives...

" So! Off to XJY-917! Oh you guys will love this place! I guarantee it!"

The Storyteller happly skipped around the TARDIS manning and controlling it.

" Well? Where is this place exactly?", Janet asks.

" It's in another universe! I don't know where but I have a slight idea on it's location."

Jake rolled his eyes. " You don't even know where you're going do you?"

The Storyteller straightened his bowtie and puffed. " I do."

The TARDIS shook violently. " Oops! We are entering the Rift right now, so hang on to something please! Thank you!"

The TARDIS entered the rift. The walls of the Rift Vortex was blue with streaks of white. Unlike the time vortex, no lighting bolts or strange noises can be heard. All except the sound of the TARDIS. The box swayed back and forth in the vortex, awaiting to land in the new universe. Meanwhile inside, the TARDIS barely didn't move; the people inside are safe from the outside forces of the vortex. The Storyteller learned how to stable the TARDIS from tearing apart in the Rift Vortex, but it caused a lot of Green Lighting energy to power the shields. The farther they travel into the rift, the more power it takes, and the longer it takes to recharge it.

" Universe 34 is a unique universe, if I'm correct. I don't know what goes on there but I want to check it out sometime." , said the Storyteller.

" What happens there?" Janet asked.

" I don't know, but it's best not to risk what goes on there. Oh! That reminds me! I have to give you guys... "the talk" ".

" Storyteller, we-erm- _some_ of us already know what happens when a boy and a girl-"

" NO NOT THAT TYPE OF TALK!", The Storyteller said, shushing Jake.

" What I MEANT to say was about going to _other_ universes."

" What about it?" Freddy asked.

" Other universes have other realities and ways they look at life. Some of the people you'll see might look familiar, but there's something different about them. It might look like you or me but he looks different, acts differently, or speaks differently. So please be careful. Also, whatever you do, do not, and I mean, DO NOT, make their universe like ours. Don't make them do things that we do or else there universe will change and be like ours, and there can't be two universes that are the same. And you know what happens when there are two universes that are alike?"

" What?" , they all asked.

" One has to go. The other stays. Automatic Universal Extermination. We will die."

Foxy and Jake gulp.

Everyone else remains quiet.

" So! Any questions? No? Ok! Geronimo!"

Before the Storyteller can even touch the TARDIS console, sparks flew from it. The TARDIS shook once more.

" WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?" Bonnie asked trying to maintain balance.

" THE TARDIS SHIELD IS DISABLED! WE ARE ALMOST OUT OF POWER!"

The TARDIS doors swung open. The gravity was pulling everyone out the door. The Storyteller held on to counsel and every else hanged on to the railing. They screamed loudly as they winds grew stronger and stronger. Foxy lost his grip and flew towards the door but Jake caught him. One hand was holding the railing while the other was saving his best friend.

" FOXY DON'T LET GO! STORYTELLER DO SOMETHING!"

" I'M TRYING TO!"

It was too late. Foxy lost his grip and flew once more towards the doors. He flew out of the TARDIS and into the rift vortex.

" NOOOO!"

Jake let go and flew after Foxy. Soon, Bonnie slammed into Freddy and they too joined Foxy and Jake into the vortex. Chica, Janet, and the Storyteller were the only ones left. Chica sneezed and flew out the door. Janet felt like crying.

" STORYTELLER PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"GRAB MY HAND! QUICK!"

Janet reached the Storyteller's hand centimeter by centimeter.

" THAT'S IT! ALMOST THERE!"

Janet lost her grip and flew out the door. The Storyteller cried out her name as he finally found a way to close the doors and enable the shields again. The Storyteller was in a state of shock and guilt. His friends were lost in the vortex and there was no possible way to get them back. " I'm so sorry." The Storyteller said before weeping at his friend's disappearance.


	2. Universe 2: The Reverse Universe

In the empty dark east hallway of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a bright glowing rift opened up. They all landed on top of each other as Jake fell out first following with Foxy, than Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Janet. Foxy wiggled out and stretched, " Ow, that hurt… a lot." Foxy gasped and saw Jake. " JAKE! YE BE ALRIGHT! YAR HAR!", Foxy picked him up and twirled him around. " Yeah yeah, I'm alright… how about you guys?"

" Yeah…" ,Freddy moaned

" Yep!" ,Chica exclaimed

" I think so…" Bonnie said as he rose up slowly.

" Great, now… are we… back home?", Jake asked as he looked around.

To answer his question, there was laughter on the other side of the Pizzeria. It sounded… evil. Jake put his finger to his lips and signaled everyone to follow him. They creeped there way to the front of the pizzeria where there, they met a horrific sight. The laughter was caused by… them? Well not them but people who looked like them. On stage was another Jake, but he wore a black polo shirt and pants. He also had little hair. He had no red pupils,unlike Universe 1 Jake. Janet from Universe 2 stood next to Jake. She had the same scar, hair, and eye color but many things were different about her. The _other_ Janet had her hair in a sort of messy braid. She wore black lipstick and wore a bit of black eye shadow on her lids. She wore a dark greyish purple shirt and black shorts with black military boots. And in her hand she held an axe. A one that looked quite familiar. Freddy had a bowler hat with regular black tie, Bonnie had a blue tie instead of a red tie and his ears were a bit crooked, Chica wore a formal short black dress with no bib in sight, and Foxy had a british style clothing instead of the brown shorts and pirate hook. They laughed as they saw a child ,no older than 14, being held by his feet by Foxy of Universe 2.

" Get a load of this, little princess! Thinking that he can give us the sneak!", Univ. 2 Jake said with a wicked smile.

" This kid's just begging for mercy don't ya think?", Janet comments as she came down from the stage, looking at the child devilishly. She twirled her axe on the ground.

" True that, Janet! So what do you think we should do to you, Apprentice, Son of the Master?"

" P...Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't want to interfere with anything you guys were doing!"

Janet lifts his chin up with her hand.," Sure ya didn't. Now come on…", she started with a little laugh, " You knew not to come here and yet… you came.", she says putting her hand down away from his chin.

The original Jake and Janet stared at each other and nodded. " Together?", Jake asked as he cracked his knuckles. " I guess it wouldn't hurt them.", Janet says.

" Ok... Fazbear's, stay until I whistle. I want to make a bold entrance cause yolo.", Jake grabbed Janet's hand.

" Three... Two… One…", Jake and Janet ran and did a flying punch to their other selves. The Universe 2 Fazbears were in shock as they saw their friends getting punched by… themselves?

" ATTACK THEM!", Univ. 2 Bonnie said.

They all ran in attacked the two. Jake whistled and the Fazbears came out from the shadows to attack. They all engaged in a huge fist fight. Both Freddy's were throwing punches, the Bonnie's were using their guitars as weapons like the Chica's and Foxy's. The Janet's attack each other as the Univ. 2 Janet swings her axe and Univ.1 Janet dodges it. The original Janet disarmed the Univ. 2 self of her axe. It fell to the ground and they decided to continue by swinging high kicks and punches at each other as they all fought. The Jake's had each other at the throats but stopped to realize they can't hurt themselves. So they both sat down and watched the other's fight.

" Some battle eh, Jake?"

" Yeah… wait… Who are you and why do you look like me?"

" It's a long story, bub. So don't ask."

" Huh…"

The rift suddenly opened again. " Looks like our ride is here. See ya!"

" Wait… what the heck?"

" JANET LET'S GO! APPRENTICE, RUN! LEAVE!", Janet hears and they jump into the rift again with the Fazbears. Univ. 2 Janet picked up her axe and watched as they jumped into the rift. " Ok, well that was rude.", Univ. 2 Janet says. She threw her axe at the wall and it stayed there.

" Yeah… Wait… WHERE'S THE APPRENTICE!? THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH LET HIM GO! ARGHH! CURSE YOU… ME!?", he yells.

Freddy grabbed his bowler hat off the floor and brushed it off. " Don't worry, when he comes back, we'll finish him off for sure. Even though King Creeper and the Doctor is on his side."


	3. Universe 4: The Fatherly Universe

Janet's POV:

As I jumped into the rift I tried to find everyone but there were gone. Gone, without showing a sign of being. I flew along the rift with no one beside me. But then I saw Jake.

" JANET!" Jake said as he hit me pushed me away into another Universe.

The Fazbears followed behind as he exited the rift into another Universe. We landed into another hallway but not the one in the pizzeria. It was a more home like hallway. We looked up at the walls and pictures. The walls were painted a light lavender color and pictures hang of a man and woman. One is in a wedding dress and one in a tux. It was a wedding day picture. Then, looking to my right, a picture of a newborn child wrapped in a pink blanket, stating that is was a girl.

" Awww… she's so cute!", Bonnie said smiling.

" Yeah. But… oddly… familiar.", I said looking at the picture.

Was that who I thought it was. Was that… me? But how would my picture end up here and…

" Dad!? Dad? I'm home."

I heard someone shout from the doorway in the other room. It sounded like… me. This was getting weirder by the second.

" I'm in the kitchen, Janet.", a man's voice said from the kitchen.

Luckily we were in the kitchen hallway. I peaked out to see who that "dad" was. I couldn't see his face because he was reading a newspaper. His outfit seemed neat and well done. He wore a white button up and a purple sweater vest with a badge on it. I squint to look at the badge. 'Fazbear's Security' it said. I was oddly confused but very nervous. The person who called was….me? Another me. She wore a black short sleeve shirt and purple tye dye jean shorts. She also wore high white stockings and black converse. Also he… _mine_ was cut short in a bob and well she wore two black stud earrings. The man put down his paper. Me and the others gasped seeing the face. It… it was…Vincent? VINCENT IS MY DAD?! I took a deep breathe to calm myself down.

I looked to the Fazbears , " Oh my god. Janet don't look…"

Jake pulled me away, " Too late… already seen him.", I said right away.

" No, Janet. Now's my turn to be the bossy one. Vincent is dead and you know that.", I nodded.

" I know that. This is just another universe. I know. Just another universe...", I repeated. I tilted my head upward to see him again. His hair was neatly in a ponytail and he had a bit of chin hair that was neatly cut. His hat was placed face forward on the table.

" Hold on, I have a crazy idea."

Jake was about to get up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, " No! No, he can't see you. I don't know if he knows you are not immortal or whatever and he might flip out because of your eyes. Just stay here, ok? Let them talk."

" Janet look on the wall right there." ,Jake pointed to a another picture with his other self ,Janet, and Vincent. Jake had his tongue out and was acting like a goof ball.

" Other than that, remember, my eyes only change in the dark." I look at him, " I know but still… he's gonna ask questions on how you somehow came here. Let's just not interrupt this universe,ok?", she pleads. " Janet, just watch me." , Jake got up and sneaked toward the bathroom. A couple of seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. " I'll get it!", Daddy! Vincent says as he walks for the door. He opens it," Hello? Oh! Oh… Jake it's you. What a surprise…"

Oh boy...

Jake's POV:

" You're not surprised? Dang, I should've brought the confetti!" , I chuckled.

I had to keep a calm and low profile, because of course, I'm talking to a serial killer in another universe and gosh knows what he's gonna do when he's angry.

Vincent laughs, " Yeah, yeah. Should of. Janet's upstairs in her room if you're here to swing by to talk to her. Oh! Also unfortunately she won't be available this coming Sunday."

" Oh really?! Darn… I was really hoping that she would come too… where was it again? Sorry, I'm a bit tied with homework and I forgot."

" It's fine. Homework is pretty important. But its crazy on how much they give you these days, heh. Anyways you wanted to go to the beach with her on Sunday with your other friends. But I totally forgot about Sunday. You can do it on Saturday though. She's open. But just not Sunday.", he says with a sigh and a sort of frown.

Why was he frowning? Oh gosh what did I-erm-the other me do know? I looked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back. What about Sunday? Why not that day? I wanted to ask but I knew this would blow my cover. Would it? Well… there's only one way to find out.

" Why not Sunday? I'd be finished with all the homework I need to do…"

" I understand. But we have to go. Well we're… going to memorial celebration for Janet's mother. It was only 2 years ago when she died. I don't know if I told you that but you know it's just to remember her, ya know?", he says shrugging his shoulders.

Oh… crap I did it this time… I felt kinda bad for him though. Ok time for 'Plan B' Escape.

" Oh man, tell her I'm sorry for her lost and everything.", Those words escaped out of my mouth. _Did I just say that?_ Well, I'm done for… I saw my Janet signal to comeback. Where's that rift when you need it?

" It's alright, Jake. She already accepted the fact. But thanks for your concern. Woah look, it is getting late. I should stop boring you with these stories. I'm sorry if I wasted time. You should probably get home. It's late." Vincent says moving some of his hair out of the way.

Janet faced palmed and so did the Fazbears. A bright light appeared behind them. THE RIFT! The rift appeared behind them! They saw it and signaled me towards them. I smiled, " You know, I have a story for you that's not so boring.", He looked confused but I can still see the anger in his eyes.

" What do ya mean?"

" There once was a house that a man who loves, and I mean, LOVES purple lived in with her lovely daughter, Janet. But little did this man and the daughter realize that there's a huge gaping hole in the hallway that leads back to my home… world. Universe actually. What do you think?"

He looked very confused. " Wait… what?", he says looking behind him. He saw Janet, the Fazbears, and the rift. " JANET!" I called out, " LET'S GET OUT OF HERE RUN! I'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!"

" Huh? Wait! Where are you going?!", he shouts as I run into the hallway and jump into the rift. I looked to him before entering and winked I jumped into the rift with the voice echoed, " SO LONG SUCKER!"


	4. Universe 63:The Transgender Universe

Universe 63: The Transgender Universe

 **Regular POV:**

" Wow, what a turn out. That didn't really go as planned. BUT DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!? HYSTERICAL! HAHAHA!", The Fazbears laughed as they flew in the rift. The only person that didn't laugh was Janet.

" I know it was funny but guys… I actually felt bad for him.", Janet states honestly, " Just think about it. He's a single father.", she says.

" BUT! He's a killer in another world. OUR world!", Jake says.

" I know! I know... But NOT in theirs.", she exclaims. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Janet breaks the silence once more, " But anyway… I guess I wonder what universe will go to next.", she says looking at everyone.

Something came in front of them and pushed them backward out of the rift and into another universe. They all screamed as they fell out and on the stage of the new universe.

Jake looked up and said, " What on earth was that?"

The Fazbears looked at each other confused. " I don't know… but it did not look to pleasing.", Chica states.

" Yeah. _Weird_.", Janet adds.

Jake saw something that caught his eyes. A girl that looked a bit different. " Hello, the Love Doctor is in again~" , Jake hopped off the stage and toward the girl leaning away from Jake.

Janet sighs, " Jake, she's not gonna be interested in you. Be wise and just walk away.", Janet says. Jake shushed her and continued to walk to her.

" Hello! I seem to be lost… in your eyes…", Jake said to her. She turned to look at him and to his surprise it was… him but as a girl. She wore pretty much the same outfit as Jake but wore a black skirt for bottoms instead and had longer hair. She blushed.

" My eyes? I barely have anything to look into. Sayyyy don't you look-"

" Familiar? Why… yes I do. I'm Jake.", he says.

" Name's Jackie.", the girl version of him says. Jake smiled and touched her cheek, " That's a wonderful name.", She nods and blushes a bit. Jake and Jackie were about to leanin for a kiss when a younger male came into the room.

" Jackie? Who is _this_?", the young teen male asks. It was Janet as… well as a male. He wore a light purple/blue button up that was short sleeve, had the same scars, has short red/light brown hair neatly in order, and tan shorts with regular white sneakers.

" I'm Jake! I'm a bit busy here so if you can just go away for about five or ten years that would be great."

The male seemed a bit confused but then realized what was slightly going on, " Excuse me? I beg your pardon but you're not gonna steal Jackie without dealing with me first, Jake!"

" James, It's alright. I'm not gonna leave. He was just gonna kiss me...", Jackie reassures him.

" Ya! She's right! Especially the last part. Speaking of which, do you know where your other friends are? Y'know, we have a male Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy… and a female Chica. Also, dude, you're a girl. Cool huh?", Jake explained.

James, the male Janet, was a bit surprised at this, " A girl version? Of me?", James asks a bit confused.

" Heck ya! She's pretty hot, well not really, but don't tell her that I said that or else she'll kill me for reals man…", Jake heard someone cough behind him. It was Janet. She stopped and was tapping her foot impatiently, " I'm sorry… what was that again? I couldn't help but hear your conversation." Janet looks to Jake and pauses. " Yeah, Janet. Like I said, I don't think your-". She slaps Jake right on the face hard leaving a slap mark. Janet rubbed her hand, still staring into Jake's eyes. The slap stinged but it didn't seem to hurt Jake at all.

' _Of course… he has to be immortal…_ ' Janet thought to herself.

Jake laughed.

" IMMORTALITY RULES! Am I right, Jackie?"

" Heck yeah!", Jackie says.

James tilts his head to look at Janet. He looks to Jackie and Jake and sigh. He walks over to Janet, joining her by her side. " Heh, It's ok I guess, Who am I to judge? Erm… Janet was it?", James questioned.

She nods, " Yes. Hmm… James right?"

He nods. She smiles a bit, she started feeling less angry at Jake. James and Janet look back to Jackie and Jake, who were making out. Jake had her pinned against the wall until the switched spots.

" JAKE!"

" JACKIE!"

They both stopped kissing, " WHAAAA?!"

Janet sighs and looks at him annoyed and a bit embarrassed, " Jake you don't just kiss strangers like that!"

" Why?! She's not gonna kill me. Right, Jackie-boo?"

" Of course not, Jakey." Jake was about to kiss her again, but James pulled him away before he can do so. " HEY MAN! WHAT'S THE BIG FRICKEN IDEA, YO!"

James snarled, " That happened to be my friend you're kissing."

" Sure sounds like it and heyyyyyy who are these people here?"

Jake gazed eyes upon four of his robot friends, but they were a lot different… most of them were girls, Chica was strangely a guy. Chica had brodder eyebrows had a more structured chest. The three others had slender bodies and walked with a type of style. As if they about to sass someone to death. Jake payed no attention to the male Chica but to the other three. They were… girls. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were caught by surprise.

" I like this Universe.", Jake whispered to Janet as he ran over to the girls to greet or flirt with them.

Janet looks at James, her male version, smiles, and rolled her eyes. James nods knowing how she felt as Jake went off to the female versions of the animatronics. As Jake walks casually over to them, Female! Foxy or Fiona the Pirate fox was the first one to spot him.

" Ay! Well hello there!", Fiona starts greeting Jake by waving her hook.

The other females and Male! Chica looked to where she was looking it at.

" Welcome!", Female! Freddy says or, in this universe, Felicia Fazbear says with a calm smile.

Jake smiles, " Ladies! You're handsome prince has…" he bows and whips his head back. " Arrived!"

They giggled, blushed and clapped. Fiona whispered to Felicia. She giggled and looked at Jake. " I know! He is!" " I am what, my dear?" Jake asked takking her hand and kissing it. Felicia giggled even more and said, " I think me and Foina think you're cute! I like how much of a gentleman you are!" Jake laughed, " Why thank you, Miss Fazbear." Male! Chica or Christopher Chicken looks at Jake he smiles but is a bit confused, " Hey... I haven't seen you until now. What's your name?", he asks.

" My name, my fine ma'am- I mean-sir, is Jake Michael Schmidt of Universe 1. The one and only! Ha ha!"

Jake slides over to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. " And these are my friends, Freddy Fatbear-"

" FAZBEAR!"

" Whatever… Anyways, this is Bonnie, Chica, and my best pal Foxy.", Christopher smiles.

" Nice to meet you all. My name's Christopher. But please… call me Chris. So… you know… just because it's easier.", he says with a smile.

" Oh I know a Chris… he's dead! Yeah… it's a long story. And speaking of long stories~" Jake slide in between Fiona and Fem! Bonnie a.k.a Betty Bunny. " What's your name~? No wait… it's best not to tell."

Bonnie got a bit annoyed. " Ok, Love Doctor, I think you're freaking them out more than flirting with them."

" I DIDN'T PAGE DOCTOR CRITICISM, BONNIE!", Jake quickly looked at both Fiona and Betty and smiled.

" Sorry about him, he's being acting weird since we got here. Now… where was I?"

" You were at the part where you back off of them.", Freddy added.

Jake rolled up his sleeves and marched over to Freddy.

" You wanna dance, Freddy-boy? I know a couple of good moves, would you like me to show you?"

Freddy stared angrily at him, " You won't DARE, Faceless Jake."

James got in front of them before they started fighting, " OK! Ok! No fighting! Break it up!", James yells pushing them away from each other.

Jake snarled at Freddy, " Book worm…"

" Pink eye…"

" Weight loss program…"

" Jake Shi-"

" OK THAT BE ENOUGH!" Foxy shouted. " Jake stop with this here arguing! Geez! Freddy! Lay off the lass for once!"

Everyone remained quiet until the rift showed up.

" Oh look, the rift is here. Well, we would love to stay and chat more, but we have to get home.", Janet says.

Jake walked up to the rift. " She's right… we have to go… Come on, guys, let's move… but first."

Jake swooped behind Jackie and kissed her. She blushed and waved them goodbye. Everyone follow Jake into rift. Before Janet left, she waved by to her Male version, James. He smiled and waved back. Then the rift closed.


	5. Universe 1987: The Hostile Universe

**So before you get into this chapter, I would like to say thank you to all our friends for helping us put together Jake and Janet's Universe and it's been a good 7 months!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAKE AND JANET'S UNIVERSE!**

 **November 23, 2015 - June 23, 2016**

 **Regular POV:**

Jake was still upset about happened in the other universe. He bounced against the walls of the rift with his arms crossed.

" Jake, just let it go. They're many other girls out there.", Janet says, " Besides it couldn't happen anyways because they were different universes. But you'll find someone."

Jake eyed Janet then shoot Freddy a glare. Freddy and Jake were always at each other's throats ever since they meet each other. Freddy stared into Jake's black and red eyes with fury.

" Yeah... sure... whatever… Gosh I just wish that someone can just get us out of this stupid or-"

Jake was cut off by something flying out of nowhere. It knocked Jake out of the rift. Janet and the others followed. The rift opened on stage of another Freddy Fazbears. It made a loud ZAP sound before spitting everyone out. It was a bit darker than the other ones they been in and it had a creepy look to it. Freddy called out Jake's name. Jake fell from the ceiling on top of Freddy.

" Sorry…"

" You're-ow-forgiven…"

Janet looked up from the ceiling to see why he was there. " Uhh...Jake...how did you…..get up there?", she asks a bit confused and creeped out of her surroundings.

The pizzeria was a bit dark so she had tilt her head a bit to see what was up there. " I don't know… but it wasn't friendly."

The rift opened again. The rift was a lime green color instead of it's original blue. It lit the dark pizzeria with shots of Green Lighting. Everyone backed up away from the green, sparking rift.

" Guys? Who or… what is that?", Chica asks a bit frightened.

" I don't know...", Janet answers quietly.

In the middle of the rift was a black figure in a fetus position. Then it started laughing.

" AHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It had a high pitch, mysterious, scary tone to it as if was a mad scientist laughing.

Everyone was a bit freaked out. Bonnie ears stood up straight up and his knees shook, Freddy takes of his hat and blocks the light, Chica stood behind Janet, and Foxy jumped into Jake's arms. It grew brighter and brighter until… POP! The rift was gone. The figure floated for a few seconds confused and shocked then landed face first onto the floor.

" OH OW! DARN IT! SUCH A GOOD LANDING!", he shouted into the floor.

He jolted his head up and looked straight into the Fazbears eyes. He's face was pale, his eyes were a lime green and a scar was gashed over his left eye. His hair was grey and messy like real mad scientist. He wore a lab coat, yellow gloves and goggles. His tie was blue.

" Ooo… we have a colorful cast of people here…" ,The scientist levitated off the ground and zipped in front of Freddy. Freddy fell back in fear.

" GAH! WHAT THE-"

" WHAT THE WHAT, Yogi Bear? Here let me help you up!"

Freddy was lifted off the ground by an invisible force in front of the man. " Sorry I scared ya! Let's see here…",

He looked to Bonnie. " You must be… Benny? No wait, Benard! NO NO NO!"

" It's... Bon-"

" KNEE! I KNOW IT! AHAHA! I was right! Now... what about this chicken? It's Chin Chin right?"

Chica look at him and shrugs her shoulders a bit.

" It's...Chica.", she says.

" Chicken? Yes, I know that."

A bucket of fried chicken appeared in his arms. " GOT A BUCKET OF FRIED CHICKEN! Heh heh heh..."

" Please stop scaring Chica.", Freddy says calm but still a bit nervous.

The man ignored him. Foxy and Jake licked her lips.

" Want…" They both said. This mad Chica angry and wanting to slap them.

The man's head turned all the way to Jake and Foxy without moving, " NOPE YOU CAN'T!", the bucket disappeared in a fiery burst. " COCK-A-DOODLE-DO!", The man's clothes turned into a chicken suit, " Hehe! I didn't know I was a chicken until this happened…" He squat down laid an egg. " Oh look! What's this? An egg? Fascinating…"

Everyone was just so confused and just didn't know what exactly was going on. The egg cracked open and the man appeared out in his regular clothing.

" Ta da!"

Jake and Foxy clapped. " Wonderful! Now that was cool! Am I right guys?", Jake asked looking at everyone.

" Yeah… sure.", Bonnie said just a bit uneasy just trying to agree.

Janet watch as everyone somehow clapped to it then she looked at the man. Freddy looked at his hands. " Guys, I'm not doing this! I'm trying not to!" " SAME HERE! WHAT'S HE DOING!?" Bonnie yelled in panic. The mad man laughed and said, " Clapping is good for the soul. And it's good for me too! AHAHAHAH!"

His voice sound oddly familiar but she couldn't place it at the moment. She looked at Chica then moved a little bit in front of the group a bit. He talked about Foxy being in a video called, " What does the Fox say?" and Jake asking where he got the eyes.

Soon the man had notice her. " Now you… Janet… Meredith… Baker…", He was in her face with a wide smile on his pale face. Janet was surprised how he knew her full name.

" W… who are you? And… how do you know us?" , she asks.

" Oh I know lot's of things! I know that Freddy loves to read, Bonnie loves his red electric guitar, Chica is related to someone I don't really know… I can go on and on about it. I know because I… am…", He levitated again to the stage and struck a heroic pose. " Doctor Jacob Storyteller! The savior of New Port City! AHAHAHA!" Everyone looks confused, all except Bonnie and Jake. They stared at him in angur. " But JST is the hero of New Port.", Janet says.

" Well then…" Dr. JST says with a wicked smile, " I guess that makes me the villain…"

The stomping of robotic feet can be heard behind them. It was the Fazbears. They looked older and more decriped. Jake gazed into the backstage camera. An idea popped into his head. " We need to get to the office! GUYS COME ON!", They pushed and punched the robots out of the way. Dr. JST's gloves glowed with a lime green glow and the robots were repaired. The decaying robots soon chased after them and Dr. JST following slowly behind.

" THEY'RE CATCHING UP, JAKE!", Janet yells.

Inside the office was Mike Schmidt. He gasped at the sight of the gang running into the office and shouting the doors. He gripped his tablet to the point where his knuckles turned white. They closed the doors right before Hostile! Foxy can rush in. He screeched as the door fell just in the knick of robots banged on both doors, desperate to kill or do whatever they wanted to them.

" Who… wait… what the heck?", Mike said trying to piece together what's going on.

" Listen, dad-"

" Dad? I'm not your dad. I never had a son…"

Jake raised an eyebrow, " Mike... Did you use protection~?"

" JAKE ENOUGH WITH THAT JUST EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!" , Freddy said as he looked outside and saw Hostile! Chica banging on the glass. The glass seemed not to break but they didn't want to test out to see how long it would last.

" Right… I'm Jake. That's Janet. I'm assuming you know the other four."

" Yes I do, they tried to kill me in the past five nights!"

" Kill ye!?" said Foxy, who was hiding under the desk.

" I won't harm-GAH!", Foxy jumped at Dr. JST's face in the window.

" OPEN UP FOX-BOY! THE DOCTOR IS HERE TO SEE YOU!", he yells.

" Jake we can't stay in here! He's gonna… they are going to attack us!", Janet says, panicking.

" Ok! Uh… so what do you mean by trying to kill you?"

" Well… I've been here for five nights and I've been told that they stuff those who they can find in suits for some bizarre reason. Weird huh?"

" Yeah… weird."

Dr. JST punched the glass, shattering it. He then slowly started to open the metal door.

" CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!", both Jake and Mike said.

" We have no other choice to give up or fight!", Janet says.

" Yeah! Let's try to punch a mad doctor who's skin is just like JST's! It's just like punching a METAL WALL!", Jake opened one right door and kicked Hostile! Chica to the ground. " Let's try to fight our way out either way!" Chica looked down at her Hostile self. " Ew."

" THE RIFT! IT'S HERE! EVERYONE COME ON!" Janet said dragging Chica to the rift.

" Wait what about me?!" , Mike asked.

Jake turned and said, " Stay… here. Five nights… at Freddy's. I think you'll make it! See ya!"

Jake, Janet ,and the Fazbears booked it to the rift on stage.

" OH H-E-DOUBLE STICK HOCKEY NO!" , Dr. JST yelled as he fell down the hallway to the rift as well. He grabbed Jake by the color of his shirt. " Where do you think you're going, boy?" " Away from you, Doctor! You should've stayed were Jacob kept you. In HELL!" Jake spat in his face and wiggled out of his grasp. He jumped into the rift and caught up with everyone.


	6. Universe 1963: The Doctor Who Universe

Jake's POV:

We all screamed. We kept screaming and screaming until Chica asked," What the heck was that!?"

" I don't know! But at least we're safe right?" I replied.

The rift disappeared and we appeared in the sky… above London… Well crap… We fell and fell until something swooped in and picked us up. I looked around. It was all coral. Wait is this the Storyteller? Is he here? Janet seemed happy to see the Storyteller… well...once we find him. We all looked up, down and around the flying vehicle.

" Got ya! I know it was a great catch!"

That didn't sound like the Storyteller it sounded like…

Chica?"

Chica… or OUR Chica looked confused and saw herself driving the spaceship thingy.

" Me? But...how?", she asks.

" I don't know either!" the other Chica said in a british voice which I thought was sexy...

She wore a leather jacket and a black skirt and carried a blue Sonic Screwdriver. " Oh where are my manners? I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet you all."

' _Doctor? Chica? What is happening?'_

" Ok… Doctor. Hey, maybe you could help us. We need to get back to our own universe.", Janet starts.

" Universe? I don't know any other universes out there besides the one I'm in now. Sorry, ma'am."

She dropped us off near a junkyard soon after. She seemed to know how to drive the TARDIS just like how the Storyteller would.

" Sorry that I couldn't help. Maybe I'll come back to see if my TARDIS here can take you to your universe or something."

I got a chance to shake her hands and hug… which was strange but everyone didn't seem to care. Our Chica walked up to her and said, " You are sooooo cool! I didn't know I had a ship!"

The Doctor laughed, " Thanks! I didn't know I like to wear less clothing besides the bib there! See ya!"

She closed the door and the box disappeared. Chica stood on the same spot a bit struck by her words. She was a mixture of angry, sad ,embarrassed, and confused. Meanwhile, I tried to hold back my laughter.

" Janet… I'm trying so hard… please… help…", I fell to the floor laughing and snorting.

She sighs and rolls her eyes ," Yeah… Laugh it out… Laugh it out.", she says.

Chica was probably mad at me for laughing at her and her other selve's sass. Chica turned her head towards me and twitched. " Yeah… laugh it up…" Chica ran at me at a speed that even the Flash can't achieve. Chica landed on top of me and screeched in my face. My ears rang and I can only see the inside of her beak and the spit flying in my face. She then mouthed, " YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, JAKE SCHMIDT! NO PIZZA FOR YOU!", She raised her fist at me. Chica was pulled back by Freddy and Bonnie. Janet was calming her down. My ears finally stopped ringing and I got up and rested on Foxy's shoulders.

" Oh Foxy… that was hilarious. Am I right?"

" Uh lass, I'm standing right here.", I looked over at Foxy and then back at… Foxy?

" Yeah… erm… I don't know what was that about but… well… I guess that's alright."

This Foxy also had a british accent but also a bit of scottish. He wore a brown trench coat, glasses, a blue tie with a brown suit, and pants. His hair was a bit centered abit. He looked like a nerd… a very handsome one actually.

" Ok… nice suit and hair but who are you?"

" I'm the Doctor… why? Do I look like someone?"

' _Oh no, another one._ '

" Yeah… our Foxy has that face."

He looked to our Chica and said, " And that one too. I used to like that. I still remember the last thing I said to you only a couple of minutes ago. I think I had to do something with the clothing?"

Chica eyed me.

" What's happening?!", I exclaimed.

Janet just shrugs her shoulders, "I have no clue, Jake.", she says.

" Come along everyone! Allons-y!" ,he said rushing to his box in the background. We followed behind him.

" Where are we going now, Doc?", Freddy asked.

" Well, my big brown friend, we are heading to… um… I don't know. But, I was going to see the Yellowstone Forest. I decided that, that sounded like a great idea! Is it?"

Everyone shook their heads. " Well? Why not? It's nice there, so I've heard. The geysers there are quite amazing."

" The Storyteller took us there and JAKE thought it was a great idea to use one of them, Old Faithful, as a hot tub!" Janet said eyeing me. I sighed and bowed my head down. " It was a great idea. It was fun too. I mean, sure the cops and the paramedics arrived to help me, but it was soooo worth it."

" Ermmmmm… ok then. Great!", Doctor! Foxy ran inside, took off his trenchcoat, and threw it on one of the coral things. He flipped a couple switches and turned a couple dials then looked toward the door. He smiled and snapped his fingers. The doors closed behind us which startled Bonnie and Janet.

" Oops! Sorry about that! Anyways, let's see here… I know you guys are not from here. A planet maybe?

" Well… it's a universe actually…", Bonnie states.

" Oh… OH! Oh... shoot… again… my TARDIS can't really do that still. But it do have cup holders!" Foxy pointed over to the area near the monitor. Two cup holders rested on the edge of the console. One had strange looking white cup with the 7/11 logo on it. In the middle was a thick white straw. " I've been visiting 7/11 in space! 2099! What a year! Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you guys, how did you get here?"

" By a rift, sir.", Janet says.

" A rift, ay? I know a couple, but they don't really last long. They start opening in random places here on Earth. One opened in a bathroom at gas station in California. I sure hope no one was in there... Hey! Maybe I can take you to the most recent place where a rift opened!"

Janet nods and looks to the rest of the group. We nodded and he smiled. Doctor! Foxy turned a dial on the TARDIS console and pulled a lever. We landed god-knows-where...

" Out the doors is where the rift last opened. Who knows, it might open again…", Doctor! Foxy said with a cheeky smile.

We exited the TARDIS and waved back to Doctor! Foxy.

" Y'know, _I don't want to go…_ I don't want to leave you guys here, but if that's ok with you, I'm good."

Janet smiles, " Oh it's alright. We'll be fine. Thanks for the help!"

" No problem missy! See ya soon!"

Doctor! Foxy closed the door and the TARDIS vanished. We looked around the room we were in. Turns out, we were in a storage room. A HUGE one! There was nothing here except a weird iron man head thing, a empty Dalek casing and some other weird stuff. There was an old yellow car that said, " WHO 7" that I decided to check out. I saw a silhouette of Bonnie in the car.

I smiled, " Hey Bon Bon, is there any carrots in there? Or maybe a rift or two?"

Two of his ears perked up. He rolled down one of the windows.

' _You have got to be kidding me…_ '

" A rift? Sayyyy… don't you look familiar?"

From here, he wore a dark red bowtie, tweed jacket and red overalls. Basically he wore what the Storyteller wears now.

" Oh look… you again. GUYS! He's back… again. Geez why can't I last five seconds without a Timelord?"

" Because Time Lords are cool! Just like-"

" Bowties?"

" Yeah how did you know?"

" We have a Time Lord just like you. Except he does not look like my friend Bonnie."

Doctor! Bonnie hopped out of the car and fixed his suit just like the Storyteller would do. Gosh I miss him… He ran over to my friends and basically acted like the Storyteller. He started to say that his regenerations aren't random anymore and thinks that he gets or steals my friends physical form to live on. Then he started to babble on about the car he was in and he was reliving his glory days with this brigadier guy.

" So you don't know where the rift is either?" Our Bonnie asked.

" No, sorry, but I was a bit wrong about the rift being opened here. So I waited for you guys to arrive after I left."

None of what he just said made sense but you know what? Screw it.

" So can YOU take us home our is your TARDIS not updated yet."

Doctor! Bonnie was about to nodded but shook his head.

" Just get us out of here.", Foxy said a bit annoyed. Looks like me and him are on the same page.

He took us out of the storage facility and dropped us off in a cloud. Strangely enough, a cloud. And we can stand on it too… I want out of this place.

" Someone is here to see you guys! I don't know his name but I think he'll help you guys out. He's also a Doctor! Be safe, kid's!", Doctor! Bonnie said before closing the door to his TARDIS and leaving us.

We walked around the cloud for this other doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen. Janet's personality immediately changed to nervous and uneasy.

" Guys, I don't see anybody but… do you think it's…. _that guy?_ ". She then sighs, " It might be just me overreacting... but you know."

Janet shrugs her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. " Yes, you are over reacting!"

Chica turned around and screeched. It was that crazy son of a gun, Doctor Jacob again. What does he want?! He's head was in the ground which was strange enough. His gray hair, goggles, face and scar can be seen easily.

" Hello again my younglings! You think that running away from me and Jake Schmidt spitting in my face was going to stop me from catching you? Well…", Dr. JST rose from the ground, his eyes turned a lime green.

" YOU'RE WRONG!"

He shoot a green bolt of lighting at us.

" Duck!", Janet shouted.

The Fazbears crouched down as well as Janet as the bolt goes over them. Me? I didn't care if I got shocked or not. Immortality rules! But in the end I didn't get hit anyways. The rest of the gang stood up again.

" STAY STILL! IT'S WORSE NOT TO FACE YOUR DEATH HEAD ON!"

A TARDIS came swooping down so suddenly that it scared Janet and I into another universe. Not really though but it knocked Dr. JST off his feet.

We backwards away from the TARDIS still scared out of us wits. Dr. JST didn't move from the sudden impact until the doors opened to the TARDIS.

" Now then, what do we have here?"

It was Freddy. He wore a dark jacket with red on the inside, sunglasses, and a white dress shirt. He also wore no black pants. He had a scottish accent which was really cool the fact that our Freddy isn't scottish. You know, I'm starting to wish that our Freddy had a scottish accent.

" You saved our lives!", I said with a smile. Doctor! Freddy took off his glasses and looked around at my group.

" Everyone get inside. NOW!"

We ran pasted Doctor! Freddy and saw his new TARDIS thingy. It was a reddish orangish color with… I don't know. It's weird .EVERYTHING IS WEIRD! Everyone was inside and Doctor! Freddy closed the doors. He calmly walked to the controls and looked on the monitor.

" DUDE! GET US OUT OF HERE!", I yelled.

" Patience is key, boy. Now tell me," he turned to us opened his coat a bit so we can see the red on the inside. " Why do you all, expect you two, Jake and Janet, look like me? Are you all my past or something? It's just that I'm a little confused that fact that I was once a bunny and now I'm a bear AND that they are standing before me right now."

The TARDIS shook violently.

I can hear Dr. JST call out to us, " GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME! I WON'T BITE! AHAHAHAH!"

Doctor! Freddy was a bit creeped out by him. " Jeez what's with him? Did he get beaten up by an ugly, stupid, and crazy stick or something?"

We all exchanged looks and nodded. " Yes."

" Oh well, that sucks for him.", The TARDIS shook again.

" GET OUT HERE OR I'LL USE THAT PORTA POTTY TIME MACHINE AS MY LATRINE!"

" Doctor! Came you please get us out of here?!", Chica asked getting a bit scared.

" No," he answered calmly, " Not yet. By the way, how do you get him angry?", he asked looking at our Freddy.

" I don't know. Maybe if we…", Freddy looked at me and smiled. " How about we have Jake go out and taunt him?"

" Not a bad idea, and don't worry, Miss Baker, I have the shields up so he won't get through. I just need him to shoot that green stuff he was shooting at you earlier…"

I remembered stepping outside the ship and him blasting his green stuff at me. It was a bit scary but most of the stuff was sucked into the TARDIS. The rest reflected harmlessly into space. Doctor! Freddy pulled me in and before you knew it, we were off! Doctor! Freddy took off his hat and wiped sweat off his forehead.

" How can you, Mr. Fazbear, not sweat with this thing on? Plus with a suit too!"

Our Freddy rolled his eyes. " Yeah… well… I don't wear suits…"

" Oh right, because most of you are naked, except the fox and the two kids here… and maybe the chicken too."

Again, I tried to hold back my laughter and failed. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stared at me. I stopped and cleared my throat.

" So, you'll get us home, right?"

" Unfortunately no, I have the power and energy to, but I seem to not have enough, even if I did, it would be a one way trip for me. Of course, I have a universe of my own to protect."

We looked at each other and agreed on what he said.

" We understand, just let us jump outside and we will be on our way." said Bonnie and Foxy walked toward the door.

Doctor! Freddy was surprised. " Are you sure? Cause it's just like the-"

Foxy opened the doors of the TARDIS to the rift. It's bright light blue walls and no sound came to a surprise for the Doctor.

" Oh… well then… that's weird. But ok then, if that floats your time machine boat, off you are then."

Foxy jumped out and so did everyone else. I stayed behind. " What's wrong, Jake? Too scared? They did it."

" It's not that, doc. It's… someone that I know."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned on the console, " Oh? Who might it be?"

" It's… the Storyteller. You're son… in another universe."

" What about him?"

" I… eh… shoot. This is gonna hard to say but… well…"

Doctor! Freddy held up his paw, " Enough. That's all I need to here."

" But, dude, I didn't even say-"

" I know what you want. If you… want him to be yours, go get him. But you're surely not going to if you just stand here and becker about to me about your storyteller."

I smiled, " Wow… ok then. Thanks!" Before I jumped, I looked back at him and smiled, " Y'know, I just thought you were nothing but a doctor. You're a love doctor."

He shook his head and grinned, " Not really, Jake. Go. Go find him."

I looked back into the rift and jumped. As I flew away from the TARDIS, the Doctor waved at me and closed the doors before vanishing. I smiled. I know who I love know. But if Janet finds out… nah she won't carry but she'll know that I trust this guy know. But that doesn't matter!

I love the Storyteller!


	7. Rift Space Central

Regular POV:

It was quiet for only a few . JST would always come back here to check on the ray gun and if the rock was going to hold. This was Rift Space Central, a giant floating rock in the middle of all the rifts the connect to other universes. Think of it as Grand Central Station for alternate universes. There was absolutely nothing on the rock except the stationary ray gun. Sparks of Green Lighting started to appear in the middle. Dr. JST appeared in a great ball of energy and landed face first again.

" Oh rats! I have to get that down sometime! Oh well. Hey! I wonder how's my big scary ray gun thing is doing?", Dr. JST skipped to the ray gun near the edge of the rock. A large bright rift was only a two kilometers away from the ray gun..

" Only a few more percentages and other stuff and we will be good as gold! AHAHAHA! I just need them to travel more and BOOM! VICTORY IS MINE! HEHEHE!"

He flew around the giant rock with a wide creepy grin on his face. Until he ran into a familiar face floating right in front of him. It was himself but something was different. This person, or him, had yellow eyes with black slits in the middle instead if his beautiful lime green eyes. He knew exactly who it was.

" Oh yes… you… I'm not really done yet so keep your bowtie and hat on until I'm done... Mr. Apple Cider..."

The person, well his possessed self looked at bit annoyed at him, " For the last time, it's BILL CIPHER and I know, smart guy, relax! Just so already know, you made your deal! So again… following _MY_ rules?" Dr. JST smile turned dark.

" When you're with me, Billy, I have my own rules, it's either that I open this damn thing and I-erm-WE can go home! Or… I can destroy the ray gun and we stay here forever!"

In Dr. JST's ghostly gloved palm, held a plastic version of the ray gun. It ignited and turned to dust.

" Wow, you sure are demanding. But you forgot ONE. TINY. DETAIL!", Bill says in a booming voice," I'm can possess your body whenever I please and you can't stop me, science fanatic!"

" YES I CAN!", Dr. JST threw a fist at his possessed body but only fazed through it. Dr. JST gasped and Bill laughed.

" You see? You. CAN'T. Hurt me! When you're a ghost, you're nothing but a wandering soul just waiting for a body.", Bill explains. Bill chuckles again," So...do we have things straight, mister?"

Dr. JST sighed in defeat. " Yes… we do… but can I at least see and feel my body once more before I go find them? There must be some good in you to understand."

Bill thinks for a moment. He sighs, " Alright, Alright. Fine.", Bill says as he flies out of his body into his regular form as a yellow bricked triangle with a top hat and bowtie. He also had his black cane and only one eye in the middle of his face.

" Thanks, Mr. Dorito, good snack by the way…", Dr. JST zipped inside his body.

Dr. JST opened his eyes and slowly stood up. He felt his fingers, blinked a couple times, and brushed his hair.

" HEY YOU MESSED IT UP! I FEEL UNEVENNESS BEHIND MY HEAD! I WILL HAVE YOUR EYE FOR THAT, RIDER!"

Bill looks at him and puts his hands out in front of him, " Sheesh! Calm down! I didn't mean to mess it up."

Dr. JST raged on about his perfect grey hair before calming down. " Bill, sometimes, I wonder if even the tiniest things can make you mad. What does make you mad? What makes you want to watch the world burn?"

Bill looks up to him an ponders a moment, " Well, here let us put it at this...I hated my home. There. Enough said."

" Huh, that stinks… alright, Will, she's all yours."

Dr. JST spread his arms out and waited for Bill to possess it again.

" Bill! Its Bill! And your body is a guy!", Bill yells. " But I guess I can't not take down an opportunity!"

Bill possessed him again still annoyed. Dr. JST sighed as he felt his spirit leave his body and Bill taking it all away from him again. Bill turned to him and smiled, " So hey how about you show me your little...ray gun you have been working on?"

" All in good timing, my trangle friend. When I get what I need, I'll show you how it works, but for know..."

held his hand out to his right, a rift shoot out of his hand and opened only a few feet from him, " I have some kid's to make into corpses…"

Dr. JST flew into the rift as It closed behind him.


	8. Universe 7: The Dead UniversePart 1

In 1983, the Freddy Fazbear restaurant in Price, Utah was closed down and demolished because of what happened there. It was rumored that five spirits haunted the place and the kid's were getting scared of it. Adults noticed that the robots were acting strange and were staring at them with a creepy and demonic look. Mucus and blood oozed through the cracks of the suits. It was finally decided by the company and the town's selectmen to destroy what was the happy and friendly establishment.

In 1986, the town was low on spaces for the deasced and had no choice but to use the empty site as a burial ground. They named it, " The Fazbear Memorial Cemetery." It became the burial place of the four dead children, the citizens of Price, and the people that you know today.

1987, A girl by the name of Janet was killed and was buried here.

2012, A boy with an unknown name was also buried here.

2013, Jacob Storyteller upon request to be by the Storyteller's side. He was killed by a monster nicknamed Judgement Day. Jake Schmidt was also buried here. He was killed while working on one of the mascots, Foxy the Pirate Fox. King Creeper, his wife, and his stillborn son, Prince, was mysteriously buried here but no one knows of his gravestone.

 **Regular POV:**

The rift opened in the cemetery and out popped the Fazbears. Jake landed face first in dirt and Janet was right next to him. Janet laughed. Jake lifted his head and threw dirt at her.

" Hey!", she yells, smiling and wiping the dirt off her face.

" Hehe, sorry about that!" Jake looked around and said, " Where are we anyway?"

Lighting slashed across the dark sky making everyone except Jake jump. Jake cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, " CLICHE! LIGHTNING CLICHE! SOOOO CHEESY!"

" Even though it is cliche…..it's still a bit eerie. Don't you think?" Janet adds.

" No, but if zombies came out or something... yeah that would be eerie.", Jake turned around to see Freddy kneeling down at a grave. He took his hat off. Jake swore that he even heard him almost crying.

" Yo homeboy, what's the big deal-"

The gravestone that Freddy was looking at a grave that read, Tim Josh Michaelis and the date of his birth and death

" Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that this person died… who is that anyways?"

Freddy stood up and place his hat on his head. " I use to be called that. People would always call me Timmy."

Everyone stared at Freddy. " Mine was Daniel. Daniel Violet Fritz. Violet's my mom's name and would've been mine if I was a girl." Bonnie said with a slight smile.

Chica stepped forward, " I was once named Lily. I don't remember my last name…" , she nervously eyed Jake for a split second and then down at her feet.

" They be a young lass named William Patrick Ford who dreamed of sailing the open seas… that lass… was me…"

Jake noticed that Foxy was almost going to cry so he went around and hugged him. " I was once called Jake… but I still am."

Foxy hugged him back. " Thanks Jake."

Jake had a sudden though. If they were dead and there graves are here, can his be here as well? What about Janet's? Jake let go of Foxy to look around for his grave. " Jake, what are ya' doin'?" " I'm looking to see if I can find my grave. Janet, you should too."

Janet was about to respond with a 'no' but was very curious if her grave was here. As she looks around, she wonders when did she die and what would it say.

That's when... she found it.

A grave with a bouquet. The flowers seemed a bit wilted but she looked at the gravestone and it said her full name, Janet Meredith Baker, and that she has died in 1987.

The year of her 'murder' and disappearance.

She gasps a little bit creeped out and a bit scared, " Guys! Mine's here too… I died in 1987..", she says with a bit of shaky breathe.

" YO! I FIND MINE TOO! I died last year! The same year I was killed! And is that? No… oh my god..."

Jake saw the biggest grave of them all, which was actually a mausoleum. It was nicely decorated and well built to hold the body of someone that must of been super important. This person must've had a lot of money to have such a place like this. But it looked so well built that maybe the person who died did even pay for it. It looked as if a city or the government payed to have it built. A famous symbol was on the vault door.

Jacob Storyteller's symbol.

Janet and the Fazbears come up to Jake to see it. Bonnie gasped and fell to the ground sobbing along with Jake. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Janet watched them sob with look then can only be described in one word.

' Weirdos.'

" Jake… Bonnie… he's not really dead. This is another universe, ok? He's alive and well as we speak." Freddy said with picking them both up with his two hands.

Bonnie wiped his tears, " So if he's "dead"… then the Storyteller is too… even… ugh... King Creeper."

Janet rolled her eyes and Foxy growled, " SERVED HIM RIGHT FOR BEATIN' FOXY!"

Bonnie heard and felt something pounding beneath his feet near an unmarked grave. The dirt and gravel started to move.

" Jake… Janet…" Bonnie said as he ears drooped.

A hand popped out of one grave. It was a sleeve of a tweed suit, it's hand was rotten and was missing it's middle finger. It's other hand popped out and it's head started to emerge. His eyes were white, his skin was rotten and pale. He's face was intact but he was missing most of his big poofy hair. His suit was worn out and torn and had two massive holes in his chest. Right where he's hearts would be.

Janet let out a little yelp and covers her mouth.

It was the Storyteller.

" Oh that's…" Jake smiled, " SO COOL!"

Undead! Storyteller limped toward Jake.

" Awww look, he want's a hug. Hey guys! He want's a hug! Should I do it?"

Foxy smiled brightly, " GIVE HIM ONE LASS! GIVE IT TO HIM!"

" Are you out of your living MIND?! He's a zombie he has only one desire and that is to kill!", Janet yells out to them. She looked scared out of her life.

" Oh come on Janet, what's he gonna do?"

Jake ran up to him and wrapped his shoulder around him carefully. Undead! Storyteller looked at him for a second. He was confused. Janet thought maybe there was some of him inside that was left.

" See? He's not harming me."

Undead! Storyteller let out a loud blood etching shriek and bit into Jake's neck. Blood squirted out of Jake's neck as he tried to yank him away from his deadly grip. " AH HOLY CRAP, HE CAN BITE! AAAAH! THIS IS WEIRD! PLEASE LET GO OF ME...", Jake tried to yank him away but ended up falling down.

" Ok that's enough, GUYS HELP!"

Foxy and Freddy went up to the Undead! Storyteller and tried to yank him off. But still he held on. Bonnie joined to pull him off. With a lot of effort, they pulled it off and Jake was free. Chunks of Jake's flesh was ripped off to point where you can almost see Jake's spine. Chica was gonna help but wanted to stay by Janet's side because she looked really freaked out about all this. Chica pulled her in close. Freddy pinned the Undead! Storyteller to the ground.

" What do we do with him!?", Freddy asked as the Undead! Storyteller tried to bite Freddy's arm and face.

" I don't know! But I think the only way to stop him is to ...kill him!", Janet answers nervously.

Jake covered his gaping wound with his right hand. Blood still poured out uncontrollably, " Yeah, great idea. Bonnie, use your guitar… NOW!"

Bonnie grasped his favorite guitar. " No! Heck no! I don't want blood on it!"

" Oh boo who, Bonnie, you can clean it now kill it!"

Bonnie looked down at the Undead! Storyteller. He was still struggling to escape from Freddy's grasp. He looked up to Bonnie and shrieked loudly. Bonnie took the top of his instrument and raised it over his head.

" Sorry, buddy.", Bonnie slammed down on the Undead! Storyteller's head.

Janet and Chica covered their eyes. Blood and brain matter splattered on Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. Freddy and Bonnie screeched and Foxy was shell shocked. " You know, you didn't have to say sorry to the zombie S.T…" " I wasn't…", Bonnie said as he gazed as his blood stained guitar. " I was saying that to thing that killed the zombie Storyteller."

Jake laughed but then stopped short. " What's with my legs…?", Jake fell to the ground.

Janet opened her eyes in shock and the sound of the thud, " Jake!"

" I'm fine, I think my legs don't want to work anymore. And I think my heart stopped as well. Freddy, Bonnie, stop your screaming and help me!", Freddy and Bonnie stopped screaming, finally, and helped Jake up.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

Dr. JST walked toward them from behind a grave with a smile so wide it almost reached his ears. " Bravo, Bonnie, you killed someone..." Dr. JST pointed his finger at the Undead! Storyteller's body. The tip of his finger glowed and zapped the body. The body repaired itself, but was still a zombie. The Undead! Storyteller looked at Dr. JST and raised a thumb at him. Dr. JST did the same back to him and nodded with a happy smile on his face. He turned to the Fazbears(mostly at Bonnie) and his smiled disappeared.

" What do you have to say for yourself, eh?", he asked.

Bonnie said nothing and grasped his bloody guitar angrily.

" Nothing? Well then, I guess…"

Janet cut in for a moment, " Just leave him alone! We told him to kill the zombie so don't start going after him on that. It was what we could do.", she states.

Dr. JST smiled, " What a brave youngster you are. Everyone else is afraid of me but you. Let's test that out shall we?", Dr. JST turned to face the graves.

" _GRUMPELUS HEGUIOTLY! GHERTIUOSLY! BONILOIUS!_ "

Everyone looks around the graves. They were a bit confused as nothing happened at first. " What type of jiggery pokery was that?" Freddy asked.

" Be patient, Fatbear."

" OH MY GOSH! IT'S FAZ-"

The graves came to life as hands shoot from the ground. Janet jumped a bit but kept her cool as much as she could. Jake and the others tightened their fists.

Dr. JST smirks, " BEHOLD FAZBEARS! MY UNDEAD ARMY!"

The ground exploded. Out limped zombie versions of everyone that they all knew from the past and present. From Janet's mother and father, to King Creeper and his wife Ann Marie Creeper, to the Soviet Union and Victoria( see King of Creepers and War of Nations.) Even the Storyteller's and their companions were all dead and walking. They all were under Doctor Jacob Storyteller's control. Jake's head started to twitch violently.

" G-guys… m-m-my head won't s-s-s-stop s-s-s-shaking make it stop oh my gosh oh my gosh...", he said in a monotonic way.

Dr. JST laughed, " Looks like the _walkers_ got ya and infused some his blood or whatever into yours! You're one of them now, Jake Michael Schmidt…" he look towards the Fazbears. " AND SO WILL YOU! AHAHAHAH! SEIZE THEM! EAT THEM! LUNCH IS ON ME… Or them… JUST EAT THEM!"

The zombies shriek and limped faster too them.

" RUN!," Freddy yelled as he and the Fazbears and bolted toward the tomb of Jacob Storyteller.

Janet looked at Jake for a moment but Chica grabbed her arm and ran to the tomb with everyone else. The Undead! Jacob Storyteller was guarding the tomb. He groaned as he turned his attention to Freddy, who threw his microphone at his face. The sharp end of the mic penetrated the Undead! JST's skull and collapsed.

" KEEP MOVING! COME ON GET IN THE TOMB!", Freddy ordered as he hurried everyone inside.

Freddy saw Jake limping slowly. " GUYS! COME ON! THEY'RE NOT DONE WITH ME YET! THAT HAVEN'T FINISHED ME OFF!"

Freddy looked into the tomb where everyone else ran down the steps and hid then back outside to Jake, who was seconds from being completely eaten by the Undead! Janet, King, and Lily Tyler. Freddy didn't know what to do; the Doctor said that he was one of them now, but he's still alive and talking as if he wasn't bitten. Freddy growled in frustration and ran to Jake.

" FREDDY NO! It's to dangerous!", Bonnie yells.

Foxy ran out of the tomb to join Freddy in his rescue. Foxy and Freddy had to slash and smash their way to Jake. Foxy used his plastic hook to slash at Undead! Lily and King. It only pushed them down, not even a scratch was shown on their faces. Foxy grabbed Jake, who was almost half eaten and ran back to the tomb with Freddy. They shut the tomb door...


	9. Universe 7: The Dead UniversePart 2

Hey guys! I wanted to let you guys know that today marks the 8 month anniversary of Jake and Janet's Universe! Happy Birthday, cast and crew!

Jake and Janet's Universe: November 23, 2015- July 23, 2016

Janet's POV:

I heard the tomb door closed, and a shiver went down my spine. My heart was a bit racing because all those zombies. I felt someone's arms wrapped around me.

" It's just me.", Chica whispers calmly.

I hold onto her arms. I can hear my breathe. It was pretty shaky but I began to become much more safe here then out there. I heard Foxy and Freddy's footsteps coming down the stairs. Their LED eye lights shined in my face. I blocked the light and Foxy mumbled, " Sorry."

" Do you hear anything out there?", I asked.

Foxy placed Jake in the middle of the room where JST's body would've been.

" No, it be too quiet out there now. Once we closed the door, it went dead silent." Jake coughed. " Nice pun there, Fox-boy. By the way, I'm dying…" ,Jake chuckling to himself. " Teehee… I'm in the mood for flesh right now.", Jake covered his mouth with his one arm because he lost the other one from King Creeper.

I rolled my eyes, " Jake can we not joke about flesh-eating while we are stuck in a zombie apocalypse?", I asked.

" Yeah… wait…" Jake sat up and sniffed the air. I heard his back snap and he fell back. " I smell something… it's like bacon." He looked at me. " Janet just one bite… please?"

" No, no, no, and NO!", I snapped a bit worried for Jake.

Freddy pushed Jake down off the table, " What the hell is wrong with you!", Freddy barked.

" Damn, Freddy, it's nothing… it's just…", Jake groaned like a… zombie.

" J-J-Jake?", I stuttered.

Chica's arms squeezed tighter on me.

" Janet… I'm… not… me…", he answers.

Jake crawled toward us. " One… bite…", he asks. He throw himself away and screamed. " AAAAAAH! JESUS! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

We backed up. " We got to go, now!", Chica responds.

" But we can't leave Jake here!", I state.

" We got to keep you and the rest of safe from becoming a zombie!", Bonnie adds.

" HE BE MY FRIEND! HE'S JUST GOT HIS MIND IN THE WRONG PLACE!", Foxy adds trying to defend his best friend.

Bonnie looked at Foxy, " We will all be BITTEN if we stay down here longer! Jake would probably tell us to leave if he could!", Bonnie snaps.

" No I won't I would want to eat your flesh. GAAAAAAAH! DAMN IT!", Jake said quickly before Bonnie kicked him farther away from me and Chica.

" We got to go, Foxy! We have no other choice!", Chica pleads as tears rolled down her face. She pulls me closer to the corner of the tomb and away from Jake. Foxy was heavily panting.

" Foxy please…", I begged

Foxy turned to Freddy who was facing the wall with his head down, thinking and wondering. Foxy crawled to Freddy's legs.

" Freddy, me hearty! Jake's still him! He's just gone mad! Remember what that doc guy said, he's controlling him! He's trying to kill us, not Jake or somethin'! Please support me!"

Freddy turned around and looked down at Foxy, " Ok? So if he's not him and Doctor Jacob is doing all this, what do we do?"

Foxy slowly got up with the help of Freddy and looked at Jake. " I think we should do the same thing Bonnie did to the other lass."

" You propose... "killing" Jake? So that Doctor Jacob can't control him anymore?"

Foxy nodded. I looked up at Chica then to Foxy. I said nothing and I let them decide. But then I thought of something, " But isn't Jake immortal? No matter what you do he would still be alive, correct?"

" Not quite." Freddy said, " He's immortal, like you said, but his body well isn't. What I'm trying to say is Jake can't feel pain but his body does and reacts the same way as it normally does... sometimes. Remember with the legs? He couldn't control them. Jake can bleed out and still talk but his body won't move. Am I making any sense, Janet?"

I nod, " I understand.."

" Good, now that we're on the same page, we quote, "kill", Jake and we escape from here. Agree?"

Bonnie nods, then Chica, and then Foxy. The last was me. " Whoa wait, guys? Are you gonna-"

" Jake, we are worried about your safety, _our_ safety. It will be done quick, plus you're immortal. You'll live.", Freddy says with a straight face. Bonnie steps forward with his guitar. He raised it over his head. Bonnie kept it there for awhile.

" I can't… not again. I know he's immortal but…"

" Bonnie…" ,Freddy put his hand on his shoulder, " You threw knives at him once. You ran him over with a go-kart, stab him with tree branch and many other things I can reference, but know you won't do it?"

Bonnie stared angrily at Freddy, " Then if I can't do it…", He threw shoved the guitar in Freddy's hands, " Then _you_ should. You're the one that always asked to kill Jake and gets angry over not doing it."

Freddy didn't take his eyes off of Bonnie. " Fine then… so be it."

Without hesitation, Freddy bashed Jake's skull. Jake yelped, but laughed. " Ow… damn it! That didn't hurt!"

Freddy chuckled. Bonnie frowned, " You're such a creep sometimes, Freddy. Maybe you're crazier than Doctor Jacob."

Freddy turned to Bonnie again. " What did you say, rabbit?"

" You. Are. Crazy. That's what I said!"

Freddy raised his fist. Bonnie reacted and held his fist up as well.

" GUYS! Enough!", Chica interrupts. " Fighting won't get us anywhere now.", she adds.

Freddy turned to Chica. " Stay out of this."

Jake's head moved slightly. " Freddy… enough. You 'killed' me so let's get out of here, alright? We'll finish this argument later. Foxy or Chica, can you carry me to the rift?"

Foxy nods to Chica and he walks over to Jake and lifts him up.

" Alright… let's go!", I ordered.

We climbed the stairs and stopped at the tomb door. Everyone's LED lights turned off. Freddy opens the door of the tomb slightly. The moonlight seeped through the small crack and onto my face. We saw what was going on outside.

The rift was heavily guarded by Dr. JST and his undead army. Two of the zombies, King Creeper and Soviet Union, were staring at each other. They moaned and groaned then started to slap each other. King's arm fell off and S.U screamed in victory. King pushed him and S.U's head fell off.

Dr. JST saw this and yelled, " YOU TWO! STOP! ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M SICK OF YOUR FIGHTS!", Dr. JST flew to them and punched both of them. They fell to the ground but got back up again, not moving a muscle afterwards.

" How will we escape?", I asked the gang.

" Well unfortunately we can't just run to the rift without getting caught...", Bonnie responds.

Jake wiggled out of Foxy's arms. " I have an idea, it's crazy but it might work. It's also stupid too, but like I said, it might work…"

I tilted my head confused and sighed," What's your plan?", I asked him. " How good is your acting skills? Anyone? Who's really good?"

 _Acting skills?_

Foxy rubbed his hook nervously, Freddy looked at Jake in confusion. " Where are you getting at?"

Jake tore his attention away from Freddy to Chica," Chica, do your best zombie impression. Do what your other undead self is doing."

Chica looked outside and saw herself. The Undead! Chica had her back slightly bent, her arms were down by her side, her beak wide open making groaning noises. Chica emitted it perfectly.

" Perfect!", Jake said, " Ok, guys, you get the premise here?"

Everyone nodded. I slightly nodded. I don't know how he could pull this off without anyone coming out of character or what not.

" Are you sure this will work?", I asked Jake, " I mean not everyone has acting skills and can keep character for that… "

Jake interrupts my worry talk, " It will be fine, as long as Dr. JST isn't there, we'll blend in.", Jake looks outside. " Look! He's gone too! Now's our chance, Fazbears. It's now or never."

Freddy pushed open the door. All of the zombies looked at us. Freddy limped forward and moaned. Bonnie and everyone else followed. I did as well. The zombies still stared at us. One went close to my face. It was the zombie me.

 _Don't notice anything different...nothing different...nothing different!_

It then carried on.

 _Thank you._

Maybe that… _was me_ … I couldn't tell because her face was so distorted. We were almost at the rift, all of the zombies still didn't notice us. It's working! Just a couple more steps and…

" HEY!"

We froze.

" What's going on here?

We turned slowly, still acting as zombies to see Dr. JST looking at us.

 _Oh no were caught!_

" What are you guys doing here?" he asked tapping his foot. Maybe he doesn't know...

Chica moaned and Dr. JST smiled. " Oh… right. You're here just so you can see the rift? It's a wonderful thing, isn't it?"

Chica nodded slowly. " You know...", Dr. JST came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. I can see the panic in her eyes. " I have something planned for the others. Your other selves are going to be in a whole lot of danger soon. They'll see! THEY'LL SEE! AHAHAHAH!", Dr. JST laughed and laughed.

I tried not to tremble or shake as I was close to Chica as well hearing all this.

 _Don't panic… stay calm…. stay calm!_

I tried to get my mind off it as my zombie walk became a bit awkward. I hunched my back a bit more to not look as human-ish.

" Sayyyyy…", Dr. JST flew right next to me.

 _Don't move..Don't' move...Just stay-_

" What's wrong with your back? Did it break again?"

I shook my head 'no' very slowly.

" Oh ok..," Dr. JST puts his gloved hands on the front and back of me. " Let me _help you_ with that." Dr. JST quickly _snapped_ me back up. He went a bit too far.

I screamed in pain. I quickly put my hands over my mouth to stop my painful cry. My knees trembled. _I swear I heard my back bone crack!_ He smirked as my friend gazed in horror. Jake cursed under his breath.

Doctor Jacob Storyteller's POV:

What loud scream she has yet what tiny lungs she possesses…

Her scream was like music to my ears. I closed my eyes gently as I heard her scream a sympathy of such wonderful music. She's quite special. Why? Does she possess some sort of power that's even stronger than me? EVEN BILLY CIDER OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS?! The whole world went silent.

" Zombies don't feel pain know do they?"

Janet looks at me through tears. She has feelings, and I want them.

" DO THEY!?", I shouted she fell to the ground but KFC caught her and brought her to her lower hands that aren't hands.

" STAY AWAY FROM HER!" ,The chicken shouted.

" Or what? You'll lay an egg?" I laughed.

I can see that she was balling up her… wing is it? Or is it a hand-ish? She delivered one to my face. It felt like someone smashed me in the head with a pillow. However, her wing or hand or whatever _you_ freaks call it, seemed to have hit a break wall.

" AHAHAHAHAH!" I cheered. " YOU FOOLISH GIRL! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM JACOB STORYTELLER BUT EVIL AND HANDSOME! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

The ripoff limped forward, " Whatever you say pal, cause once JST finds out what you're up to, you're toast."

" But where's the butter?" I walked around them, " You can't have toast without butter… or jam. If this 'butter' can't be applied to the toast, it's just toast. If there's not jam or butter, there's no point in toast. SO IF I'M TOAST… well that won't make sense…"

I snarled like a lion behind Freddy who jumped. " Hahaha… got ya…", I flew back to my place and looked at _you_. " ENOUGH WITH THE DIALOGUING! I WANT YOU TO GET ON WITH THE STORY! LET ME KILL THEM NOW!"

 _No… we won't… by the way… you miiiight want to look in front of you._

" What?!" I stopped shouting at _you_ and looked in front of me. They were… _gone_. No…. NOOOOOOOOO! I saw the pool of the human pin-cushions's blood that lead to the place where the rift was… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

" ERGH! AAAAAAAH!" I smashed three tombstones and then looked at _you_ again. " YOU! YOU DID THIS!"

 _No… they didn't do this to you. They are just reading this, You wanted us to write more and end up killing off our heros, but you know we can't do that..._

" WHY!? CAUSE YOU'RE THE GODS!? YOU MAKE THE DECISIONS!?"

 _Yes and no… yes because we have to keep them going. No because_ they _want us to keep going as well._

I looked at you, " What are you looking at? This is still your fault!"

I turned my attention away from… _you_ …. And opened the rift once more.

" By the time this day is over, I will kill them and this will be on my behalf, not _yours_ , and EXPECTEDLY NOT _YOURS!"_

The zombies! Oh how I almost forgot…

" AS FOR YOU WALKING DEADS! I WANT YOU TO DIE! AGAIN! GO BACK TO YOUR COFFINS! YOU. ARE. FIRED!"

I jumped into the rift. As I cruised in the Rift Vortex, I thought about who _you_ were and where _you_ live.

" Hmmm… I guess it won't hurt to find _you_ … BUT NOT KNOW… some other time will do…", I giggled and then started to laugh once more. " Now, please go to the next POV... Thanks!"


	10. Universe 30: The Power-Switch Universe

Regular POV:

The Fazbears floated mostly in silence in the rift vortex. Janet was still in Chica's arm for most of time as Chica decided to keep her close. It made her scream and cry inside as she heard Janet's scream after what Dr. JST did. Chica was one of those people who knows Janet the most. She also knows Jake the most.

That's how siblings are…

She was trying to protect and also multi-task on not making herself panic and fear. She was also taking care and watching out for Janet and making sure her brother doesn't do anything stupid.

Janet kind of let herself lay there but then looked up at Chica, " You don't have to hold me, Chica. I'll be….alright.", Janet says.

Chica looks down to her, " I would... but I rather keep you here, in my arms. I don't think I know anyone anymore, they scare me half to death. Everywhere we go, they act as if they want to kill us.", the chicken states.

Bonnie says, " To be honest, Janet, you did let out a pretty loud scream. That's what's making us nervous. Are you sure you are alright? Do you think he-",

" No… I know he didn't. I don't think he would... but who else would scream if well… their back snapped backward?", she asks.

Chica looks to Bonnie, than Bonnie to Freddy, Freddy to Foxy, and then Foxy to Jake. Jake kind of shrugged his shoulders in none agreement-ish way. Jake began to speak.

" Don't look at me, I don't know that type of pain. But… I do know one type of pain that I can feel. Emotional pain." Jake touches his heart... literally, " We are just worried for you Janet. It's alright to feel that. Everyone does."

Foxy nods and smiles, " Strong words, lass."

" Thanks, Foxy. I came up with that all in my head cause I have a brain… or what's left of it anyways…"

" Well at least we're alright. Will just have to move quickly through and hope the rift comes quicker the next time if we meet him again. ", Bonnie adds in.

" But there is no exact way to control the rift and predic when it opens! It opens when it wants!", Chica says.

" But sometimes… it's at the right time.", Freddy answers as he glances at Chica. Foxy adds in, " Yeah… what if it not random? What if… he's leading us somewhere…"

" What do you mean, Foxy?" Jake asked.

Janet looks towards Foxy general direction, " How could he be controlling where we go and how we get there?", she adds.

" I'm pretty sure if he can fly through the rifts, he can control them. How else do you think he can follow us?", Freddy says as he rolled alongside Jake.

The flash of Green Lighting almost hit Freddy.

" FAZBEARS! YOU'RE MINE NOW! STAY STILL PLEASE! IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!"

Everyone screamed as Dr. JST flew closer and closer to them.

" We got to find a universe NOW!", Bonnie shouts.

Another bolt almost hits them. " But how EXACTLY?! We just fly into them with warning nor hesitation!", Chica yells as she holds Janet closer to her.

" What if _we_ can control them ourselves?", Foxy smiled, " EVERYONE! THINK OF A UNIVERSE QUICK!"

Everyone closed eyes and thought quickly as they good. An evil laughter can be heard getting closer and closer and closer as they try to think. Then it got quiet. Janet felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Heeeeey... HEY! YOU LOOK LIKE ME! JAKE JAKE! COME HERE AND LOOK!"

The voice sound familiar. Like _her's._ But just extremely obnoxious. Not comparing to Jake, this was just another type of annoying to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the girl. It was another version of her alright. She looks back down at the herd.

In this universe, Jake wasn't the one getting killed and getting his immortality, it was Janet. Jake was killed by not Vincent, but Mike... Not only that, Janet's name was Janet Dolly Schmidt. Jake's was Jake Meridius Baker.

PS! Janet had her hair down but had more of a curlier appearance then to her hair. She wore something on the line similar to Jake's work outfit at the Pizzeria and here. But instead of wearing pants she wore a black short skirt. The one thing that took her by surprise, was her black eyes with red pupils.

Jake gazed at her and smiled. " What in the actual heck!? I'm a girl? Are you… oh no… I'M JANET! AAAAH! " Jake quickly looks over to Janet. " Oh… sorry. Didn't see you there."

" Har Har, I should make a list of why I hate Jake…"

PS! Janet tilted her head, " What, you don't like Jake? He's a nice and timid guy but he packs a lot of punch!" she says swinging her fist to the side.

Janet interrupts her otherself, " Timid? Nice? Calm? Wait, what Jake are you talking about?", Janet asks.

" Well, _my_ Jake of course! Jake Meridius Baker.", she answers.

" Jake… huh?! Jake Baker!?"

The Fazbears looked at a bit surprised.

" Woah! Easy there! Geez, what's so wrong with the name? I felt like I just confessed that I murdered someone."

Janet just sighs, " Nevermind… what's… your name?", she seemed excited to answer.

" Janet Dolly Schmidt! The one! The only! And the superbly sexy!", she happily states.

" Schmidt? Huh? Oh…", Janet sort of realized what was going on. Everyone has _switched_ personalities and possibly "powers".

" Oh what? You're confusing me!", she whined.

" Nothing, nothing it's that… I am not from here…", Janet explains.

" Ok. Well you're welcomed here! JAKE! Come say hi!", she called.

A young male came out from down the hallway and came next to the Power Switched! Janet. He was wearing sort a Janet type outfit. His hair was nicely combed and not curley. He had regular eyes, neat beige pants, and a white short sleeved button up with a dark red/purple necklace around his neck. He kneels down to her as the other did the same.

" Hi… um… Janet? Who are these people?", Power Switched! Jake asked.

" Don't know! Randomly fell from out of nowhere. And this one is also pretty confusing.", Power Switched!, the _other_ , Janet states.

The _other_ Jake kindly lend her a hand and brought on her feet. The _other_ Janet stands up confidently. The _other_ Jake stood slowly up to her side.

" Janet, are you sure that you can trust these guys? Shouldn't we talk to the others about them and-"

" Jake, it's fine! Just _chill_ out! They seem alright! Hey you know… the other Jake there kind of looks like you and the others look like the other guys!", she states nudging Power Switched! Jake.

" But…"

PS! Janet shushed his nervous friend. _Other_ Jake sighed in defeat.

" Ok fine… just be careful.". Jake looked at his other self. " God, you're so painful to listen too. It's like listening to two Janet's except one looks like me. Someone for real, kill me now."

PS! Janet laughed. " Hahaha! Good one, not-my-Jake!"

Real Janet sighs in anger and annoyance, " You loved to see me get mad at you, don't ya?", Janet asks.

" No… well yes actually. It's cute. It's like a puppy getting angry at it's owner for not getting back his chew toy."

" I would slap you… but I don't have any desire to be your 'cute puppy without a chew toy'."

Jake eyes perked up a tinsy bit. She leans over to PS! Janet's ear and whispered, " That kind of kinky when she said she has no desire for being my cute puppy stuff don't you think?"

" I know right? Rawrrr~"

Jake and PS! Janet hold back laughter while Janet stares angrily. " Look, she's doing it again! Join me in laughter!", they both started to laugh in unison.

PS! Jake and the orginal Janet blushed. He looked and Janet nodded.

" We can still punch them to make them shut up. Care to join me? That is if… you're ok with that… I don't if you're the violent type or not…"

Janet thought about it and nodded. She then tried to walk forward but something was a just a bit weird. A sharp pain was felt in the middle of her back. She stopped then ,winced, and walked back.

" I would… but not right now...", she answers slowly putting her hand behind to rub her back a bit.

" Oh ok…", PS! Jake looked over at the Fazbears and nodded.

" You mind if I can… harm your friend?"

Everyone agreed, even Foxy. PS! Jake turned around to the others and said, " ENOUGH! Guys! That's not really funny! You are hurting me and my… friend's feelings."

Jake and PS! Janet stopped laughing, " Oh boo who, Boo-Who Jake. Everyone gets made fun of these days. Mostly on the internet. It's weird cause when people tell me to kill myself, I laugh cause I can't. Literally. Am I right, oh Janet, my Janet?"

PS! Janet nods anyway but regular Janet didn't exactly, " Even though she's my other self, I am not going to agree. Me and other Jake are not immortal and we'll take things different so… sorry, no.", she answers.

Besides the other universe, she was quite calm in this one after learning what was going on. PS! Jake nods and only PS! Janet sighs, " Takes everything so… seriously..", she whispers.

Jake snickers and snorts. He starts to bleed out more from his nose and open wounds in his arms, legs, and neck. Janet asks, " Jake you ok?"

" Yes mom." Jake replies.

PS! Janet sticks her finger in Jake's neck. Jake twitches. " AH THAT'S MY SPINE! Jk, lol, you can poke it."

PS! Janet starts digging her fingers in Jake's neck. After she finished, Janet blurted, " Excuse me?! What was that?!"

PS! Janet chuckles," Well you're just like my Jake, worried to do crazy things. Not even getting out there once in awhile. Just… isolated. Like a magician trapped in a horrible magic trick. You got to be the good magician once in awhile. Hopefully...", PS! Janet smirks.

" Look I'm fine the way I am.", Regular Janet protested.

PS! Janet nodded but ignores her. Janet felt a bit annoyed but kept her cool. Jake rest his good arm on PS! Janet's shoulder. Her shirt started to stain with blood. " Yeah, we ran into a zombie issues and Freddy here smashed my brains out."

PS! Janet laughs, " Wow, that sucks. I've been through worse."

" Like what?"

" Polar Express? Got ran over by it."

" So? I was shot by a firing squad by King Creeper!"

" King? He decapitated me!"

" ME TOO!", PS! Janet and Regular Jake stared into each other's black eyes." Yo, dude, girl, I think we just became, like, immortal friends or something...",Jake says.

Regular Janet rolls her eyes as they converse. " Yep indeed you are…", Janet whispers under her breath quite peeved.

She begins to walk away from the two and decided to go sit by the stage. That same exact back pain happened again but worse. She winced a bit and took a deep breathe, " You know what? I'll lean..", she says to herself, leaning her right arm of the stage.

Luckily no one had noticed. She hoped it wouldn't continue but who knew?

" By the way, do you happen to have a spare Golden Freddy suit around. And also, your Chica knows how to make some pies right?"

PS! Janet scratched the back of her head. " Well… does yours? Cause mine doesn't. Bonnie's the master chef here."

Regular Bonnie's ears perked. " I-I'm a what?"

" A wizard of cooking! Nice! Except last time, we let Bonnie make something, he almost burn the place down and our Chica kicked his purple butt for ruining everything. It was funny too! I got it all on video and Janet's in the background screaming at me to stop recording and for Chica to stop kicking Bonnie's butt."

Bonnie blushes and Chica growls and him. " I will never EVER forgive you for that!"

" Y-y-y-yes, ma'am."

Jake continues," OH YEAH! And Bonnie called her ma'am ever since. It's even funnier! Now about me and those pies…"

PS! Janet showed the way to the kitchen where everyone was. Regular Janet saw them leave and got up carefully as she had no idea what was really going on with her back. She walked to the kitchen behind them to take a peak. PS! Freddy turned out to be really good at the guitar, Chica was great at telling folklores and tales, Bonnie was the cook, and Foxy was a drummer. They chatted for a bit about their universe and PS! Jake had a fear of Mike. Well... the power switched Mike. PS! Janet… not so much. Different stories, different universes.

" It was really kind of… nerve racking back then. But I rather not…"

" Come on, Jake, no one's gonna judge ya!", PS! Janet interrupts.

" Yeah! No one's gonna judge you!", Regular Jake adds.

" I know that! Let me talk please.", PS! Jake sort of snaps.

" Go on.", Regular Janet answers calmly.

" Well… I died from a murderer and came back to life. The end.", PS! Janet coughed.

" Ermmm… cough! Cough! Weak! Cough! Cough! There's more...", she whispers.

" Knock it off! It's hard for him!", she snaps.

PS! Janet sighs, " Alright, Alright. I'll stop."

PS! Jake finally smiles a bit, " Thank you. Anyways… I guess I'll explain… more.", he began.

He started to talk about his knowledge about what happen. Just more as bits and pieces. But people caught on. In this Universe Mike was Vincent. Vincent was Mike. Regular Janet caught along very well. Other just accepted the bits and pieces instead.

" And… then… I met Janet. _My_ Janet. Just incase anyone gets confused.", he finishes.

" Just how I remembered it.", Regular Janet answers.

" Wow. Janet… this sounds awfully familiar… where have I heard it before?", Jake asks.

She sighs, " You know where. From me.", she answers plainly, " Just trade your father in this world for… _him_. As in the murderer of our world.", she answers a bit quietly than before.

PS! Janet's voice boomed loudly. " Alright! Great share! What now?", she asks.

" I need Goldie. Other Janet, do you have Golden Freddy? Maybe I can still heal even if he's from another universe."

PS! Janet tilted her head and thinks a moment, " Well… hmmm… I think we have Golden Freddy somewhere…", she says. Her eyes trail off into the distance. She was finding him.

" Well… if you do, do you know where it is?", Regular Janet asks.

PS! Jake cuts in," Well, if so, it would be in… well… the Parts and Service room somewhere.", he replied.

" Yep, he's in there. Jake, can you go get him?"

Regular Jake nodded. He got up and sure enough, returned with Golden Freddy. Jake wore him but found that something was a bit different about this.

" Hey Janet, what did you do with this suit? Is there… stickers in here? And I just realized, why does he have a more… slimmer body?"

PS! Jake sighs and comes over to him with a bit of a blush. " Other me, Jake, Golden Freddy is fit for a girl, like my Janet is a girl. It's a girl mascot suit.", he answers.

" I'M WEARING A WHAT!?", Regular Freddy and Foxy laughs.

Jake snarls and the two, " Laugh it up, furballs!", PS! Janet laughs along side with Chica and Bonnie.

Almost an half an hour went by and Jake was finally fully healed and at the same time, the rift opened.

" Finally!", said Jake who threw his arms up, " I felt like I've been in a suit for 30 minutes!"

Foxy was confused, " But ya' were-"

" No Foxy. No."

Jake waved goodbye to everyone and hopped into the rift. The Fazbears did the same. Janet was last but she didn't hopped in like the others. She carefully put on foot into the rift and then the other. And then waved goodbye but kept hand to support her back. They flew in the rift and most of the Fazbears started talking about the universe they just left and how cool it was.

Chica glanced over to Janet," You ok?", she asks noticing Janet's hand just kind of supporting her back.

" I'm ok. You really don't have to worry about it.", Janet responds just being positive and not trying to give in to anything that she was having some terrible back pain. But Janet assumed it would just go away.

" Are you sure?",Chica asks.

Janet nods smiling a little, " Yeah, sure.", she answers.

Chica goes to talk with the others. Janet sighs and whispers, " Sure..."

Soon they were bumped into the _other_ universe.

 _The universe of the nine mercenaries..._


	11. Universe 33: The Team Fortress Universe

**Regular POV:**

Teufort… it's quiet place… with a small pond in the middle, an old rickety bridge in the middle and two forts. For a couple seconds, there nothing but silence, then…

" _MISSION BEGINS IN TEN SECONDS!_ ", said a young administrator.

Her name was Clara. She's been working as Cyber Inc's admin for about 30 or so years. Her job was to watch the kid's "play".

Two forts were different from each other. One was RED, one was BLU. Two leaders. One was owned by Lord Redmond Inferno and the other, Doctor "Ender" Bluetorch Mann. He was not related to the famous Mann family and their failed weapon company. It's a long story for the history of these two leaders and their merchs. Inside the RED enforcement's room. The team was getting ready for their battle.

Foxy, reached into his locker and pulled out his Pistol, Scattergun, and metal Pirate Hook. He wore a simple red torn shirt, brown shorts, and grey shoes. On his shoulders was a black hook surrounded in a red background. He would usually wear nothing on his head, but today was the day to wear his red bandana.

He was in charge of getting the briefcase and running it back home… alive.

" HEY GUYS! YOU READY!?"

They cheered and laughed. Yep… they were ready. From across the room to the metal door, he can see his teammates:

 **King Creeper (The Soldier)**

 **Golden Freddy(The Pyro)**

 **Bonnie Bunny (The Engineer)**

 **Freddy Fazbear (The Heavy)**

 **Chica Chicken (The Demochick)**

 **Jacob Storyteller (The Sniper)**

 **Janet Baker (The Medic)**

 **The Storyteller (The Spy)**

 **And of course, Foxy the Pirate (The Scout)**

" _5…! 4…! 3…! 2…! 1…!_ "

The iron doors opened and the team ran outside. The BLU team ran out as well. They clashed at the center and King Creeper was the first killed by JST when he sniped him in midair while trying to rocket jump to the other side. Foxy used a special drink called, " RUM N' RUN" to speed past people and not get killed( Think of it as BONK! Atomic Drink, but with a pirate twist). Unfortunately, it wore off as he ran past Janet and Freddy. He didn't last long.

Janet was wearing pretty much a Medic's outfit with its blue cross symbol on each elbow. But also had a tiny badge that had what seemed to be a black Golden Freddy symbol on it surrounded by a blue background. She wore circular glasses and was a bit taller than the regular Janet and had a bit shorter hair that.

The Freddy wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a black top hat logo surrounded in a blue background on both shoulders. He wore a black vest and had a belt laced with bullets. He wore tanned pants and a silver belt buckle with the BLU logo on it. He wore his usual black tophat and bowtie. His minigun, who has no name, was his weapon of choice along with a shotgun and his microphone with a long black cord. On his feet, were black boots.

As Janet continued to heal Freddy, she saw one of her teammates, Chica, ask for help as she backed up from the incoming enemies. " MEDIC! MEEEEEEDIC!"

She finished healing Freddy to go help Chica. " Da! Thanks, doctor!" ,Freddy shouted in a thick russian accent.

Janet makes her way to her as she runs into the BLU base. She hid behind a wall near the entrance and waited for her to show up. She pulls out a Sonic Screwdriver and devilishly smiles. " Chica? Vhere are you?"

" Right behind you." She ran in and tackled her. " Your healing tool is useless come prepared to THIS!", She swung down on her chest. Janet moves out of the way of the attack, takes off her pack, and pulls out a bonesaw.

" Time Vord… if you're velly going to vight me, let's see your true vace!"

" Very well then," Chica raises her wing near her neck and pulls off a white bow that hasn't seen before. The yellow feathers disappeared and replaced it with a red tinted tweed jacket. " Cheers, Herr Docta.", The Storyteller said in his sweet british accent.

He wore a band around his shoulders with a black TARDIS in a RED background. A red bowtie, white dress shirt, red suspenders, jeans, and red sand shoes was his wardrobe choice. He had a small white stick poking out of the corner of his mouth. Don't worry, it's just a cherry lollipop.

" So, Medic, why are we just standin'? Let's begin the duel!", The Storyteller and Janet clashed and slashed at each other blocking and disarming each other. They ended up back outside again, Janet with the upper hand. She killed him swiftly and quickly.

" Very good... dummkopf.", she says out loud looking down at the fallen Storyteller.

" WE HAVE TAKEN THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE!", said Clara the Administrator.

" YEEES!", Janet heard Freddy shout and celebrate.

" WE HAVE DROPPED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!"

" Vhat?!" Janet says getting a little upset as she adjusts her circular glasses.

Meanwhile in the RED base, the RED team's Bonnie built a 'mark two' sentry in the corner of the room and fixed it just in time before his sentry was almost sapped by an enemy time lord.

Bonnie wears his red hard hat, and goggles over his head. He had to cut two holes on the top to fit his ears. He wore a red shirt underneath his brownish-grey overalls. For safety precautions, he wore yellow knee and elbow pads. Bonnie's always been a safety freak, more than a genius. His icon was a black gears in a red background.

The BLU team's Foxy ran in and received the intelligence but died from the sentry before he can even get out of the room. He laughed and slapped his knee before his sentry was quickly sapped again and was back stabbed.

" Not so funny now, eh Carrot Eater? HA HA HA!", he snorted.

He was about to finish what Foxy has started but jumped to the sentry exploding, " What the bloody heck!?" , he screamed. He realised that it was only the sapped sentry " Oh… damn… that always scares me.", The Storyteller continued to pick up the briefcase only to drop it again out of fear from a strange light opening in the middle of the room.

The rift opened and spit out a boy and a girl. The BLU Storyteller stood there in great shock as all of this unfolded. The rest of the gang appeared and landed on top of boy. A grizzly bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a one eyed, one handed, fox slowly stood up and shook the dust off themselves. He snapped back into reality and took out his Sonic Pistol.

" Alright! I've already been through enough to scare the living daylights out of me! So hands up!"

The girl saw him and moved back a few steps into the chicken. " Ow!", she quietly said as she bumped into her with her back. The chicken shield her with her large yellow arms.

The boy said, " S.T?"

The BLU Storyteller growled, " Shut up, whoever you are. You're friends here are supposed to be dead. Along with the others I killed on the way here." He narrowed down on the bunny, " Expectionaly you…"

Bonnie ears jerked up, " M-me?"

The BLU! Storyteller nodded, " Unless you're a Time Lord, then that gives me another reason to kill you."

He pulled the hammer on his gun. It's click echoed in the room and bounced inside Bonnie's metal skull sending a wave of fear up his spine. The girl wiggled out of the chicken's grip and stepped in front of the scared bunny.

" Wait! No one, and I mean NO ONE, is getting killed! He didn't do anything! This… this is just a misunderstanding! Please!", she answers trying to be calm.

" Then explain everything to me. NOW! Before I finish off all of you!", he snapped.

The girl was a bit surprised that the Storyteller, a kind, gentle, hearted Time Lord, was now harsh, annoyed, and angry. She was lucky enough that it was not the Storyteller they knew.

" Well!? I don't have all day!"

" Hey S.T, back off, she's been through more shi- stuff then you." The child said stepping a few inches in front of the group.

The Storyteller laughed, " We have a hero here… that's perfect."

He put away his gun and took out his sharp edged Sonic Screwdriver.

" Let's settle this like REAL men!", he said with a devious smile.

Jake cracked his knuckles, " It would be a REAL honor to kick your alien ass…"

Before they came up to each other to duke it out, the outraged female limped over in front of both of them, " If you as much even start, I will take on BOTH of you if I have to! I DON'T want any more fights!", she then takes a deep breath and looks toward the BLU Storyteller, " I'll tell you what happened."

He smirked, " Well know… Finally, we can have a friendly chat." He slowly put away his dangerous weapon and paid full attention to the girl. " First off, what is your name? And who's your… friend here?" " HEY PAL! I hope your not hinting at-"

" Jake stop! He's not!", Janet snapped. Jake crossed his arms mouthed a curse at the time child. " Anyways, his name is Jake, as you can tell by me shouting at him, his over protective. I'm Janet and these are my friends." She pointed to the brown grizzly bear. " That's Freddy." Freddy tipped his hat respectfully. Janet continued, " The purple bunny you threatened earlier is Bonnie." Storyteller smiled, " Hello, Bonnie. Sorry about your sentry or… it's not really yours, right?" Bonnie shook his head.

He quickly took his blue bowtie and replaced it with a white bowtie. He tucked both sides and bunny ears plus a yellow hardhat materialized on top of his head. " I'll be right back, I need to check on something." He ran out of the room. " That was weird. He had your bunny ears, Bonnie."

" Yeah… I saw that… but why would he-"

" HEY BOYS! WE GOTTA' TIME LORD!"

" Well duh, who did you expect?" The sound of meat being stabbed echoed along with a loud, " GAAAAAAAAAH!"

A loud thud scared everyone. The Storyteller returned with a blue bowtie on a blood splatter on his white dress suit. " The Bunginner got blood on my suit. Don't worry, he won't be back for a bit, but when he does, he will bring more people."

" Well? What are we waiting for Janet? Tell him before we get killed here!", Jake shouted as he waved his arms like a bird.

" Ok ok! So anyways, we all come from another universe. The flash of light you must've seen was an effect of the rift. Just to be clear, we have been traveling in this rift from universe to universe, and it dropped us here. We are not here to cause trouble nor do we want to be _in_ trouble. This happens randomly and the rift will hopefully be back soon, but we can't be exactly sure when.", Janet explains.

The BLU Storyteller raised an eyebrow, " Uh… oh… well…" he straightened his suit and bowtie, " that's not really what I was expecting but… ok then! I think I'm getting to understand you guys. I am assuming you two are Chica and Foxy?"

They nodded.

Perfect! I like it when I'm right… Anyways, while you're waiting for your… rift to appear again, would you mind helping me with this?"

He picked up the briefcase and the intercom blurred, " ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!"

Bonnie ears perk up and twitched a bit, " Is anyone getting a deisha vu moment here?"

" Oh no, I knew the room looked awfully familiar…" Freddy said with a worried expression on his face.

Foxy got excited, " Yeah… hey YEAH! I know what I have to do! ", He swooped up the Intel, " SEE YA GUYS!" And with that, he disappeared around the corner.

" Wow, he seems happy…", said the Storyteller.

Jake nodded and patted the his back.

" Yes he does, S.T, yes he does…"

To their surprise, The BLU Janet walked in. " Alright ze fox that just van by is not our Scoot! In fact, ze's not even in UNIFORM! So who zee HECK took the in… oh…", She looked around the room.

Jake's eyes widened, " Flirt- I MEAN- so, you're a doc right? Yeah of course you beautiful... Anyways, your dubbelganger here has her back cracked slightly by some madman we met."

" It's NOT cracked! Even though you heard a snap doesn't mean it… did.", she defends. She moaned in pain and grasped her lower back. Jake smirks, " I'm sorry what was that?"

" It's just back pain! I'll get over it!", she answers.

As Jake and Janet began going back and forth on if it is cracked. Janet the Medic looks to the Storyteller, " Do you know who they are or are you confused and angered as I am?", she asks him.

" Trust me, I wanted to kill the fat one first. It would've been an easy kill even if it isn't the enemy Heavy."

Freddy scoffed, " HEY!"

Janet looks to Freddy then back to the BLU! Storyteller.

" Ya ya, it vould have been easy... But… it vay a been somevhat of a good ting too NOT kill them off though."

Freddy smiles.

The BLU! Storyteller snarled, " Whatever."

Freddy frowns. He pulls a book out of his hat, walks to far corner of the room, sits criss-cross applesauce, and reads silently. Jake and Janet still continued to argue about the back and if it was broken.

" IT'S… FRICKEN'… BROKEN… JANET! It's ok to admit it! I won't judge!"

" I'm not scared to admit it! It's just that I believe it's not broken! I want to keep a positive attitude on the fact that-"

" POSITIVE ATTITUDE!?"

" Yes!"

" Oh my…"

" Hey!" , the annoyed Storyteller shouted, " You two, just shut up! You two fight like an old married couple!" Jake and Janet looked at each other and blushed. " The nervously chuckled and backed away from each other. " Ugh, finally. Thank you so much, Storyteller.", thanked Freddy.

" You're welcome…", he walked beside the female Medic and straightened his suit. He pulled her down to his eye level by the tie, " Do whatever you want with them. If it's one of your sick twisted medical procedures, leave me out of them. I'm going to check on Foxy to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid."

She looked back, cold and firm. " Ok… First off, ve talked about my medical procedures. It vas a one time ting and I learned my vays… probably. Even though I vost my medical license doesn't mean I'm not a good doctor. And secondly…", She took her free hands and prayed his fingers off with ease. " Don't touch me, please. Your hands are dirty and you're ruining my suit.", she answers stern but still calm. " You can go now."

He stormed off without saying a word. Janet can hear him pressing buttons on his watch and him cloaking. Dr. Janet clapped her hands together and took a deep breathe.

" Alright."

She turned on her heel to the remaining Fazbears and the original Jake and Janet. Freddy was still reading in the corner, Bonnie and Chica were looking out the big windows on the far side of the room near where Freddy is reading, and the two teens were still arguing about how there not an old married couple fighting.

" Hallo?" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention. She tried to put on somewhat of a smile. " Sorry about that, I was just having a friendly talk with my mercenary friend. And also, I forgot to properly introduce-", She stopped and listened for a sound. She heard something… She couldn't tell what it was though.

" Wha-"

She shushed Jake.

" We got to get out of here. If I'm correct, Te RED's are close.", she answered plainly. Everyone froze, not knowing what to do. " So… COME ON! We will meet n' greet later!", she yells as she gestures a hand to come follow her.

They nodded and everyone, except the original Janet, began following her out of the room. The BLU Janet stopped, sighed, and ran back to her. " Come on we got to go! Te RED's are probably on their way!

Janet looks up to her," I'm..trying. It's that…"

Dr. Janet remembered Jake's comment from earlier, " Te back situation! Ah yes, I almost forgot." She lifts her up carefully and cradles her, " I guess will do it this way."

" But I.."

" Shush! Don't say a vard. You're LUCKY I didn't leave you behind. I get very forgetful sometimes."

She met up with the group outside the Intelligence Room near the staircase to the left. Jake and Chica kept look out until Dr. Janet and… Janet were with them. She left Janet with the others and scouted up the stairs to see if anyone was there. She peeped her head out of the exit. A RED King Creeper was waiting for her and shouted, " ENEMY DOCTOR IN THE INTEL ROOM! ATTACK!", before firing a crocket( Critical-Rocket) at her. She jumped back and tumbled down the stairs. Everyone rushed in to help her out but she denied. " It's alright. I'll help myself up. Other then that, he missed."

" Who missed?" ,Chica asked.

" King Creeper, the RED team's Soldier."

She got to her feet quickly and pulled out her syringe gun, " We don't have much time, he's gathering more people. But I don't understand how he knew we were coming…"

" THEY'RE DOWN HERE! LET'S MOVE!"

" Oh sugar honey ice tea, they're coming!" Jake said hiding behind Freddy.

" This way!" Bonnie pointed to the other stairs on the other side of the hall and sprinted. Freddy pushed Jake aside and ran to the stairs.

" HEY FATBEAR! WATCH IT!" , Jake chased after him. Chica picked up her injured friend and ran to the stairs. She looks back to see the enemy team coming after them from afar. King Creeper, JST, and the RED Foxy was chasing them. The original Foxy yelled and gasped for air, " GUYS! WAIT… UP!"

The RED Foxy shouted, " WILL BE HEAD BUTTIN' YA SOON!"

The Fazbears and Jake ran faster. By the time the got to theto p of the stairs, they were short of breath. All except Jake.

" What are we going to do!? Where are we going, doc?! ", Jake asked Foxy over to his side.

" As far avay as possible from ze RED team for now. My BLU team will go after them shortly. I hope. Wait... Fox… vere is the briefcase?"

" Arrrr… yer Storyteller got it. He said I was a distraction."

" That LITTLE….!", she stopped and took in a deep breath, " Ok… Ok. That's alright. As long as he has it, we will be fine.", she answers. ' _If he keeps it the whole way that is…_ '

" RED Team is getting closer!", Janet yells as she pointed down the staris behind them.

" Grrr….vhere's our Heavy when you need him? EVERYONE! LET'S MOVE!" Freddy moans but does so anyways. They jumped from the battlements on jogged halfway across the bridge.

" Were almost to our base.", she answers as she sees the BLU base up ahead. The RED Foxy jumped in front of the group from the hole in the roof along with Golden Freddy, JST, and King.

" YOU! Chicken! Take her!"

SHE gently tosses her into Chica's arms and then takes out her Bonesaw and her Syringe gun. " Everyone stay behind me!",She ordered. " HA!" FOxy laughed, " Look at this, she thinks she can take on all of us! Hea' guys, let me get the lass."

Foxy jumps forward with his shiny hook and slashes at her. She misses and starts using her Bonesaw. She tries to stab him with sharp jabs but they would dodge them easy.

" YE'LL NEVER GET ME! YAR HAR!", he proudly bragged as he jumps around her and on the poles.

He ends up tackling her to the ground, Dr. Janet tries to push him back. Suddenly she looks down at his exposed chest. It's in perfect range for her bonesaw.

" YER GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Foxy raised his hook high in the air, ready to strike. She stabs the bonesaw through him. He coughed and gagged and stumbled off her. Blood poured from his chest with the Bonesaw still lodged inside him. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

" I beg to differ, mein friend." She smirked as she took the Bonesaw out. " Now… who's next?" JST, Goldie, and King were in great shock.

King growled, " I'LL GET THE DOCTOR! YOU TWO KILL THE OTHERS!" Goldie and JST nodded, Goldie whipped out his flare gun and axe while JST held in one hand his sharp edged Kuri.

" HHHMPM!", Goldie yelled as he ran in the direction of Janet and Chica. Dr. Janet was about to saw through Goldie's bones but was punched by King. While, she was busy with King, Janet yelped, being a bit helpless in Chica's arms. Jake stepped forward and blocked her. The axe split Jake's head in two. The head was still attached to the neck. Jake's body collapsed to the ground.

" Oh no, Jake... Not again..." ,Janet says helplessly

Chica held Janet tightly and stepped backward. Goldie looks down and laughs, then he countied to swing at them. Chica kept dodging and ducking the blows, still with her friend in her arms. JST walked up slowly to Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy who were hiding near the BLU base in the corner. JST stood over them, smirking.

" It's just to easy, isn't?"

Foxy pushed Freddy toward him, " Kill him first! Please spare me!" Freddy looked back at Foxy furiously.

" It doesn't matter who dies first. You're all going to end up like that anyways…"

JST raised his Kuri in the air. They all closed their eyes and waited for their unfortunate demise. They heard a loud explosion and felt something trickling and raining down upon their faces. Bonnie was the first to open his eyes. The sun blocked a familiar figure. Bonnie reached out to him.

" Stand down." The figure said

He looked over to Goldie, " HEY MAGGOT! OVER HERE!"

Goldie looked over at him.

" Come here sweet heart and fight me like a man!"

" MMMMMMMMPH!", Goldie swung at him. Freddy saw him fight. The BLU's King Creeper had saved them. King took out his iron sword and blocked Goldie's blotched axe. He swung at him again at the legs, King jumped up and perfectly landed on top of it, disarming him. He took out his flare gun and quickly aimed it at his opponent's head. King ducked down, punched him in the nuts and swept underneath Goldie. He fell to the ground still holding his groin. King stood up and picked up the axe.

" You were good boy, really good. But not as good as me!", King came down on him with the axe on his head, killing him swiftly.

Dr. Janet comes back to the group after killing the other team's King. The body had multiple syringes all over him...

" You guys are vight?"

" Yeah, I guess so…" , Foxy said getting up. Chica was not carrying both Jake and Janet. Foxy gasped, " Chica, what happened to the poor soul?!"

" She broke her back, don't you-"

" No, not her! Him! Jake my boy!"

Chica sighed but kept a smile," Foxy, he's fine, we need to focus on getting out of here. Doc, can you lead us to where we need to go before the RED team comes back?"

She nods and nudges her head down to one of the entrances to the BLU base. " Go. Take a right, then a left and wait there. I need to check on King."

Foxy gently takes Jake and the rest of the gang followed Chica into the BLU base.

Dr. Janet walked up to King, who was busy stabbing the RED Foxy even though he's already been killed.

" King! Enough! I killed the creature alveady!"

King stops and wipes the blood of the sword, " Oh…"

" You all set, King?!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!", King salutes her, " I HAVE ONE QUESTION, NURSE! DO I HAVE PERMISSION TO ASK?"

" Ask avay! But QUICKLY! I don't have much time on mein hands!"

" DOES THAT MEAN I STILL HAVE PERMISSION TO ASK ?!"

" YES! YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO ASK ME!"

" Are you still mad at me for teleporting to much pizza last week?"

" NO! WE DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" she takes a deep breathe, " Listen, Soldier, I HAVE TO GO! THEY NEED A GUIDE! If you want to come, then follow and cover me! ", she salutes him and waves a quick goodbye. King looks down at the corpses and then to the BLU base. " Ok! I'll follow! It's like follow the leader except it's more exciting!"

They met up with the group and headed to the Reinforcements Room. The iron door opened and everyone ran inside. King Creeper jumped up and shuts iron door behind them. The room had no other occupants except, Dr. Janet, King Creeper, and the Fazbears.

" We're here.", BLU! Janet answers.

Everyone stops running. Everyone was panting and breathing in rapidly. A mixture of sweat and oil leaked out of there creases. Janet was sweating from the intense heat and the excitement from what happened.

" Geez! That was... energy... decreasing…!", Bonnie responds through puffs of air. Chica puts Janet down gently and Foxy slams Jake's body. It split down the middle toward his neck. " Please, Foxy, pick him back up. We don't need him to split more on the floor.", Janet politely commands as she rubs her back.

As Foxy attempted to bring Jake's head back together, Dr. Janet and King Creeper conversed quietly.

" I do not trust these, maggots! What if they turned out to be Time Lords!?" King Creeper exclaimed.

" If vhey are Time Vords, I would know and vere is nothing veird about tis group!", Dr. Janet snaps.

" That's what I've been trying to say, sister! I WANT THEM OUT!"

" Ve are NOT doing any such action! They are vine! If there is anything Vrong then… I vill handle it."

" Do it fast! I will not tolerate failure on my team! And if these nuggets end up on the side that's not ours, I rip out their organs and beat them with it!" , King puffs, salutes, and marches off with his rocket launcher resting on his shoulder. He passed Foxy and growled at him. Foxy jumped and hopped on top of Freddy, who then pushed him down.

Jake watches King Creeper and then looks to the Medic, " So… uh… what do we do now, doc?"

She sighs, " Well….you better not show any weird or sneaky activities or he'll come after you. But… I don't that will be necessary. Besides… you seem… very… VERY confused." She adjusted her glasses and pulls off her pack.

" Well… my head's split open and Janet's back is weird and your team members look like my friends. Enough said, right?"

" I see... Also, speaking of which, how te heck are you still… ALIVE… AND TALKING!?"

" It's a long story, doctor, but do you mind helping my friend here first? Then me?"

She looks to him, freaked out and confused but shrugs it off.

" I guess so. By the vay, how did this happen again? I mean like the back, vhy you're here, and so forth?"

Even though she thought they were good she had to get an explanation to be sure.

" We've been traveling through universes by a rift. And… it lands randomly in different locations.", Janet replies as she tried to keep her back straight.

" Hmm...I zee. Anything... _else_?"

Jake tries to close his head, " Both of us died and came back, except she got scars and I can't feel them. No pain, no gain, like I always say! Also my eyes change different colors in the dark. It's like a curse or something, I don't know. Now are you gonna heal us, doc?"

As the her mixture of anger and confusion wore down she accepted it. They were new go-ers. " Ok, Ok. Come on. Will go somewhere else so ve are not in ze main hallway of all ze commotion that goes in zes base."

She went over to the cabinet, opened both doors and stayed there for a few seconds. " Now vhere's that levea? Oh! Here!" The cabinet slowly sunk into the ground and revealed a metal door, " Come! Let's not vait any longer!"

She showed them down a flight of stairs which led to a half-lit hallway with cobwebs and dust bunnies everywhere. The place looked as if it was abandoned and never used or even no one discovered it and this was the first time everyone was seeing it. Freddy was disgusted at the sight of all this as he was always a neat freak and slight germaphobe when he's in a bad or relaxed mood. Bonnie, Foxy, Jake, Janet and even Dr. Janet didn't mind the mess, but the problem was Chica wouldn't stop sneezing. With every sneeze, she sprayed either oil, mucus, or a mixture of both. The poor injured girl had to be carried by Freddy.

" ACHOOO!", her sneeze loudly echoed. It was starting to hurt everyone's ears… except Jake of course. He's more annoyed than worried about everyone's ear drums being destroyed.

" Oh my goodness, Chica, if you sneeze one more time, I'll turn you into fried chicken."

" YOU WOULDN'T YOU… you… ah AH GEEEEAHHHHHH-"

Foxy covered her beak without looking and she sneezed loudly in her beak. Mucus slowly dripping out of the creaks of her eyes.

" Bless you, mein young hen! Sorry for ze mess, I never velly get a chance to clean this place up, but that would take forever!"

Chica rubs the mucus away, " It's fine, I hate dust… oh no… AAAHHHHH-"

Foxy covers her beak again. She doesn't sneeze. She exhaled... then sneezed.

The gang finally came to a pair of white/grey swinging doors. " Vell... this is vhere I am most of the time when ve aren't vighting zee RED's. Here's vhere zee dangerous things and gore-ish things happen. Like if it vas an… emergency and can't be solved vith a medic gun. It's kind of vike… another vork place. But I don't choose to go there often. But it's my quiet spot." She opened the swinging doors and holds them for everyone. They slowly walked into the dark room.

" Lights! I'll get zem!"

They can hear her footsteps getting farther away and stopping. The lights flash on, temporarily blinding them. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw they were in a emergency style room. The room had a metal table in the center, a strange looking medigun hanging above it, a sliver table with sharp and bloody tools, heart monitors, small refrigerators, overlights, and cabinets with pills, bandages, and sharp needles. Janet notices the needles and the other scary looking tools and gulps. The Fazbears questioned both why they were here, WHY they chose to follow her, and her sanity.

" Now… if I remember correctly...hehehe… Ve have an injured patient, yes?"

" It's on my back.", Janet says totally forgetting about it. She has been so used to it she totally forgot about how heavy it was since Freddy and Chica were carrying her around. "

Well anyvays… I vill heal in a snap. It won't take long. Come… sit on ze table please. And Fazbears, please, make yourself comfortable, don't touch anything, and I will get to Jake vhen I'm done here." The Fazbears obeyed and sat down where they stood.

" Ok sen…."

Janet hops on to the table and Dr. Janet fixes the position of the medic gun to her back. " Soo….Janet….right?" Janet nods to her medic self.

" Well I guess this von't take along. I promise I von't hurt you. This is safe… mostly. So… veady?", she asks.

Janet remembers as she used the device in the original universe when the Storyteller took them to Teufort. Foxy and Jake ended up dragging them along to fight alongside with Mann Co ( _Five Night's at Fortress 2)_ and saving it from robots ( _The Fight with ROBOTS!_ ).

Janet nods in approval. Dr. Janet gets ready to use the medic gun. She pulls the lever to heal Janet and… nothing happens. " Hmm… that's… odd.", she tries pulling the lever again but she was unsuccessful, " What ze HECK is going on here?! It was just verking fine not to long ago!"

" Hey doc, is Janet alright? Did you heal her?" ,Chica asked.

She was playing with her hands nervously, " Janet is going to be… alright. But… for some odd reason… my medigun refuses to cooperate!"

" So… what's gonna happen now?", Janet asks through fear of never being healed.

The worried Doctor thinks a moment and sighs, " We'll just have to do things the old fashion vay. Well… the more of _my_ modern way." Janet looks up to her. "We just need supplies for it though. Now ver are they? Ah! Here!" She walks over to a cabinet and searches for an item. She pulls out an item from the cabinet after intensively searching. It was a roll of bandages that seemed to be white but seem to have a glittery tint to them. These bandages were kept in a clear jar with the name " HEALING BANDAGES" written in blue.

She goes back to the group and held up the jar with pride. " Look here! This vill help." The Fazbears all tilted their heads at once in major confusion. " Alright, anyvay… just so everyone knows and just to say now, the bandages I took out are of my design. Heh, I haven't used zees in a vong time but they do verk. Once it it applied to zee area, vhere it needs the healing, it vill heal as quickly as possible."

She pauses to let everyone soak in the information. Everyone nodded in agreement as if they were listening.

" BUT!" Everyone jumps at her sudden addition, " if tampered with, it could lead to damage it's quick pace to heal, causing it to go on longer and take an extra… three to four hours? Yes! Three to four hours! So I expect you all to please be careful with her. More damage, longer time. Got it?"

Everyone nods, now more into the information that was just given.

" Thanks doc for healing her, but I don't think a simple band-aid is gonna heal this!", Jake said as he pointed up to is half opened head.

" Vell… I have other plans for zat. Janet has a much more simple injury. But I can also patch and stich you up. I have my ways..." ,she says with a wink.

She gazed off for a moment and then jumped when a certain thought popped in her mind. " Oh! I forgot something!"

She goes to the cabinet to her right and pulls the door open grabbing something. She takes what seems to be a back brace.

" Janet zhis is for you. Only because the back is so vulnerable. This brace will probably protect it from being tampered with. But you must be careful with it. If this comes off, you'll be in danger, mein freund."

Janet nods with great patience. " Great! Everyvone understands! Sometimes my team… well… most of the time, don't listen to their medic. But hey, you guys are a start.", she says with a slight chuckle. As she chuckles, Jake and his major injury clicked in her mind.

" Oh! Jake! Now...how is _this_ going to work?", she questioned herself.

" _VICTORY! BLU HAS CAPTURED THE INTELLIGENCE!_ " The Administrator bellowed.

" Huh? Guess like ve have von.", she says calmly, " but also not to vorry. They have a celebration somewhere else so they won't bother us down here of course. Anyvays… I guess we shall be all good, yes?"

" Sure thing, doc. Hey you know, come to think of it, I think your very cuuuu… rect! You're correct about the… umm… how the thing is suppose to go with that other thing and…", Jake looks to the other who were giving Jake the ' We know where you were going at this so don't even try it' look. He takes a deep breath and spits out, " Ok, how are we going to fix me? Cause I know them stitches ain't gonna work on me."

' _And I thought our Scout had the worst broken english...'_ , Dr. Janet criticized to herself.

. " Erm… yes… and vhat do you propose?"

" To you-I MEAN-I think we should propose that maybe your Jake Schmidt might have some healing properties. You know, cause he's wearing the Golden suit." She blushes a bit but hides it by turning around. " Erm… ya ya…"

" Ummm… Great! Let's go check if _maybe_ your Jake Schmidt would want to help me out with my head problem!", Jake cheerfully exclaimed as he tried to get up, only to fall down. Foxy caught him just in time before he can hit the ground and slung him over his shoulder.

" Ay, the lad be right. Let's see of yer Jake or whatever you call him could help him."

" Well vhile you do zat, I'll make sure your friends here are safe."

Foxy adjusted himself with Jake on his shoulder and waved goodbye to everyone. When they left, Chica stood by Janet's side while Freddy and Bonnie hanged out. Chica gently hugged Janet, " Please get well. I love you too much for you to get hurt…"

" Thank you, Chica. I'm sure I will be fine. The doctor here knows what to do. And I certainly trust her."

She, for once, felt a sense of pride. She once had to perform surgery on everyone and not everyone loved it. Especially the spy of there team. He HATED them and always beat her down on it as she was trying her best. They dissed her for it but still, she was useful in battle. As she knew in case of emergency and had skills of her own. She nods and smiles, pushing away the emotions from the past and started to focus on what was in front of her, " Alright then! Then let's get to verk!"

She clasped her hands together then looks toward a worried sick chicken. " She'll be all better soon, I promised.", She cheerful told her. Chica nods then steps back to leave her to join Freddy and Bonnie.

 **Dr. Janet's POV:**

Vell here I am. Me and her. Time to make yourself known as a _real medic_ again. Vhich of course I am…...mostly.

" Here ,come, over her to the middle of the room, Janet.", I invited.

She follows slowly towards me.

" Now I want you to stand in front of me and straightened your back. As much as you can. To get the back brace on the right way I need to find vhat part of the back it is."

I haven't done this type of back check in a real long time but I remember it vell though. Which… vell… surprises me. She does what she is told very well.

" Like this?", she asks straightening her back.

I nod, " Perfect! Very good!"

I felt her back. Ze back seemed a bit tense, I suspect she might be nervous. I put my hands on her shoulders gently, " Please don't vorry. I vill not hurt you. I vill heal you! Promise. It makes me nervous when you're nervous.", I respond, tilting my head to the right to look at her face.

" Alright. Heheh...", she slightly chuckles, " Sorry..."

I shook my head no and said in a somewhat, surprisingly, caring tone, " Nein. There is nothing to be sorry about. Your are fine."

She did have some traits like me. But the ones I try to hide. But for this moment… there coming _back_. I took a deep breath and sigh.

" Well… let's not continue with this and get on with your veal situation. Your back." , I said as I change the subject so it wouldn't get to feely.

" Alright, luckily Jake isn't here for this… so if it's alvight with you, just take off your shirt so I can get a better view of your back.", She does as she was told so. The hairs on her neck and arm stood up. She rubs her arms to keep warm. This room is pretty cold, I might need to turn the temperature up sometime. Heh, so I haven't been here for that long. Wow. I stop thinking about ze temp and then I thought back to Janet. " I am going to trace a line with my finger down your spine to see where ze problem is. Ze area I find that zeems to hurt a lot more than the others, I am going to gently push down on that spot ,ok?"

" Ok."

I take the glove from my right hand off and placed it down on the operating table behind me. I started with my right hand pointer finger, touched the top of the spine, and then I trace down. When I reached a bit closer to middle of her back she twitched a bit ,her lip curled, and her hands clench into fists. When I stopped at the middle of her back her knuckles on both of her hands seemed white.

 _Zhis is ze spot._

I can tell she didn't like zhis. I know by the expression she had, but I have to find out. I gently pressed down on the middle part of her spine. My pointer finger felt a slight sharp kind of pocket of no bone there. It's cracked. I felt around to see how far it was cracked. The crack was a bit long. _Too long…_ Whoever did this had ze strength of many men! A superman of some sort! It does surprised me on how tough zhis girl, Janet, is being. It makes me… _proud_ to be a bit for her liking. I pushed my finger back to the crack opening. I pressed a bit harder than I should and she let out a tiny yelp of pain and her eyes closed shut.

" Janet? Janet! Oh my gosh, is she alright?!", The tone of the female chicken's voice consist of fear, sadness, and mental pain. I looked back to she her trembling, black tears of oil ran down her face and beak. I reassure her worried friend, " Its ok! It's ok. She is fine, I promise. I am sorry to scare you like that. I just found ze problem spot. Sorry.", I apologized to her beaked friend. She was still hyperventilating which made Janet more nervous. I sat the chicken back down with her friends outside of the room so they can comfort her so I can finish the procedure. I look to Janet.

" You ok?", I asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded.

I sighed in relieve.

" Ok. I'll stop, ok?"

She nods once more.

I took my finger off her back and she turned to look at me. She seemed to have a tiny tear streaming down her face. I wiped it away like as if I was her mother.

" Your ok. You did fine. Very tough!", I said encouraging her.

She smiled a bit hearing that.

" Vell anyways… your back is a bit… vell… cracked in the middle, mein frund. But not to worry. Vill have this fixed up in now time. Come and sit up on the table again and I can get some more healing bandages on and then the brace.", I said as I patted the operating table/seat. " And then Ve're good! Heal and back to normal again. Just you just need to be more careful of whatever happened to your back Speaking of vhich… vhat and how did that happen again?"

" Well it's a long story…"

And so she begins to tell me all about it. It was quite… new to me. But I mean, if it's the truth, it's the truth. Heh, the Time Vord would probably be furious with me on believing most of vhat she says… but it's on _my_ terms! And they are probably celebrating so there is no need to vorry.

After I heard most of her backstory and everyone else's backstory, she starts talking about the rift they have been traveling in, a Time Lord of her time that is much friendlier than ours, and then about ze mad scientist plus how he snap her back forvard too far. The description and personality told from her point of view vas quite… creepy… even for me. And how they were being chased by him through ze rift sounded…. scary. If only I can solve this big situation that not even a minigun can handle. I finished wrapping her bandages and then place the back brace on her and quickly secured it in place. Her shirt covered the bandages and back brace from sight so it von't trouble her.

" Interesting backstory, mein frund. You're all set now. Healed!", I answered with confidence.

She smiles as she hops off the table and stretches with the back brace on.

" So how does it feel?"

She looks to me still smiling, " It's different but it feels alright."

I beamed, " Great! I am so glad to hear that! But also remember to be careful."

Janet nods.

" Good! Here… let me walk you to see your friends..."

She followed along nicely. No limping and groans. No mentions of pain. Everything seems to be fine. Chica smiled at the sight of her and hugged each other. Freddy and Bonnie gathered around. Chica looks to me and mentions something to the others They all let go of Janet and came to give me a big squeeze. Their warmth was something I never felt in a long time. It was strange though; I was getting a hug from the Heavy, the Bungineer, Demochick, and me as a child, but, I accepted it.

' _You did it. You redeemed yourself_.'

 **Regular POV:**

Foxy carried the poor Jake up the stairs. He would periodically look down at his best friend to see if his head didn't split up. " It's alright, lass, we're almost there.", Foxy stopped in front of the exit of the secret entrance. He was about to push it open but heard something from within the exit.

" Do ya' hear that?"

" Hear what?"

Foxy carelessly dropped Jake and stepped over him. Jake almost fell down the flight of stairs. " Wow, thanks for the ride, captain! What is it that you-"

" Shush!", Foxy learned in and listened closely. His red pointy ear pressed against the cold metal. He could hear the music and the stopping of boots in sync with each other. " Jake… could that be the sound of…"

" Russian... Russian music… looks like that Soviet guys really really likes his music. Remember him? The guy who called himself a country and fought King Creeper?" ( _War of Nations_ )

" Yar! Yes! Yes I do! It be a happy day that one! Ay did that King really needed a good poundin'!"

" That's what she said.", Jake chuckled.

" Who said? Janet?"

" No… it's… nevermind…"

They heard the cheering and laughter inside and the music looping again and again. Foxy and Jake looked at each other, smiled brightly, then proceded inside the Reinforcements Room. Foxy and Jake were met with a blast of music, even more laughter, and cheers of victory. They were also greeted with a couple of their friends dancing and performing a russian dance. Each person did a different style to probably add more creativity to the dancing.

Freddy the Heavy cheered and Foxy the Scout laughed. Bonnie the Engineer hollered, " Gotta' dance the Kazotkey Dance!"

Each time the music stopped for a brief second, they yelled, " HEY!" , froze, then continued dancing. They were all gathered around a small music box that was playing in the center of the room.

Jake pointed out Golden Freddy who was dancing along side next to JST the Sniper and Storyteller the Spy. Foxy nodded and closed enter the room completely. They closed the entrance gently and proceeded to sneak. Fortunately, the victorious team didn't seem to notice them sneaking to Golden Freddy the Pyromanic. Foxy tapped him from behind and Goldie turned around. He jumped a bit. " Hi, I was wonderin' if we can use yer… head... to help my friend out."

He tilted his head, then looked to his Foxy, who was dancing, and pulled out his bloody fire axe. He yelled through the mask, which sounded like, " FOXY IS A TIME LORD!"

Foxy, out of fear and defence, pushed him forward and tackled him. Goldie flinched as he screeched and swiped the weapon out of his hand with his plastic harmless hook. The axe flew at the music box and smashed into it, cutting the music off. Everyone saw the axe and the two on the ground. Foxy blushed as he looked around the room filled with surprised faces, " Hehe… allo! I'm uh…"

" A TIME LORD, MATES!", JST shouted.

Jake watched in horror as everyone pulled out their weapon and aimed it at his best friend. The sound of reloading and aiming weapons made automatically made Jake cut in to protect him. " NO, YOU STUPID FOOLS! We are just here to ask your friend Goldie here a simple question."

Everyone turned to Goldie. He managed to sneak past all of them after he was tackled and was now busy playing patty cake by himself in the corner.

" Goldie?" JST questioned, " No one really talks to him, y'know? He's… a bit creepy… and deadly."

" What's so bad about him?", Jake asked.

" He thinks everyone on the other team and OUR team are best friends. Like, best best friends. And we are, of course, but he takes it to far sometimes." Bonnie says, fixing his hat. " But… can we still talk to em'? Cause we really need to fix up me friend here." Foxy suggested.

They said nothing. They looked at each other and scooted to the side to let both of them talk to him. He was still playing when Jake and Foxy sat next to him.

Goldie looked at both of them, " Mmph? Mmph Mmph MMMMPH?"

" I'm going to take it you said a bad word, now I'm wondering if we can borrow your headpiece for 30 secs or so."

Everyone gasped.

" What? Is Goldie... ugly? Hehehe… Jake that rhymes! "

" Really? Goldie… ugly… OH YEA!"

" No… Nobody really knows what's under that headpiece. Bonnie tried to see for himself, that didn't really go so well for him…"

Bonnie took off his goggles to reveal a fresh scar running across his eye. Foxy and Jake cringed. " Ouch…", they both said.

" Good luck, partners. You're gonna need it."

Everyone waited with anticipation.

" So… lass… can you give us th' headpiece?"

" Mph. Mmmph mph?"

" Eh? Speak louder, lad."

Goldie slowly took off the headpiece, " I said, sure, why not?"

Jake and Foxy walked happily out of the Reinforcements Room and met up with the other down in the Medical Room. As they made their way, Jake brought up about Goldie. " You know… he kind of looks like…"

" You?"

" No… like… someone else… I was expecting me, but he didn't look like the ol' Jake Schmidt, am I right?"

Jake nudged Foxy. He nudged back. Then the started to wrestle each other. They stopped at the foot of the door and barged in.

" Hey Janet! Good news! My heads fixed! We can go if the rift appears now!", Jake responds.

Janet looks over to them with everyone by her side and smiles.

" Wonderful!", Chica cheers.

" Leaving so soon?", Dr. Janet asks.

" Well… yes we'll have to find a way back home somehow. But if we need you we know where to find you.", Janet answers.

BLU! Janet nods, " Alright. Vell it was nice to meet you all. Be careful please!",

And, on cue, the rift opened. " Goodbye, mein freunds! Good luck!" she shouted.

" Bye! Thanks for healing my friend." Jake shouted back.

They all jumped in leaving Dr. Janet alone in her Medical Chamber, " Now… on to my next procedure. Let's just hope the team will be able to handle it…"


	12. Universe 51: The Kingdom Universe

**Regular POV:**

" So many places! Which one was your favorite guys?", Jake asked as he did somersaults in the rift.

" I would have to say the one with everyone as the opposite gender.", Janet answers off first.

" Probably the Swap Universe for me. Ouch! Sorry!" Chica bumps into Jake then ask, " What about you guys?"

" Oh I loved the Trans place like what Janet said she KNOW WHY!?"

Freddy looked up from his book, " Please for the love of god, don't say-"

" THAT FEMALE JAKE WAS SMOKIN' HOT!"

A convincing smile rolled across his face, causing Janet to rolled her eyes. " Foxy was hot too, don't forget Freddy and Bonnie! I was like daaaaaaaamn!", Jake raised his hand for a high five to Foxy. Foxy shook his head.

" Anyone?"

Freddy went back to reading his book about bears, Bonnie and Chica crossed their arms. Janet tsked.

" No? Ok…"

" I'm gonna make sure the Storyteller doesn't take us there while you're in the TARDIS.", Janet mumbled.

" WHAT YOU SAY, SWEET CHEEKS!?"

" Nothing, Jake. I'm just doing my part in taking care of the little child."

" Why you…"

Chica cuts in before any of this get out of hand and start fighting, " Anyways...what about everyone else's favorites?"

" Aye! I liked th' one we were just at!"

Foxy nervously looks around at the group then rubs his shoulder. He gazed at Jake and blushed, " Aaaaaannnd, the one Jake was talking about."

" BOO-YA, FOXY! You da man!"

" Not in that way, cabin boy!" Foxy snapped, " I just thought it was nice seein' meself as someone I'm not and everyone else-"

" You though, Bonnie was hot didn't you."

" Yeah, I did! Booty was perfect…"

" FOXY?!", Bonnie snaps a bit embarrassed.

" Alright! Break it up before we get our metal joints in a twist!", Freddy interrupts.

" Look!" ,Chica says as she points toward the bright light, " The rift is sending us somewhere again!"

" I wonder what it could be this time...", Janet ponders. ' And please let this be a place where Jake won't act all weird…"

 **Jake's POV:**

I still stand corrected. Bonnie was hot… well… maybe Foxy was too. The curves… I still can't decide.

The rift spat us out in front of the iron bars we can see the castle. The huge castle was a faded lilac. A moat surrounded the whole castle and there was a bridge to cross to the big metal doors. Four to six guards awaited in front of the door door and two walking on the bridge. Man, this place is "EXTREMELY" protective cooperated to King Creeper's place. He probably has guards protecting his bathroom or something…

" I wonder where we are. This place reminds of King Creeper's place except… it's not purple and it doesn't have as many guards guarding the front. Could we be in a King Creeper controlled alternate universe?", Bonnie asks.

" I don't think so, no ones screaming at us.", I replied.

The guards on the bridge noticed us. They signaled two others from the castle to take their places. " You there! Stay right where you are!", One commands. We all put our hands up and refused to move from our spots until they were in front of us.

They opened the gates and pointed their long shiny spears at us. One points his spear at my neck and another at Freddy's nose which gave a small squeak. I went to back up but Foxy was in my way. The tip of the spear pierced my Adams Apple. I pushed the spear away before it can go any farther.

" Hey man! Watch the throat!" , My voice was raspy, causing Janet to look in my direction. Foxy grabbed me and put me next to his side.

" State your business!"

I cleared my throat and tried the best to sound normal, " We are here too… uh… guys? Anyone have the note we want to deliver to the queen? "

" Are you pulling some kind of trick, outsiders?"

" Uhh… Well the letter or note says that we have special permission to access or erm… see the queen.", Chica says.

The guard nods, " I see. But I am sorry. She is not here at the moment. But she will be back soo-"

One of the guards ran jogged up to him and whispered something in his ear. We stepped in closer to hear, anticipation made us do so. He gave us a look to back off and we did so. The one that was whispering stepped back and bowed respectfully and jogged off to his horse.

" You are all in luck, the Queen is arriving as we speak. So, if you may, please move out of the way. You are all in front of the gates as you can see."

We moved to the side as we were told. We heard the sound of galloping, followed by a girl on a grey horse. She wore protective gear from her head to her feet. A helmet surrounded her face, but I can tell she's a girl from her… _chest protector_.

She was with two guards that rode behind her on white horses that carried flags that seemed to represent whatever kingdom we are in. The horses stopped in front of the guards. The two guards opened them and they galloped inside. The grey horse with the young lady, however, stopped in front of the gate. The young lady hopped off the grey horse and the person that didn't talk to us took the horse into the castle. The young lady turns her attention to the guard that we were talking to.

" My lady, there is a group of _new town folk_ who want to speak with you.", the guard leans over to whisper something in her ear. I overheard it, " But they seem rather suspicious though, they could be spies from the Desertlands where the Creeper King lives."

" Suspicious? What do you mean?", the girl's voice sounded extremely familiar.

The young lady turned to us and takes off her helmet. I heard Janet and Chica gasp. Oh my… she's another version of Janet. _Queen_ Janet! Her face looked quite calm. I would imagine that she wore a dress underneath all that armor but… my Janet does no such thing. Heh, maybe a typical Janet trait of not wearing skirts.

She took off all of her armor with ease. She wore long black pants with nice black flats. And a white scarf tied on her torso of the pants. Her top was a ruffled collar no sleeved button up. She wore her hair in a usual ponytail, had the same scar, and had a sort of beaded crown that wrapped around her head with heart shaped purple jewel dangling from the middle her forehead.

The armor pieces were picked up by other guards who swooped in and took it into the castle.

" These are the people?", Queen Janet asks.

The guard nods.

" Oh. Well I didn't expect that I had someone to talk to. In fact they seem oddly… familiar…", Queen Janet trails off with a tiny bit of silence in between then she made her decision, " Let them in. They are fine with me only."

The guard looked a bit confused, " Are you sure? They are not on a list and they…"

" THEY are fine with me.", Queen Janet interrupts

The guard was flustered but nods. Queen Janet nods back and then smiles. She turns to us.

" Please follow me and come in. I think we have a lot to discuss."

She guides the group to the gate, over the bridge, and to the big castle. The castle was extremely roomy. And again… quite purple. She entrance way leads to the throne room with one big dark purple chair in the middle of the room that was very neat and had various designs on the front of it. On the top of it there was something that seemed to be scratched out and patched up. But I swear I think I saw...a 'V'.

'V'?

Yeah, V was right.

But it seemed replaced with some swirled designs instead. Weird. I wonder... Maybe this queen is a hotel owner and V means Vacant or something. OR THAT MOVIE V FOR VENDETTA! YEAH THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!

" Here, upstairs it is more roomy.", the Queen says.

So... this is what Janet would probably be like if she was rich or something. Oh no wait, she's a queen, I forgot.

We all follow her up the stairs and passed a hallway. We kept going straight passed many different rooms. I took a good look at all of them. All were open except one. I stayed a bit behind so I can do a sneak peek. It was locked... and the door seemed very hidden I noticed. It too also had a scratched out 'V' on it. I caught up with everyone before anyone could notice I was gone. We reached the end of the hallway and there was two swinging wooden doors. The Queen opened them. She had a nice living space… niiiiiiiice... There were white couches on the left and right of us and a grey wooden rocking chair next to a big window in front of us.

" Make yourself comfortable. But also please do be careful of what you do.", she states.

The Fazbears nod. Me and Janet nod as well. Janet, Bonnie, and Chica sat on the right couch. While me, Foxy, and Freddy sat on the left one. The queen sat on the nice rocking chair to see everybody.

" Now do tell me… are you, bear, bunny, chicken, and fox, are you just in costume?", she says with a chuckle.

" No, ma'am." Freddy answers respectfully.

" You aren't from here, are you? Cause you do look like a couple of my friends and they would be in uniform.

" That's right," Janet says. " We aren't from here. We mean you no harm to your kingdom or anything."

Queen Janet looked a bit surprised but kept calm, " Oh that's alright. I know you won't do any harm. But I must wonder... why do you look like me?"

" MY TURN! CAN I TELL HER PLEASE?!", I shouted.

Janet rolls her eyes and sighs. The mic was placed in my hands now! Alright! Queen Janet looked interested but intrigued.

" Ok so, TARDIS, acts weird, we get thrown out, meets weird people like us that look like you, crazy ass doctor, after us, can't hide forever, he'll find us, something weird is happening, any questions?"

Queen Janet looked like a deer in head lights.

" Oh… umm, ok? Excuse me for a moment please.", Queen Janet walks out of the room for a minute then comes back in. We weren't sure what she went outside for but I did hear two voices outside. I heard our names, then the door opened.

" Sorry about that. I am a bit confused about what Jake said, so I invited a very trustworthy friend to help me explain a bit more about what you exactly meant."

Someone then knocked on the door.

" Come in."

The door opened to reveal a person who seem very… VERY familiar.

" He is one of my Lords. _Time_ Lord to be exact."

He had large red robes on and a strange hourglass like symbol on both sides near the neck. He also had this weird thing behind his neck that almost hovered over him. What a costume…

" Hello, your majesty. Wonderful evening, isn't? Of course, my people said that it would be rainy but they know that's not true. "

Queen Janet smiles," Maybe you could help me here? These people explained where they were from, but I don't seem to understand."

" I will see what I can do."

SHe bows and leaves the room. Time Lord Storyteller closes the door and turns to look at us. Why do I get a feeling that he might… touch us? Yo this dude is starting to freak me out…

" Jake Schmidt of Universe One,", he addressed, " I know you are thinking."

Umm… what?

" What am I thinking, Nostradamus?"

" You think I will commit an act of sexual violence. Is that correct?," I nervously chuckled. Everyone laid their eyes on me with suspicion and with a hint of disappointment.

" Hehehe… no? I didn't really mean that, dude. I just… well… alright, but you are a bit creepy man. Why are you here?"

" Cause I am here to help you. I know what you are running away from." ,The Fazbears, mostly Janet, were quite surprised by this.

" What _are_ we running away from? ", Janet questions to try to prove he wasn't lying.

" A mad man by the name of Doctor Jacob Storyteller. He is a clone of Jacob Storyteller."

I gasped, " NO! REALLY! IT'S LIKE I WAS STUPID THE WHOLE TIME!", I yelled.

" JAKE! Be nice!", Janet snapped. " Alright fine! Anyways, tell us more about him, maybe we can learn to defeat him or something."

Time Lord Storyteller shook his head, " I am afraid and can't provide all the information on your arch nemesis.", he answered. " I can tell you if Atlantis is real and if Half Life 3 will come out." " OH. MY. GOD. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS TO KNOW WHEN HALF LIFE 3 WILL COME OUT!" I screamed in excitement. Maybe I might finally get the date when it will-

" 2067. I won't tell you why, but it will happen… in 2067."

Me and Janet sighed. Bonnie scratched his head. There was an awkward silence in the room.

" Back to the discussion, why can't you tell us?"

" I have rules about time and space. I can not interfere with your time lines. Knowing something that you aren't suppose to know yet can cause a time paradox of some sort. Or worse, an alternative universe. Your Storyteller might of told you about Automatic Universal Extermination." Damn, this is getting really boring… I wonder what else he knows…

" Hey, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding behind my back?", I quized. I held out nine fingers. " Nine."

" Ok…"

I held out one.

" One."

" This is cool! How are you doing that?!"

" I know everything, Jake. I'm the Lord of Time after all. And you're holding out seven this time."

Foxy wanted to butt in as well. " What will my future be like?"

" I can't tell you, but I can tell you this: You love chocolate coins and hate water. But I think you got over that, right?"

I got flashback from the time when Foxy and everyone else had to face their worst fears. Mine had to be the most ironic and it didn't really count as a fear cause I'm immortal and I got over it( _see Five Fears at Freddy's_ ).

" Yeah, I did. Thanks to Jake," Foxy picked me up like a doll and gave me a nuggy that I can't feel. " My buddy!"

" Naw shucks…"

Everyone ended up asking at least one question about ourselves and something that he can guess. I felt like we were playing Akinator in real life except the whole " if you don't answer honestly, you go in my lamp" stuff.

" Well… I mean I guess that all we have to ask.", Bonnie guessed.

" Wait, I actually have a quick question. Is there anything else you want us to know or can you not say anymore about it?", Janet asks.

Before he answered that question there was a knock on the door.

" Yes?", Answered Time Lord Storyteller. "

" Do you mind if I come in?"

" Yes, of course.", he answers.

The door creaked open and the Queen came back in. She closes the door gently and then dusts her black pants off. " So how are things going?", she asked. " Quite fine m'lady. They come from another universe and the rifts that they travel through will appear…"

The Storyteller pulled out a pocket watch and looked toward the far end of the corner.

" Something the matter- woah!"

Queen Janet was walking towards him but the carpet on the floor got caught on her shoe causing her to fall over. The Storyteller tried to catch her but she fell to the floor to quick. The carpet came down with her as it tore a piece off that stuck to her shoes. She landed with a soft thud as she landed on her back. She stayed on the floor for a couple seconds then got up, taking the piece of fabric off her shoe. She looked down at the small patch of floor board. Another "V" had been seen.

" Oh… another one...", she murmured as she dusts herself off and fixes her little crown. Freddy assisted to help her up, only to be denied. " It's fine, Mr. Fazbear. Thanks for the help."

Ok...so she is not a hotel owner before. What do these " V"'s mean?! Ok, I am gonna ask… right now… yeah… now… ok I'm going to do it.

" Hey your majesty that looks like my friend Janet, I have a question about the 'V's around here. Are they important?"

There's a funny word to describe the way she's looking at me. Rubberneck, I think it's called. I saw it online once and I thought it was the funniest thing since old memes. " Well… I wouldn't say they are important…"

I interrupt, " Important? Ma'am, they are everywhere! Look there's one right there.", I said pointing to the fabric on the floor.

" There!", I pointed to the one on the ceiling that I just noticed.

" I bit there's one on my butt too!", I state.

Queen Janet looked flustered but blushes and was kind of upset and embarrassed. Just like Janet, her emotions are like a bowl of cake batter; mixed things and a secret ingredient that no one knows about.

" Ok… There is a reason why I have them….", she admitted quietly. " I'm… not the original owner of this place. My parents were and also… someone _else_."

STORY TIME! YAY!

" My parents ruled for as long as I remember. Free to rule and everyone adored them. But… one day… they got attacked and overthrown. Overthrown by a man that liked to be called… Vincent.", Her hands shook a bit saying his name, " He took over, putting my parents to shame and telling the guards to take them away… and never let them return. But instead of shaming me away as well… he put in a worse fate. He kept me for his own.", a short silence filled the room, looks like everyone else was now interested into the story. Even my Janet. She continued, " Days and months past. Soon are annual fair came to town with its special performers. I was allowed to come to the festivities. But once it was night he took me back with four other children that were escorted up by guards. And then… then…"

She was choked up by her words but managed to continue, " We all went to the dungeon and… and… well… he killed the innocent kids and… I was last. He… he killed me. But somehow, I came back to life. I was scared and afraid...but they found I was alive and all that and soon I became Queen because my parents… they never return even though they could come back. After gaining control I tried to get rid of the site of his markings he left of the best of my ability. Painting or hiding them or carving something new. He left a pretty big mark on the castle. But… I guess people like you noticed. Maybe others well, don't they?"

Queen Janet chuckles nervously. A tear fell from her face, trickling down her cheek. " But..that's...that's all.", she finishes, as she wiped her cheek.

" I'm sorry to hear this." I apologized, " Really. I am, but out of curiousity, what about your Jake? What is he king of?"

Queen Janet pondered a moment then answers with a bit of chuckle, " King Jake? Well… he's the King of Immortality. I mean when I first met him, he was just a Prince but a little after he got coronated as a King just like I was a coronated Queen. Jake never backed out of a bet or a request no matter how stupid it was. One day, his counter partners dared him to travel to Foxy's territory near Pirate's Bay. Foxy's a Pirate King, by the way. Once he entered his lands, he never came out… well… a witch doctor named Goldie rescued him but had to use his own body to save him. Jake came back knowing what happened and wanted to start a new kingdom of some sort once his father gave him the crown. He thinks he's a god because of his gift but he's just as normal and sane as ever."

" So does he have immortal civilians?"

" Yes and no. Some are immortal, some have special powers and abilities. Basically… anyone with powers live in his kingdom. Mostly."

This is so fricken cool! I have my own kingdom and stuff! I wonder what King Creeper is king of? I was about to ask her about him when Janet hollered at me.

" Hey, Jake. Make sure to be careful what you're asking her, alright? I know you haven't really asked her about anything, but when you do, think before you talk.", she advised.

" Alright, your highness. Thank you for having us here for a bit." I spun around to Janet who wait with the Fazbears. " Is DA rift here YET?"And without a moment too soon it came out of nowhere… in front of me. It surprised me but didn't totally spook me.

" Well I guess it's our time to go.", Janet declared.

Queen Janet gloated at Janet and the rest of us and smiles, " Farewell, guys! Good luck on your travels!"

Time Lord Storyteller smiles as well and waves goodbye to us. We all left in a hurry. On to the next universe… PLEASE let this be a good one…


	13. Universe 165: The Teenage Universe

Cawthon High. A well known, well-educated school for freshmen to seniors. The school is well known for being the oldest school in the town of Price, Utah. Built during the class of 1977 than ten years later erected in memory of the life of the man who designed the building. Over time, it was modernized and refinished from the ageing. Instead of the old dry paint, they re-painted the school with a new coat. Nobody really cared to notice.

Regular POV:

The rift popped open inside of a janitor's closet, one of the most unaccounted and uncomfortable places ever. Everyone one by one, everyone exited the rift and forcefully packed tightly inside.

" FOXY GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!", yelled Bonnie.

" I CAN'T MOVE!"

" SAME HERE!", Chica snaps.

" This is… definitely NOT... going to work.", Janet addressed through teeth. She was quite annoyed at her new surroundings mostly because she was squished against the wall closest to the door. Jake had no trouble complaining about the space he was in. However, he was closer to his friend Foxy which made him squirm closer to him. They shared an awkward laugh.

" Yo bro. How's it hanging?"

Foxy tried to push Freddy away only for him to retaliate, " It's fine I guess…"

" Hey guys, let me and Jake squeeze out. Maybe you guys might get some room." Janet wiggled passed Freddy and Foxy toward the exit. Jake followed her and unknowingly stepped on Chica's talen.

" AAH! MY FOOT! WATCH IT, JAKE!"

" SSSSHHHH! We can be in a military base or something!," Janet warned.

Janet and Jake and placed her hand on the door knob. She took in a deep breath and sighed, " Ready, Jake?"

" Heck ya! Let's do this!"

Janet pushed the door open slowly. They squeezed through and slammed the door shut behind them. " Guys, we'll be back for you. Promise!" ,she proclaimed.

" HURRY PLEASE! I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE!", Freddy growled.

Jake looks to Janet and smiled. " Well, just me and you, exploring the unknown. Shall we?" Jake offered a hand to her.

" Yes. Indeed.",Janet agrees, taking his hand.

Jake dragged her down the hallway toward the epicenter of the building. As they passed the many rooms and a bulletin board, Jake was puzzled. " Since when did a military base have talent show tryouts and Driver's ED?"

They arrived at the main lobby of the building. They examined their new surroundings and both came to a final conclusion. " Judging by the main glass doors behind us that leads outside, the main office next to it, the big cafeteria in front of us and the stairs to our far right and far left that goes to other rooms, I think this place is a-"

A short and steady beep was heard from the building's intercom system, followed by a female's voice broadcasting across the building, " GOOD AFTERNOON STUDENTS, TODAY FOR AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES WE HAVE…"

As the female went on about the after school activities, the times, and what rooms to meet in, Jake shined brightly, " High School! Hell ya, Janet! MY kind of deal!"

" I thought you hated school?"

" Use too. I was bullied a lot and I was afraid of getting beaten up by bullies. Nowadays they bully people over the internet. Also known as Cyberbullying. Seriously though, who bullies anyone in the flesh anymore?"

" I don't know, Jake. I guess that's the way it's supposed to be now with all the technology…"

After the announcements finished, the school's electric bell rang. Everyone from both sides of the school piled into the lobby. Jake and Janet swam through the crowd of people and into the cafeteria with ease and with Janet by his side. The cafe was mostly empty, some tables were folded and pushed to the side while some stayed the same.

" Jake! JAKE!", Janet stopped in her tracks and yanked him a bit towards her," This is another universe! We can't just be walking in. They might be very confused who on we are. And also… it's high school. So there gonna think we're… dating.", Janet states.

Jake was heartbroken by her comment. It sent a wave of anger and depression throughout his body and private parts. It felt like he was stabbed in the gut, the knife's blade titled 'Friend Zone'. He screamed internally as he realised that he was in the one place where no one can escape. She was an option for him to date but know it's too late. He wanted to rip his own heart out and cry. He let out a small whimper and smiled.

" I'm dying inside now."

" What?"

" I said, it's high school, Janet.",Jake said with a force smile, " Anyone can be anyone and you can't tell. Who's gonna judge you anyways? The lightbulbs? The tables? Those guys sitting over in the far corner? No. Now let's sit right where those people are and act as if we were new here, kay?"

Janet sighs, " Fine. But… please let go of my hand for now. My arms is getting stretched as you drag me along."

" Oops, I get to excited about this stuff.", Jake let's go of her hand and walks over to the table. None of two people at the table looked up to acknowledge their sudden arrival. One had his nose in a book while the other had his nose in homework.

" So, you must be like, Softies, right? Little bit on the soft side, eh?" Jake joked.

Silence filled the cafeteria. " Yeah I thought so, listen, me and my friend here were wondering if-"

" It's my friend and I," The person looked up from his book, " Not me and my friend. Proper grammar, please.",

Jake looked deeply into the teens face. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and light freckles cover his cheeks. He had a little bit of fat on him, but most of it was all muscle. Hair covered his arms almost like a thick jungle. He wore a simple grey polo shirt, jeans with a brown belt around his waist, and nicely tied sneakers. His white socks matched his sparkly white teeth and perfectly trimmed fingernails. His brand new looking backpack and thick black glasses showed he took school very seriously. Jake couldn't see nor believe that on his baby smooth face there was no pimple and blackhead to be seen.

" Dude… is your name… perhaps… Freddy?"

He looked up from his book again and showed a warm smile, " That's my nickname, my real name is Robert. I don't know why people like to call me Freddy. It's not really relative to my real name..." Jake strangely found his deep voice soothing just like Freddy's.

" No way. You're… human… and fleshy."

Jake poked him continuously until Janet nudged him and quickly whispers, " Another universe, Jake. The Fazbears are probably, I guess, human." Timmy was annoyed by Jake's poking ignored him and the girl. All he heard before slipping back into his book was ' Another universe.' He didn't quite understand what he was referring to but also knew it's probably not that important.

" Yeah, I seemed to know that… So! You eh… like to read that book huh? What's that?" Jake squinted his eyes at the title, " Harry Potter and the… Deathly Hallows? Oh my! I love that book!"

Janet knew he was lying. Jake despises reading and writing or anything that involves brain power and thinking. Jake once said he rather throw Golden Freddy in a huge blender then read Shakespeare's Hamlet. He once wrote a story but it was so bad that Freddy criticized it to a point where Jake got in an argument about all the 'your's and 'you're's.

" Really? Well, I'm at the part where the Battle of Hogwarts is about to begin. Harry's trying to find and destroy a Horcrux in one of the houses. Hufflepuff I think, but I don't want to really spoil it for anyone here."

Jake lost him at ' Hogwarts'.

" Oh yeah! It was uhh… Maxwell House right?",

Robert squinted his eyes in suspicion, " Have you read this book before?"

Jake gulps, " I have… why?"

" Cause that's not a house. That's the name of the coffee that I drink every morning."

" Oh… that's cool… I guess. You know I don't really like coffee. I don't usually drink it cause I find other ways to energize myself."

" Like how?"

" Car batteries. Stick them in your chest, boom, instant energy for the rest of the day."

A black haired teen gaps at Jake. He wore an eyepatch to cover up what looked like a black or swollen eye. He also wore a plain army green dress shirt and blue sweatpants. He had long black hair that almost touched his shoulders and a peach fuzz moustache that was almost broad enough to see. On his feet were black outside boots. Jake noticed that he was scratched up and pimpled up, making him look unclean compared to Robert.

" Oh snap! Foxy!"

The teen raises an eyebrow, " Erm… that's not my name. It's William."

" William? Oh William! Ok sure, nice eyepatch, cap."

He sighs in annoyance. Robert chuckles carefully to avoid being caught laughing at Jake's comment. " I can hear you giggling, fatso."

" So everyone here calls you a pirate?"

" YES! I don't get it! I mean sure, I look like one, but I don't dress like one! I wish that stupid 'Prince of the School' didn't throw that rock at me eye!"

Robert chuckled again, a bit louder, " You just went pirate right there."

" SHUT IT!"

" Who's the 'Prince of the School'?", Janet asked.

" It's the gym teacher's son, Prince,", answered Robert. " His father, Kingsley Creeps, is such a protector. It's soooo unfair! Just because he's four, doesn't mean he can just get away with something like what he did to William! But really though, he had a nice throwing arm for a kid his size."

" Shut up, Robby!"

Two people entered the cafe from the side entrance. One male and the other a female. One had a blue guitar with a strap around his shoulder and the other had drumsticks.

The girl had a blond bob haircut. Her bangs grew with the bob so she had her bangs with her hair to the side. She had light blue eyes and wore short jeans and wore a dark blue tank top. Her shoes and socks matched her entire outfit perfectly. Her lips, however, were a dark red. On her wrists she also had many colorful bracelets. Also she had a band-aid on her nose. She carried with her a backpack, music sheets and the drumsticks.

The boy follow next to her. He had light brown hair and had lime green eyes. He wore glasses almost like Robert's, wore tanned pants, and a lightly tinted purple short sleeve dress shirt. He also carried a big black school bag on his back along with his guitar. They both came to the table and sat next to each other with the group.

The girl giggled and the boy drops his bag with a thud onto the ground and then responded. " Hey, William, Robert. What's going on?", the boy asks.

" Not much, we are just talking to… erm… what are your names?", Robert questioned.

" I'm sexy!"

" I'm Janet. That's Jake."

The boy that just arrived at the table looked confused for a moment then smiles gleefully, " Cool! Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel, and this is Lily.",

Lily waves hello to them with a shy smile, " So… are you new here?"

" YES! Yes we are! My sister here wanted a tour of the school and we are just heading over to the gym and specifically the janitor's closet for no strange reasons.", Jake answers.

Janet forced a smile and a laugh, " Well what he meant to say was only the gym. I want to see how their physical education class works. Right, Jake?" She slams her elbow into his shoulder as it looks like a simple nudge to the others. Jake didn't know he was hit so he continued, " I left something BIG in the closet that needs to be let out NOW."

" Right! WE left your… BACKPACK in there REMEMBER?", Janet looks to the group, " Well I guess we will be on our way, but we hope to see you again. Bye! Come on, Jake!", Janet grasps his hand and pulls him away.

" Hey hey! Alright! I'm going! Hey wait! Lily! I think you're cute by the way! Bye!"

Lily blushed , " Oh um… thanks Jake!"

As soon as they vanished, she glance around the table. " What? I think he's cute too. He's a little ball of energy just like my brother. Speaking of which, who's going to watch my younger siblings this Saturday while I have band practice. It's the same time as usual."

" I'm going to be busy with work. My dad says I have to work late at the diner.", Robert admits.

" I can watch Jack and Jenny." William offered, " I got nothing to do on that day."

Lily smirked, " You just want to see Jack don't you?"

" What can I say? I really like the little bugger, he's a bit frustrating but he has to be the cutest thing on this earth."

" Jake, come here. Look...", Janet whispers with panic in her voice. She points to the man in the room teaching his students. Jake peeks into the science room.

He was a science teacher. He had his purple hair like always, but had a very small neatly trimmed black beard. The tip of his beard was purple which was pretty odd for a teacher, let alone, the violet hair. He wore black dress pants plus a black belt to secure it. A tucked in purple shirt with a black tie was covered by his white lab coat. To top his nerdy look, he had on glasses over his violet eyes.

" Oh… Janet... let's just go. Please."

ake tucks her away from the window. Janet fell to the ground and covered her face. Jake again had to reassure her that Vincent was dead and he was going to stay that way for as long as JST lived. Janet wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath. He helped her up and give her a nice warm hug. " If you ever remember that evil bastard, I'll make sure to give you some love from me."

" Thanks, Jake," she said, " but we should get going, the Fazbears are waiting for us."

" Huh? OH! Oh yeah! Shoot, let's get them! Quick!"

They continued to sprint down the hall until a tall grown man walked from behind a corner. The principal stopped the two kid's and frowned, " No running in the halls you two…"

The man had black hair that was neatly pulled back. The surface of his hair was glossy like a marble. His skin was a tanned white and his suit had no wrinkles unlike the Storyteller's suit sometimes. His name tag read, The Principal, Jacob Storonteller. His brown leather belt even had his initials.

" Heyyyyy… yeah… you're the principal… "

Janet glared at the real troublemaker with anger and annoyance. She never liked getting into trouble with teachers or staff members and Jake, being the troublemaker and rulebraker he is, broke her perfect streak of being trouble free.

" What are you two doing?", he asked.

" Well… we are new here. And we have seemed to be looking around in the classrooms and well… well… heh...", Janet paused awkwardly.

Storonteller was and is never a strict principle; he allows students to do SOME things that are acceptable but he wants his students to follow the rules and always be happy.

He studied her emotions and knew immediately she was about to break down in sweat and anxiety. He gave a warm smile to both kid's and patted her head gently, " Well, that seems ok with me, you were just looking into the rooms and wanted to really see the next ones. I understand, but you two shouldn't be running…"

" Yes, sir. Sorry about that.", she apologizes.

" Alright, you two have fun. Have a nice day."

" Sweet! You too!", Jake says with a bright smile.

They both calmly walked passed him and arrived at the closet, where they waited until he was out of sight. Jake swung open the door. Freddy pushed Bonnie out of the way to escape the cramped closet. Bonnie grunted, " Hey! Watch it!" Bonnie brushed off dust and let Chica out. " Sorry Bonnie, I had to get out of there! Foxy was touching me, and you know I hate tight spaces!"

" Shesh, I understand Freddy, but gosh don't be so pushy about it… but dang it's good to be out of that cramped space, that's for sure.", Bonnie answers, stretching his ears out straight."

Freddy stretched his metal joints and cracked his back. He let out a loud sigh of relief.

" Freddy keep it down!" Jake barked.

" Says the person who's YELLING at me!"

" Freddy! You're yelling! Stop it!"

" You first!"

" Ssssshhhhhh!" Janet whispered, " We are in a high school, they can hear us."

" HIGH SCHOOL!?", Foxy shouts from within the closet.

" SSSSHHHHHH!", Jake snapped him.

Foxy repeats it but quieter, " High school?!"

" Yep! Get out of the closet!"

" NO! It's warm in here!"

Jake snickered, " Foxy… get out of the closet."

Foxy peeped his head out and smirked at him. He walked up to Jake and smiled. He towered over the immortal child. Jake, for once in his life, felt small when standing next to him. Now he knew how Janet felt sometimes.

" Hi."

" Ahoy, captain."

There was an awkward silence. Freddy carefully examined the scene before him and wondered… is the pirate captain-

" Uh Jake? Are we accounted for?", Chica asks.

" Yes, yes we are.", Jake claps his hands, " Alright, if I'm guessing. The rift thing would have to be around here somewhere AND we have until…", Jake looks down at his watch, " 1:20 to find it. The time right now is… 12:40 so we have enough time to find it. Try to be quiet and avoid being seen. Cause it would be one kid's day to see a robot in the halls. Am I right?"

Foxy wondered what it would be like if he saw a robot in the halls of his old elementary school. " Yar… that be a very interestin' day for that lad…"

" Where to?", Freddy asked.

" Locker Room. Gymnasium. Let's go!"

The gang, now lead by Jake, stealthy strolled down the hall on the same route to the cafeteria. Bonnie had to hold his ears down to avoid being seen through the class windows. When a kid opened a door or what they thought sounded like someone was coming, they quickly hid in the nearest place. Poor Bonnie had to hide in the garbage. When the sneaked past the cafe, Jake and Janet waved to the friends that were still sitting at the far end. They waved back.

They continued onward to the Gym. They waited for everyone to leave, then entered. " Ok, Janet, Chica, check the girls, we will check the boys.",Jake ordered.

After a good short search, they both came out empty. " No rift, where could it be?", Chica questioned.

Suddenly, the coach re-entered the Gym. Everyone knew that he looked familiar, expectedly Janet and Foxy.

" Oh my… is that?", Janet started. " Aye… King Creeper…"

He had a normal lightly tanned skin tone, complete with a short beard and short trimmed hair. His brown eyes and almost bushy eyebrows gave him an angry look. He wore a light green shirt, sweatpants, and a whistle hanging from his neck. On his feet were neon green Nike sneakers. His muscles were big and well built as if he's been working out for years. He makes the perfect gym teacher.

" HEY!", he bellowed, " It ain't halloween. Take off those costumes and get your butts outside!", Freddy was pushed aside by a child no younger than four. He ran to the teacher and cried out, " Father! They're not students! I saw everything!"

Jake growled, " Son of a gun, the kid followed us here. Who's that kid anyway?"

" I think…", Janet paused for a moment and thought about why he said ' Father'. Who would be the only person to label him as 'Father'. Unless… Her eyes widened in sudden realization, " It's his son."

" What? How do you know?"

" Jake, remember when we were training with King? His wife, the Queen, was pregnant or still is. Chica overheard her talking and told me and the others about the baby named Prince."

" Prince? The singer?"

" No, _King's son_."

" Wait, why didn't you tell me right then?"

" It slipped my mind, also we knew you were going to start talking about Prince and get us killed for offending his son's name. You know, King, protective but a little _too_ protective. Kind of like you… no offense."

" Ha ha. None taken. So he," Jake pointed to the child who ran up to his father and hugged him. " Is the Heir to the throne?"

" In the other universe, yes." " Oh… wow. That kid has no idea about what his other self is like."

Prince and the coach finished talking about the six possible hostiles and ended it with a hug.

" So… you're not students are you?", he asked as he let go of his son. " What are you then?"

" Well… we are new here and…", she sighs," Ok, I guess I will explain. We are not from here. Hear us out, it's a long story."

Prince looks up to his father, " Daddy, is this true? Are they… aliens?", He stares down at his son, " Son, go into my office, wait there."

" But… da-"

" No buts, let me take care of them."

Prince sighs annoyed and storms off to his dad's office. As the coach watches his son leave, he snaps back to the Fazbears and clenches his fist. " Now. Let's just keep this real NICE… and simple." He cracks his knuckles as he walks towards them at a steady pace.

They quickly reacted by backing up, Janet stuttered but was able to the form the right words, " We're not aliens... we're just-"

" ENOUGH!" He interrupts, " Now I'm going to ask you to leave this world, or wherever the hell you all came from, or so help me, I'll boot you off the face of this earth."

" We would… but we can't. We travel by a universal rift thing and it doesn't really come on… cue...", Bonnie attempted to explain and thought to reason with him but ending up hiding behind Freddy.

" Really now? Suppose this is true. Who is 'controlling' these rifts?"

Someone cleared their throat and said," Me."

Couch turns to see a child, not of his kin, with a tweed suit and red bowtie… well… you know the looks like. And you CERTAINLY know who he is! ( You don't? Why it's the Storyteller!) There was one thing different about him: Sunglasses.

" Mr. Creeper, they are with me."

" They are? Who are you supposed to be?"

" Me? Why, I'm the Storyteller! But you can call me.. Mister Three... Funny thing, my grown up self and I have a lot of things in common, but he's not really my type of guy. Now, would you _please_ excuse me, I must talk to my friends or I will personally go up the the board and write a report on you for… whatever you've been doing!"

" I've done nothing."

" We'll see about that..."

The Couch deeply glows under his breath and strolls off leaving the Fazbears alone with the Storyteller. They waited for the coach to be gone so they can greet the Storyteller calmly and leave. Instead however, they ran at him with up arms, laughed and hollered gleefully and group hugged him.

" How did you find us?", Janet asks. Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes.

" Tracking through Universal Energy that you guys were giving off. It's like a tracking device except you can see or feel it. Speaking of which, I need to check to see how much of it you gained throughout the last few hours."

The Storyteller scanned everyone at once then gazed carefully at the device's small screen. " Holy mother of Gallifrey!" he shouted, " You guys have gained a lot of it! Too much as a matter of fact! Quick we need to get to the TARDIS so I can safely and quickly retract it before it kills you by Universal Rifton Sickness!"

Everyone took what he said seriously and agreed with him, Chica began to worry about what he just said. What would happen if she died? No more Pizza! Janet, however, had a different feeling about this. At first she was concerned about this sickness but kind of had a beginning of an unsettling feeling about _something else_. Universal energy? Universal Rifton sickness? This all didn't seem _right_. They strolled outside to the back of the gym part of the school where the TARDIS rested near a blue port-a-potty. The Storyteller looks at both boxes and sighed, " Typical… just typical."

Jake and Foxy shared giggles. The Storyteller gave both a death glare, causing them to cease the nonsense. Janet found this quite odd for him; he would never give anyone a menacing glare. Except King Creeper.

" Storyteller?" Janet asked nervously, " There's no _symptoms_ to the sickness, right?"

" No… I mean… well yes, but you won't be feeling it yet. The symptoms, if I can recall, are that you'll start to feel woozy…" The Storyteller acted out what being woozy looks like, " Then dizzy…", he continued to act the same way until Jake stopped him. " Ok we get it S.T, now get us the hell outta here."

" Alright, Jake. As you wish…" As the Storyteller unlocked the TARDIS, Jake smirked, " Sayyyy… you didn't say 'language' like you always do. What is this, the ' _new you'_?"

He spun around and quickly replied," Of course I'm me! Why would you ask?"

" I don't think you're him.", Janet blurted out.

" Wha?!" Foxy says from the back of the group.

" WHAT!?", the Time Lord roared.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy talked amongst themselves about Janet's possible 'theory' about the Storyteller not being the real one.

" That's why! You wouldn't yell back at me or anyone like that! ", Janet adds.

The Storyteller was crossed, " Listen, lady! I KNOW THE STORYTELLER BY THE BACK OF MY HAND!"

" You… _know_ him? Well… you are him. AREN'T you?", Janet snaps slowly backing away from him.

" YEAH I- uh… I MEAN, I know myself more then I… know… me…", Janet didn't believe a word he said and looked at the others. Freddy cracked his metal knuckles, Bonnie cracked his neck, and Chica growled. Foxy and Jake tightened their fist. All Janet could do was prepare for the worst.

" Uh... guys!? Come on! It's really m- OH FORGET IT!", The 'Storyteller' ripped of his sunglasses and revealed light green eyes that glowed brightly. The clothing sinked into his skin, replacing it with a white lab coat, white dress shirt, purple tie, yellow gloves, and pants with a black leather belt with his initial. The black sandshoes turned into knee high boots. " Heh heh heh heh! AHAHAHAHAH!"

" I knew he wasn't the Storyteller!", Janet shout

" Me too!", Chica called out.

" You seemed to figure that out, Fazberries." the Doctor said with a wicked smile, " BUT! What about my master plan! What about... what I have store for you all... ", He snaps his finger and the TARDIS doors open. The interior was hollow and no longer bigger on the inside. Instead, there was a bright green rift.

" I had enough fun for one day! Now it's time for me and Billy to play!", Dr. JST stepped to the side and held his right hand out to the group. They felt the grasp of the Doctor tightening around themselves. They screamed and called for help, only for nothing to come out. " I'm sorry? What were you going to say? Help us? Somebody save us? What a pitty! HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

" We are NOT going in there!", Janet yells.

But one by one, they fell into the rift. Jake and Janet were the last ones holding on to the TARDIS doors, their legs and feet already in the rift.

" You won't get away with this!", Janet yells at the mad Doctor.

" HELL YA! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YA CREEP!", Jake adds.

Dr. JST calmly hovered over to them with the same wicked smile across his face. His cold green eyes stared deeply into the pupils of the poor helpless teens.

" Oh dear," ,Dr. JST grabs both of them by the collar of their shirts, " It seems I already have…"

He threw them into the rift carelessly. The screams faded into it. He laughed and flew in after them. Inside the rift, he flew faster and faster toward them. He did somersaults and barrel rolls as he zeroed in on Jake and Janet. He picked up them up and targeted the Fazbears. " HITCH A RIDE WITH ME! WE'LL GET THERE FASTER!", He pushed all of them deeper and deeper into the rift at a great speed. Faster and faster they went until everything around them was a blur…


	14. Conclusion of Universe Junkies

**Hey guys! Sally Baker here, since I was placed in charge of editing the final chapter by other staff members, Jake Russell doesn't know that I'm doing this! So to surprise him, wish him a (late) Happy Birthday in the comments so that I can surprise him with the feedback! Thanks:)**

 **Regular POV:**

Above the rock, a rift opened and out came Dr. JST. He landed on top of the rock and smiled, " Home sweet home!" He cheerfully exclaimed, " Now… where are my guests? I could've sworn I had them..."

He heard the screams from above. They rained down around the Doctor in a semi circle. Jake at one end and Freddy at the other. " Oh look… there you are, hehehehe!"

" W... where are we?", Bonnie whispers.

" I'm glad you ask, by the way. Bonnie, why bother whispering when having an ear like a…"

Bonnie's ears twitched. He gave the Doctor a confused glare.

" Person… who can hear extremely well! Like Jacob Storyteller, my hero!"

" NO! HE'S MY HERO!", Jake shouted back as he stood up and threw a rock at him. Dr. JST caught it with his mind, and liquefy it. The liquefied rock dripped from his fingers and sizzled when it came in contact with the ground.

" No… I'm your hero now… and this…"

He waved his hands in the air in front of him.

" IS MY PERSONAL BUBBLE! AND THIS…"

He waves his hands above and around him, " ALSO MY BUBBLE! Oh and we are in Rift Space Central."

The gang helped each other up and looked around at the Rift Space Central. " Rift Space… what?" Chica asks keeping her eyes away from the Doctor and toward the starry sky.

" CENTRAL! IT'S GRAND CENTRAL STATION WITHOUT THE TRAINS AND THE FLASH MOBS!"

" Flash mobs…", Jake mumbled to himself.

" NOW! On to business, pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. AND YOU TO READERS! LISTEN!", Dr. JST cleared his throat, " I had a dream one day… A VISION… A WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY!", he waved his hands dramatically, " As I was slowly dying internally and externally, along came a man… thing… whatever you call him, named Bill Nye."

Everyone gasped. " REALLY!?", Everyone said happily.

" NO! AHAHAHAH!"

Everyone moaned sadly.

" His name was Bill Cider -no- Chiper- NO STUPID-CIPHER! BILL CIPHER!"

" Who's Bill Cipher?", Freddy asked.

" Why, he's the greatest weirdest person thing I've ever met. He said that once he is free, he has big plans in some place I don't remember."

" Well,...where is he?", Bonnie questioned.

" What's that thing the Storyteller says? ELSEWHERE! HE CAN BE ANYWHERE! Now… everyone sit, cause I'm going to tell you a story…"

Jake looks to everyone and shook his head, " Don't. Guys. Don't listen to him, we don't listen to-"

" I SAID SIT DOWN!", Dr. JST slammed his palm down as if he was pushing down on something or slamming his hand on a table. Everyone slammed to the ground on their bums. All except Jake groaned in pain.

" Actually… sit… criss cross, applesauce please."

They refused to, so the Doctor snapped his fingers and they were was forced into the sitting position he wanted. Dr. JST sat down closer to Janet and Jake.

" Now…", Dr. JST cleared his throat, " I was living the 3,000 years in the third dimension, which is 3 years in your time. I had to escape; I couldn't live there any longer. I tried everything and EVERYTHING to escape. Then along came Bill. He offered me a deal I had no option to refuse. It was either stay there and suffer more OR shake hands with a inter dimensional beast."

" So… you shook hands with a person you never met before?", Bonnie says.

" I had no choice, Bun Bun. What would you do if you were me?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. What if he was in the Doctor's boots? After trying countless times on trying to escape what sounded like a Hell-ish type of place and failing each time, anything that can be quite dangerous is a good idea for an easy way out. His ears twitched and then drooped a bit.

" I guess… you made a point there...", Bonnie answers along with sigh.

" Great! And do you know what the deal was?", Dr. JST looked around at the group at waited for someone to react.

" What was the deal?", Chica asks him.

" It was… I think… I would help him escape and he would help me escape. We ended up worked together and he gave me some supplies that he didn't need that I needed the most. And this..." He pulled out a silver laser shooter with green tubes connecting to the tip of the gun. " was part of it. This is a Rift Energy Projectile Shooter. I call it 'REPS' for short. It collects Rift Energy and concentrates it into a harmful projectile..."

Dr. JST looks to Freddy with a wicked smile. He pulls a small handle on the back and points it at him, " At machines… or robots..."

Freddy eyes popped and he shirked, covering his face at the same time with his hat. He tried to move, but he didn't budge. Janet wanted to protect him, but she couldn't move either. Everyone else discovered the same thing for themselves. Janet took in a bit of courage and yelled, " Leave our friends alone you… you PSYCHOPATH!"

" Ha Ha HEY! I take that offensive!" Dr. JST crossed his arms and pouted, " The gun was empty anyways. IT'S EMPTY, SEE?!"

He pulls the trigger at Freddy. Nothing happens. He does it with Bonnie, Chica , and Foxy. They flinched each time the Doctor pulled the trigger. Foxy forced out a chuckle before subsiding into silence.

" Well... you can't just point it at someone, shoot, and then say 'Oh! It was EMPTY!'", Janet protests.

Since her day was an extremely long one and on top of that, she was being chased, received a cracked back, and discovering different versions of the person who murdered her, she really had enough of all this and especially _now._ She had no shame to let her emotions run lose.

" But hey!" the Cheerful Doctor said, " I did use this before! Once I created it with the materials I could find, some was given to me, I leaked some of the energy into the REPS. I only had one shot and I used it…"

Janet stayed quiet for a moment. She took a breath to say something but she sighed and kept quiet.

" I had to use a flying… strange… BLUE... police box! AHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gasped, they realized that it was him that sent all of them into the rift. It was never a malfunction from the inside but on outside.

" It was you who malfunctioned the TARDIS!", Chica states.

" And sent us all out into the rift to travel to different places…", Bonnie adds.

" And then pretended to be the Storyteller and rescue us, only to bring us here!", Janet finishes.

" Oh yes! Yes! Brilliant work! But believe it or not, it was not my plan to use you guys for what I'm going to do next. After I shot the TARDIS, I followed close behind to see what happened. I thought you all were going to burn and die in the rift but looks like you survived… pitty…"

Foxy snarled.

" Occasionally, I would past you guys, but you didn't seem to notice me. I flew past Janet once so quickly I was only just a blur. I realized that I could create something that can help me and Bill get out of this place and into the real world! So, I worked on that thing over there!"

Dr. JST pointed toward the big ray gun at the edge of the rock. The barrel of it was pointing directly at the biggest rift floating in the middle of space.

" That's my-erm-our ticket home! In exchange for something very very close to me, he gave me his power to control rifts and other cool stuff! At the same time, I learned that the big ray gun needed a strong power source to activate. Do you know what it needs? Anyone? Raise your hand if you know! I know you all know what I need!"

They took quick glimpses at each other and nodded like they were agreeing to something. Then, they started giving each other looks like they were choosing someone to come clean on who was guilty for eating a cookie from a cookie jar.

" Rift… energy...", Janet murmurs quietly not raising her hand as said.

Dr. JST heard the murmured voice, " Correct! Now let's see here… I talked about why you guys are here and what I'm going to do… I think… OH! I know! I used my power to control the rifts to-"

" Control where we were going. Yes, we figured that out.", Jake says.

" Oh… erm… alright! So you guys did most of my work for me. I sent you to universes, you supplied energy. The farther you traveled, the more energy you collect. So I win, you lose! AHAHAHAH!"

" How are you going to get the energy?", Chica asks.

" Simple. I will painfully extract it, but you guys won't be awake for that…"

Dr. JST realised them from their seating positions, " I'll start with… YOU!", He points to Jake.

" Oh hell no…"

" Oh heck yes! All it takes is one little… SWIPE!", Dr. JST zips to Jake, stops in front of him and brushed his fingertips on his temple. He was too fast for Jake to react, he collapses into the Doctor's arms. Everyone starts to mad doctor smiles and slowly walks towards her.

" Next up to bat, JANET! AHAHAH! COME HERE!"

Janet hands begin to tremble. Dr. JST bring his hand forward to swipe her but she ducks and rolls the other way. Her shirt moved up on her and showed a tiny glimpse of her back brace. As he turns around she quickly pulls it downs as fast as she could before the Doctor could see it. Dr. JST floats in front of her and grabs her by the shirt collar. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy tried to pull her away from him, only to fail when he flies higher into the air. Freddy still kept his grasp on the Doctor's boot. He looked down to see Freddy still holding on for dear life. He closed his eyes and sent an electrical current to his boot. Freddy felt the shock and screamed. He fell toward the ground, fortunately, Bonnie caught him and set him down gently.

Meanwhile, Janet struggles in his grip. He could see the back brace a bit as he pulled her collar.

" What a lovely back brace. I surely wished it broked farther so I can hear you scream louder and longer."

Janet shivered as she heard this, " You...You… you won't get a peep out of me!"

Dr. JST chuckles, " You're right, I won't. It's best when your asleep. That's where I can hear your thoughts the clearest."

Dr. JST swipes her forehead and she falls unconscious. Dr. JST floats back down with her in his arms.

" She's all your, Chica!", He tossed her to Chica and in a flash, knocks out Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. The three collapsed in unison. Chica caught Janet, sat down and layed her on her lap.

" Oh, no,no,no…", she says in a whisper as Chica slightly brushes Janet's hair away from her face, Oil tears streamed down her face. She looks around to all her friends and gasped as she was the only one left.

The Doctor tsked, " Pity. But this is how the cookie crumbles..."

" You stay away from-"

" You are very special."

Chica cradled her while keeping her eyes on him, " I'm not special. There's nothing special about me. I'm just… unique."

" Unique huh? Why care about her when you can care much about her counter partner, Jake? Do you… avoid him?"

" W-what makes you say that? I try to protect him as much as I try to for Janet!" she protests, " It's just that a lot of times, he doesn't need my help. He's independent. He seemed to have found his own person that cares for him. Foxy and him are the greatest of friends. And Foxy likes to take over and look out for him more."

She looks to the body of Jake with a sad look then returned to the mad doctor.

" You avoid Jake because of something. I'm trying to find what it is by looking into your mind but all I see is a tall green man wearing a red co-"

" He's my brother!", she admits," Jake… he's my brother, my last name is his, Schmidt. I may not look like him, but when I was a young girl, my mother and father loved me, raised me, and would never let me go of me. But, when I died, their hearts shattered. They never had another child again until years and years after, they wanted to try again. Jake came along and so they tried to forget me. Take out any memory of me in there life."

I tried to reach out to my dad, the security guard, but he only sees me as a robot. He doesn't remember and never bothered to ask about it. I mean, sure he's ok since of course Jake is friend's with all the animatronics, but he doesn't know for sure that I am in this… shape. So… it's best… to keep it…", she stops and wipes her the oil away, " to keep it that away. "

She never wanted to tell him about the family relationships, but she couldn't help but spill the truth out to the person who's going to ruin their lives. The Doctor dug so far into her mind that he was starting to discover yet _another secret_.

" But I found a love for Janet, like another sibling. She was the last person I saw before I died. She was so… nice."

She looks up to Dr. JST, signaling she was done talking. The Doctor gave a warm smile and kneeled down to her eye level. Chica wasn't so sure what he was up too, but it seemed he meant no harm. He reached out, Chica closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She clenched Janet tighter. She felt the gloved hand brush up against her cheek. It patted her shoulder gently.

" What a heartbreaking story, chicken…"

Chica opened her eyes and gave the Doctor a confused look, " What? You… think it's heartbreaking?"

" Oh yes, I do. BUT I DON'T HAVE A HEART!"

His sudden change in voice boomed, sending a wave of fear through Chica's metal spine.

" I lost mine when your so called "HERO" took my place! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO THAT EVERYONE WANTED AND NEEDED! I DID MY PART, BUT HE DIDN'T LIKE IT! So you know what he did?"

Chica stayed silent, still clenching on to Janet.

" He collaborated a plan to kill me! He thought it worked… but it just made me angrier. So I sworn to do what was right for my city. AND THAT WAS TO DESTROY THE _REAL_ ENEMY!"

The Doctor stood up and pointed to her.

" Chica Chicken, sibling of Jake Schmidt, that beak of yours is going to puke out the blood of your family and the secrets you have never spoken! The secrets you will keep will hold inside your chest for far too long, will get someone killed. One day, everything that you know and love will die and suffer because you never told anyone your secret. Mark these words, chicken, MARK. MY. WORDS! GOOD NIGHT!"

And with that, he knocks her out. Dr. JST laughs as Chica fell carefully on top of Janet. He takes out another contraption that looks like a hose strapped to a metal container the size of a notebook. The waves of the Rift Energy seeps out of the six bodies and was collected into the small container. The blue ball of energy safely and softly glowed brightly in it's cage.

" ALL MINE! I CAN TASTE FREEDOM! ", He laughs maniacally as he takes off the pack and ejects the container. He held it in his hands and cradles it.

" Yes, you will be safe. All I have to do is walk, NOT FLY OR HOVER, my way to the big ray gun and you will be-"

The sound of two gunshots rang in the Doctor's ear. Dr. JST looked down and to his horror, saw that the container was shot out of his hand. King and S.U. had both of their guns out. The guns smoking at the tip. JST and the Storyteller following behind from the TARDIS. King and S.U. put their guns away and nod to each other. They finally seemed to work with each other!

" I'm still a better crack shot than you, Soviet.", King brags.

" I beg to differ, King. You haven't seen me work in the war. I NEVER miss.", S.U. snaps back.

" Well pal, I bet I can shoot Jake from here.", King states.

" Can you do it with your eyes close, hmmm?", S.U. says as he nudged King.

" Hell yeah, watch…"

The Storyteller stood in front of him. " KING! NO! BAD!", he barks.

" Yeah, King, bad!.", S.U. adds as he smirks.

King growls and punches S.U.'s shoulder hard, " Hey!"

" GUYYYYS! We are here to rescue…"

" It's too late, boy. It's my time to shine!" The Doctor said.

" Doctor… how are you…"

" Here? It's a long story… speaking of long stories, it's been a while, Storyteller, Son of Who, Son of Song. I see you brought…."

Dr. JST gasped as Jacob Storyteller stepped forward.

" JAKEY-POO! MY HERO! Now the fun can really begin…"

Dr. JST picks up the canister and slams it into the ground. He cracks his knuckles.

" Jacob… stick to the plan... please don't go off topic on me…"

" Too late, S.T. It's time to do this my way."

JST stares at the mad doctor with raw anger. He couldn't fight it; his heroic, calm, nature of his presence, and the spark of hope, all gone away when he laid eyes upon his arch-nemesis. Dr. JST got in a hunched fighting stance.

" LET'S GO HERO! SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE!"

JST stretches a moment and flies upward, " Ok! I WILL!"

He quickly flies back down and slams a single punch and a high kick to face. He is knocked back from the blows but manages to get up.

" You haven't changed at all, have you?", Dr. JST lunges at him and punches him in the stomach and face. He uppercuts him, sending JST high into the air. Dr. JST met up with him and slammed him back down. " Just like old times, Jacob Storyteller."

Meanwhile, the Storyteller, King Creeper, and Soviet Union tended to the unconscious Fazbears. Soviet Union approached the body of Foxy.

" We might as well be useful and help them out if we can. I mean the plan has been altered. What do you say, Storyteller?"

" Yes! Yes it has! Sort of… let's bring them to the TARDIS. King, can you please get-"

" I don't take orders!", he snapped, " I'll get who I want."

King chooses to help Janet and Jake. He swings them over his shoulder like a pillows, then replied in a brag-ish tone " At least I don't have to get the inbred robots."

S.U sighs in defeat, " I guess I will get the bots. Ugh….so many. And yet you only took the humans, King! You could of took MORE!"

S.U glances at the Storyteller, who kept his mouth shut. He learned not to side with anyone against King Creeper or he'll get it for sure. He almost shot him for saying that the war he was fighting in was " pointless and absolutely absurd".

He gather Foxy and Chica first. King and S.U. brought them into the TARDIS while avoiding the attacks from JST and Dr. JST. The Storyteller tried to pick up Freddy but ended up almost breaking his back. He decided it was best to drag him.

" It's alright, Mister Fazbear. I'll get you inside, I promise."

King pushed the Storyteller to the side and took Freddy, " We don't have time, Storyteller! Move it!"

S.U. takes Bonnie and rushes alongside King and the Storyteller. Dr. JST pushed his enemy to the side and discovered them feeling to the TARDIS. He shouted, " NO NO NOOOOOOO!" as he shot lasers out of his goggles. It barely skimmed the Storyteller's arm and King's leg. He kept on shooting until King and S.U barged into the TARDIS door. The Storyteller ran in and shut the doors.

" TARDIS!" he shouts, " Activate shields, medium power!"

The TARDIS responded with a loud thump. On the monitor, it showed the TARDIS damage and shield power. " Phew! Good think I installed the voice control system into the TARDIS matrix." The Storyteller checked the monitor and smiled.

" What's the status? Are we going to die in here or what?" King asked impatiently.

" No, unless, Doctor Jacob wants to stay around for a couple months or years to destroy the shields. I want to keep a safe profile until we can figure out how to destroy him and deactivate the Universe Rift Opener."

" The wait?" S.U. questioned.

" The… I'll explain later, just place the Fazbears down on the floor please."

King and S.U set them next to each other horizontally facing the door. S.U set Bonnie down and glared at King." Done, Storyteller. Even though _this_ one decided to take the _lighter load_."

" I need to save my strength for the real fight outside. Let me remind you on what's going on outside as we speak, there is a mad, crazy ass-"

" HEY LANGUAGE, KING!" ,the Storyteller shouted as he scanned all the bodies.

" Crazy... doctor with our High in Tights fighting him! I know this isn't over, cause I've been in situations where I think this is all going to be bread and butter but no… I feel like that doctor has something up his sleeve…"

King takes off his robes to reveal a armory of weapons he keeps on himself. He sat down, takes a couple of revolvers out, and checks them. He placed a variety of weapons on the floor and check them as well.

" You keep weapons under your robes? And I thought I thought it was only me…", S.U. unbuttons his coat. He had several pockets that kept different types of small, modern but effective Rifles, Knives, a short Sword, and a pair of Brass Knuckles.

" Oooo… looks like General Comrade is packing some heat!" King pointed to one of the guns, " What's that?",

" Hmm? Oh, that one. It's one of my favorites. It's a German pistol called a Lugermorph or Luger for short. It's great for long and short distant shooting and it is one of my older ones, but it packs a lot. Say… what's that one? The one with the gold and the funny looking pump at the bottom."

King looks at the one he was pointing at and picks it up.

" This?" , King spins the lever in his hand, cocking it, " This is a Winchester Rifle. I made this myself, like all the other weapons here. It's easy and only takes a couple of hours to build. It holds six shells and fires pretty well. I can put a scope on it and it's sniper rifle. Since I love to use older weapons, I use different strategies for an advantage. I also have other toys like muskets, flintlocks, revolvers and more. I should show you sometime, heck… maybe I can invite you to my kingdom to practice."

S.U. nods, " I see. I can make arrangements… but I am a bit busy with several things but I think I can manage."

The Storyteller sighs happily, " It's great to see you boys talking _and_ being best friends _and_ talking about your toys _AND_ maybe even sharing them! Aren't we being great playmates today, King and Soviet?",

" Storyteller… we're grown men. We are just an alliance that's all we are."

" Yeah, goddamn boy. Stop acting like I'm two flipping years old. You're not my mother, and I will shoot you if you say that again.", King snaps.

" Oh… erm… I'll alright boys and again, King, language…",

King loaded his Winchester rifle and S.U. cleaned and refilled his AK-47

" Alright! So, I'll keep an eye on these guys and heal them, you know what to do… AND STICK TO THE PLAN!"

King pulled down the lever on his gun, " I make my own plans..", King kicks open the TARDIS doors, " LET'S MOVE, COMRADE!"

" _Stop calling me comrade._ ", he mumbled.

S.U. follows behind even though he rather be in front of King. S.U. then decides to pick up his pace so they were beside each other. King looks as if he was ready to fight. He aimed his gun at the Doctor who was high in the air with Jacob before landing in a large crater.

" What are you planning, King? Bombard him with guns?"

" You got anything better? You think you are just going to sit there and protect the canister or the big ray gun so he can kill you?"

S.U. shrugs, " Good point, but I rather catch him off guard to get a better shot then bombard the mad man. Hey if he can play tricks, we'll do the same! What do you think, King?"

" Gurrrrr… FINE!"

He thought his idea was a lot better because it worked all the time in his wars, but his ally did have a point. They certainly aren't dealing with a normal captain of an army.

" Alright, then it's settled… mostly. Hey, at least we still get to show off our skills ."

King stayed silent.

" Ok then… let's go, we got a mad man to blast too bits."

They run toward a large crater where the Doctor pinned JST to the ground. JST's face was bruised up while the Doctor's face wasn't. After all the punches he threw, he didn't flinch nor did he even bleed. JST found this mostly strange. The Doctor grabbed the collar of shirt and pulled back for a fatal blow.

" YOU'RE ALL MINE JAKEY-POO! AHAHAHAH!"

JST braced for impact. Multiple gunshots cause Dr. JST to roll off of him. King slugged him with all six shots while Soviet shot him down with all the bullets in his gun. Dr. JST curled up in a ball and waited for them to finish. JST got the opportunity to escape out of the hole as they reloaded their guns. After reloading, they kept hitting him with everything they got. Dr. JST thought this was enough. He stood up and let the bullets bounce harmlessly off him. King's shotgun blasts nudged him until he held out his hand. King and Soviet stopped firing. " Crap...", Soviet muttered.

The bullets from both King and S.U's guns stopped in mid air in front of the Doctor's hand. The bullets dropped on the floor. Dr. JST laughed.

" SCREW THIS!" King took out his two light blue swords, " AGGGGHHHHHH!" . " WAIT DON'T-", Soviet yelled.

King jumped down and fell toward the Doctor. He froze in mid air, the blades of were centimeters from the Doctor's chest.

Dr. JST smiled, " Not so fast, Jolly green giant! You forgot that I have something you don't have. POWER!"

He gestured his hand toward S.U and King flew out of the hole and slammed into him. They clash hard and were on the ground in an instant. He floated out of the hole, landed on his feet, and laughed again.

" We can't take him head on like that!" S.U said getting to his feet. " If he throws a trick at you… throw something BACK!"

Soviet Union runs at him and sent an uppercut right to his chin and then quickly slammed a punch into his right cheek. He backed up and fired three shots at Dr. JST's chest. The bullets repel off him but he was still caught off guard.

" QUICK KING! HIT HIM NOW!", Soviet yelled.

King got up slashed at him. King felt as if he was slicing at rock. The Doctor still showed no affection of him bleeding.

" This is not going to end well…", Soviet whispers as he watched King continued to slice and dice. King kicked his legs in and smashed his face with his boot with a roundhouse kick.

" WHY. WON'T. HE. BLEED!"

Back in the TARDIS, the Storyteller planned to heal everyone one by one with a little bit of the TARDIS's energy. He had to work double time to make sure that the right type of energy would go through the bodies or else it could kill them. Before the Storyteller pulled the lever that would release the energy within the console, he started to think up risks for the Fazbears. One of which was the Green Lighting. The Storyteller closed his eyes and pulled down on the lever. A stream of yellow emerged out of the console and seeped into the bodies.

Jake shot up and gasped for air. He caught his breath and yelled, " AHH WHAT THE-"

" Jake Jake! It's alright! You're in the TARDIS, with me, and with everyone else!"

The Storyteller quickly walked to Jake to help him up. Jake raised his arm on his shoulder.

" Wow, I never felt this pain in a looooooong time…" He looks into his chocolate brown eyes. Jake bit his lip and forced a smile. The Storyteller gave Jake his signature kind grin. He noticed that Jake was know… blushing?

" Boy, I'm so glad to see you.", he says.

" Well… it's what I do. Now we need to focus on-", Jake grabbed his coat and pulled him towards him. He locked lips with the Storyteller for a moment then let go. The Time Child was shell shocked. All his years of time and space, and he was kissed by someone who was not a girl.

" I don't know what went over me, but holy crap. Sorry about that S.T."

" N-no no… it's fine… it's just that… erm… anyways… language please AND we need to come up with a plan to help King, Soviet Union, and Jacob. Any ideas?" " Well I was thinking maybe-"

" GAHH!", Bonnie screamed as he shot up and looks around at his new surroundings. He breathed heavily and stared at the two. " Hey Jake, hey Storyteller. What did I miss?"

One by-one, the Fazbears woke up, all screaming and gasping for air. The Storyteller reassured them that they were safe inside the TARDIS and began to talk about the shields and how it saved his life once while in an intense space battle between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. Jake knew what movie he was talking about and intervened.

" Hey isn't that Star Wars?"

" Star Wars?" the Storyteller said, annoyed at the title. " You mean that crummy movie series that isn't true? Luke should know better! He knew what happened, I just don't know why he took a different approach on it!"

" Wait… are you trying to say that George Lucas is…"

" I will explain later. But for know, let's focus at what's at hand here."

Bonnie suggested that they should grab any gadgets they have in the junk room and use it against him. Storyteller denied.

" Can't. Most of it is just… well… junk! It won't work. It never did ever since I deactivated some. It will take a while for me to fix them up."

" Why don't we use the ship's hyperbeam? We met someone who can do it with the ship.", Freddy says.

" Who?"

" The Doctor. Not your father but an alternative being.",

An idea popped into the Storyteller's head.

" Alternative… being… wait… THAT'S IT! AH HA HA! YES! Thank you thank you, Mister Fazbear!"

The Storyteller jumped around the console, flicking switches and buttons like there was no tomorrow.

" What are you planning, Storyteller?", Janet asks the Time Child.

" Dr. JST opened the rifts to the universes you went to, right?"

" Yeah?"

" Well, if I can calibrate all the rift energy that was used in the locations that you went to AND reverse them, I can open all of them and send them to one location."

The Storyteller pulled a lever and the lights flickered. The TARDIS shook slightly as energy was drained from the console.

" Where are ya sending them?", Foxy asked.

The Storyteller crossed his arms and smiled, " _Where do you think?_ "

King and S.U's muscles ached from the fighting. They rested on each other's shoulders, panting, and gasping for air. Sweat dripped from their foreheads. They had scratches and bruises all over their bodies. S.U ended up with a black eye, while King ended up with a broken rib. JST, on the other hand, recovered and helped them out with stopping the Doctor, only to return to square one. He was hurt badly, worst than after he fought him the first time. JST crawled his way to them to protect them.

" STEP ASIDE, JACOB!", the Doctor commended, " LET ME DO MY JOB!",

" I… I will not let you H-HURT THEM!"

" Watch me…"

Dr. JST gloves sparked with green lighting.

" Look familiar, JST? It's the same electricity that you and I were created with. Our father help us be who we are with Green Lighting. Now… it's a weakness."

Just before the Mad Doctor can do anything, multiple rifts opened in the sky.

" WHAT NOW! CAN YOU SEE I'M… oh… oh no…"

Four TARDIS's flew out of one rift, A team of mercenaries out of another, and many more. Dr. JST growled as he tried desperately to close them all.

" NO! NOOO!" he yelled.

It was too late. The Reverse! Jake and Janet and their small gang looked around at their new surroundings.

" Eh? What the hell is this!", Reverse! Jake shouted.

" I don't know but… I guess we can get use to this.", Reverse! Janet answers with a wicked smile.

The teenaged Freddy(Robert) and his friends( William, Daniel, and Lily) saw the Reversies and freaked out. " Uh… what… I was just coming down for dinner and then this… happened."

" Same. where are we?", Daniel asks.

" Arrgh! I don't know!" ,William shouted as he scooted close to Lily and away from the mercenaries.

Dr. Janet and her team examined the other universes and called them " Time Lords" ( It's was their way of calling them " Spies").

All the universes ending up argue with each other on being either ' ridiculous looking, ignorant, and impossible'. Some, like the Reveries and the King's and Queen's of Universe 68, and the mercenaries started to fight. The wise ones, like the Doctor's of Universe 1963, the teens of Universe 160, and the rest of non-violent universes stayed in the sidelines and watched them fight. Dr. JST, on the other hand, watched a questioned if he should let them kill each other or send the back, but it sure was fun to watch Reverse! Jake Schmidt getting back stabbed by the BLU! Storyteller.

King and S.U. limped to the TARDIS with JST while he was distracted. They open the door to the TARDIS and fell inside. King and Union helped themselves up while pushing away the Fazbears who volunteered to help them. JST layed on the ground, taking slow and steady breaths.

" What the heck is going on out there!?", King asked through anger and confusion.

" Yeah! What are you all up too?!", Soviet adds.

" I have summoned everyone that THEY'VE met," said the Storyteller, pointing to all of the Fazbears, " what will happen, if I'm correct, is that the Doctor will send each group back manually to their homes, leaving US to take the canister, and deactivate the machine."

King shook his head, " This was not part of the plan, Time Child, NONE OF THIS WAS!"

" Says the person who made his own plan...", Soviet muttered.

" HEY SHUT IT COMRADE! I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR EMPTY SKULL!",

" I liked to see you try. Just... TRY!".

" Guys, Guys! I know, I know… I know the plan was a bust… but Dr. JST is unpredictable. I told you guys that already. JST is the only person I know that knows him by heart, speaking of which… where is he? I hope he's not hurt or anything."

" Storyteller, I'm down here.", he grumbled.

He looks sheepishly at Jacob who still rested on the floor. His wounds started to fade away.

" Oh… Erm… there you are! Hello! Um, Mister Fazbear and Mister Bunny, can you please help him up since you're the closest to him?"

Freddy and Bonnie rushed into help him as commened. He patted them on the back to thank them, only to hit them a little to hard. Bonnie yelped in pain and Freddy, for some strange reason, burped. Freddy kept a straight face and fixed his bowtie and hat. He looks to the Storyteller, awaiting for instructions or something that would have everyone take their gaze off of him.

" Great! Now that everyone's here and alive, it's time that we put our minds and bodies to great uses and defeat Doctor Jacob Storyteller! What do you say!"

No one said a word. Everyone stared awkwardly at each other. Freddy shrugged his shoulders. The Storyteller took in a deep breath.

" I guess a speech is necessary…",he cleared his throat, " I know we all have our differences; we are from different places, time zones, and universes that we all don't fully understand. That's why I wanted all of us to be a team. So we can break the barriers between us. So that we don't stare at each other like aliens." Everyone looks to each other, unsure about the Storyteller's statement, " I know we've only known each other for three or four months, but I believe we can all be great friends. Maybe even more than that!" JST raised an eyebrow. " I know it's weird, but I have something that most people that I've met never had… _hope_ … _faith_ …"

" All the people I've met… and it's sadly true… But, I gather all the information on ALL of you. Yes, I know, I had to do a bit of snooping around. BUT! I noticed that together, we are more than capable to have more than just hope or faith! That is… if we can cooperate…" The Storyteller scans them and smiles. The Storyteller pointed at the two tallest men in the room with an open hand.

" With King Creeper and Joseph's skill of fighting and weaponry, we can follow them like how their people follow them!"

King and Joseph smiled and puffed their chest out.

" Jacob Storyteller, he's our eyes in the sky! He's the one with the powers and abilities. He's also the one with the brains, the golden heart, and bravery. Same as me of course!"

JST nodded, " Thank you."

" No problem! And the Fazbears, you keep us happy and alive. You give us hope of a brighter future! You are the faces of family fun and happiness."

They cheered and high fived each other. Freddy bear hugged everyone.

" Jake and Janet. The ones that can't be beat. You survived and showed no mercy! You guys are as close as normal can get in this group. That's why I named Universe One after you. _Jake and Janet's Universe_. The one universe that binds them all."

Jake and Janet smiled. " You the bomb, S.T.", Jake says.

" Thank you... Now, what are we all standing here for? LET'S SEND THAT CRAZED DOCTOR BACK WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Everyone cheered. King and S.U were about to shoot off their guns out of instinct, but the Storyteller stopped them just in time. " No! Please… not in my TARDIS. NEVER in my TARDIS."

King and S.U. grumbled and hid their guns in their coats.

Dr. JST managed to break up the fighting and send back the first groups of people from the Power-Switch, Daddy Vincent, and Teenage Universe. He really enjoy the fights but thought that time was at the essints. So the Doctor plugged in the canister to the big ray gun and hopped it would work. Across the dark dirty green screen, read:

" LOADING: 1%"

He wanted to smash the machine but knew that this was his and Cipher's way out.

The rift closed around the last group of alternates, Dr. JST shook his head and pulled back his hair. He let out a huge sigh of relief then clutched his chest suddenly. He tightly grasped it and feel to the ground. " I can't keep doing this…", he whispered to himself, " I'll lost my powers that flying dorito gave me…"

One of the zombies, Abby Pond, approached the Doctor and groaned a questioning groan. He looked up and grins, " I'm fine, just a bit of heartburn." His eyes examined the horde of zombies of the Undead Universe, " I guess I can keep you guys. You are hired! For now…"

As he examined the other universes, Jake and Foxy snuck out of the TARDIS while the Storyteller, guarded by King and S.U, snuck out as well toward the big ray gun at the edge of the rock. It was quite a walk, so they had to make haste before the Doctor notices.

" Storyteller, you better hurry it up!", King exclaimed.

" I'M… TRYING! I'M TOO… TIRED!", The Storyteller says in stress. " Even though you are tired you're the only one who can stop it!", S.U. states seriously.

" Right! Yes! It's just that my suit is tighter than I thought it was.", He looked down at his new red sand shoes and smiled. " I think I tied these on too tight. What do you guys think of-",

" Storyteller… FOCUS.", he snapped.

The Storyteller hummed to himself then snapped back into reality, " Oh right! You guys are my bodyguards!"

" We know that…"

" Yes! I do know that! And I'm glad you do too! Anyways, I just need to sabotage the ray gun and decrease the energy levels on it and then we are done!"

" Why not destroy the damn thing?", King asks.

" LAN-"

King and S.U. covered his lips before he can get Dr. JST's attention.

" Look we're sorry about our profanity but that's not the dam- darn issue here! Get your thing done or you're not gonna have bodyguards in the near FUTURE.", S.U. whispers harshly. The Storyteller backed away into King who pushed him forward while giving him a stern look. " Oh… erm…", He looked down at his feet as if was about to weep, " Ok… sorry…"

S.U was reminded of his wife when she got sad after being harshly talked to. S.U sighed and smiled gently. He tips the Storyteller's chin up and scratched his scalp lightly. " No no… I'm sorry. It's just… I really want to go home… everyone here wants to go home and you're the only one who can get us all home in one piece." The Storyteller takes his hand and pats it. " I can't get you all home… all of us can… if we can work together."

King shook his head, " Can you get us home or what?"

" Yeah sure! Let's go!"

" Hey wait… where's Jake and Foxy? I just saw them distracting the Doctor..."

The Storyteller looked at the group of the alternate universes and the Doctor nor Jake and Foxy were nowhere to be seen. That was, until King looked up.

" Weee… got a bit of a problem..."

" YOU WILL PAY FOR DISOWNING DOCTOR JACOB! YOU WILL PAY!", Both Jake and Foxy were hoisted high in the air by the Doctor who caught them red-handed. " Crap… you have any ideas, Jake?" ,asked Foxy as he tried to struggle out of his grasp.

They planned this out every since they fell out of the TARDIS. And even before that! They put on a funny skit in front of the Fazbears and Jacob Storyteller who came to visit one day. It was about them playing 'rock, paper, scissors' before escalating to 'guns, bombs, and acid'. Foxy would win by getting paper, then Jake won by rock, and Foxy with scissors. Jake would be furious and pull a finger gun and still lose to rock. They would get in a 'gun fight' that includes a shotgun, a minigun, and a rocket launcher. Foxy and Jake thought that the skit was stupid but it got some people laughing. Janet wasn't a big fan of the skit, and the Storyteller said during the skit they were doing, ' It's a great way to stimulate the brain even though it's violent. Imagination is key when in trouble. Any stupid idea is a brilliant one!'.

" No… do you?"

" Argh, I think this is it."

JST, Janet, and the Fazbears bursted out of the TARDIS with different types of blasters and starting shooting Dr. JST. The Storyteller managed to fix up four blasters and handed on to the Fazbears. Jacob declined saying that he's not much of a gun person. The Storyteller knew this was a lie cause back when Doctor Jacob Storyteller just starting terrorizing New Port, he used any type of gun on him. He didn't know why he stopped using them…

Jacob flew over to the rest of the universes and encouraged them. " FIGHT! COME ON! STOP THE DOCTOR!", he encouraged. The merchs loaded their guns. Dr. Janet, the Medic, strolled behind Freddy and activated her Medigun.

" You better watch your back, doctor…", she whispers.

The Reverse gang stretched and got whatever they have ready. Reverse! Janet lifts her axe up and wipes it off with her shirt so it would shine. " I thought I would never use this axe in a real fight again… well… it's about time. What do say?", she says with smirk while looking at Reverse! Jake devilishly.

" Lovely, darling. I always wanted to use them brass knuckles that my dad gave me for my birthday. YOU READY, FAZBEARS?!"

The Reverse! Fazbears cheered and laughed in response. They followed behind the merchs. Meanwhile, the King's and Queen's draw their swords as they look at each other and smiled bravely. King Jake of Immortality pushed his hair back and puffed his chest out. " I'll stop them! In the name of me!"

" Jake," said Queen Janet, " don't get to excited."

" Whatever you say, your highness…"

The Hostile Fazbears twitched, " L-l-l-l-et's- _k-kill them-_ PLAY!", says Hostile! Freddy.

BLU! King Creeper and BLU! Chica fired first while the Reverses charge in. Dr. JST caught the rocket and grenade pill and tossed it carelessly at the charging Reverses.

" Duck!", Reverse! Janet shouts as she and her friends roll. The Doctor was smacked upside the head with BLU! Foxy's hook. He grabbed him and pushed him aside. He turned to the merchs and fought them alongside with the King's and Queen's.

Reverse! Janet chuckles," Let's see….", she twirls her axe in her hand," ...what about...THIS!", she yells running towards Dr. JST at full speed, her axe in the air ready to slam down onto him. The axe on contact with his neck, bent the blade. Reverse! Janet pulls her axe towards her and examined the best metal in pure disgust.

" Are you KIDDING me right now?! This never happens..." She looks up and frowns, " You! This was my best axe! Jake! Kick his ass!" she yells.

In the distance, she heard a voice that sound like a boy in his teens yelling, " LANGUAGE!" from across the battlefield. The Doctor heard this and turned to see King and S.U. covering the Time Child's mouth and pulling him back. They were only a few inches away from the gun and the Doctor was about to sped toward them to stop them from reaching it!

Suddenly, Reverse! Jake smashed his brass knuckles into the Doctor's face, only to have them break along with his hand. He looked at his broken hand in pure disgust, " Damn! What the hell is your prob-", Dr. JST backhanded him, sending him flying into his friends.

Again, the voice of the Storyteller cried out, " LANGUAGE!"

The Doctor was know super confused on who to fight first. He wanted to stop the Storyteller, but he wanted to safely whisk away the other alternates. If he were to do that, he would fail to keep the gun safe. As he and the others clashed, Jacob flew over to Jake and Foxy and flew them away from the fight.

" Thanks senpai- UH- Jacob! Thanks… Jacob.", Jake says with a slight blush.

" It's… fine, Jake. Go regroup with Janet and the others. The Storyteller must be done with what he's doing… I hope."

The Storyteller was quickly examining the gun to find some sort of small hatch that can disable the gun. He found it… but there was something on it that the Storyteller feared the most. " Deadlocks! No!" The Storyteller panicked even more when he noticed the screen. It now read:

LOADING: 84%

" THE DOC SEES US AND OH BOY HE'S MAD! HURRY UP AND SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!", King shouts.

" I CAN'T, KING!" the Storyteller snapped back out of fear and panic. " It's deadlocked! My screwdriver can't open deadlocks! Oh how I wish I can upgrade my screwdriver to a high efficiency… AND LANGUAGE!"

Dr. JST was carrying two merchs( Dr. Janet and BLU! Freddy) in one hand and the Hostile! Bonnie and Freddy in the other.

" GET AWAY FROM MY GUN!", he shouts throwing them at King and S.U. The Storyteller ducked behind the gun while King and S.U. caught BLU! Janet and Jake, but didn't bother catching Hostile! Bonnie and Freddy. They both got up and limped to the fight once more. S.U. gently dropped BLU! Jake and sent him on his way, but it took a little longer for King to drop BLU! Janet.

King introduced himself to the lady in his arms with a simple 'hello'.

"Guten Tag!", BLU! Janet says adjusting her glasses. There was an awkward silence. Explosions, gunfire, and shouting can be heard yards away from them.

BLU! Janet cleared her throat, " Vould you please put me down?", she asks.

" Sure… wait… you look like… are you that little fragile girl that I hate?",

She automatically knew what the lime green man was talking about. She narrowed her eyes, " I vouldn't say 'fragile'. I should know. But yes. Yes I am. You have a problem with zhat?"

" Yes, I train good soldiers, not weak ones.", King dropped her carelessly. " You should know that cause your a doctor and your smart. GO!",

BLU! Janet was utterly annoyed with his response, " For one, tells me to just go, that's MY job. And secondly, you probably don't know that you're 'weak soldier' didn't realize that mad man almost cracked her back and thought it was BACK PAIN!", she snaps suddenly.

" Now excuse me… I must be off. OH UH, JAKE! WAIT UP PLEASE!", the medic Janet shouted as she brushed her coat off and charging back into the fight. She runs off along with BLU! Jake and heals him.

King twitched uncontrollably, " Union... I want to REALLY... REALLY... SHOOT HER!"

S.U. walks from behind him and pats his back.

" I know, I know.", he sighs," But if you do, the Time Child's gonna have another problem on his hand." He pauses for a moment, " Even though he hasn't even finished the first one..."

King growled and shoved him away. " Don't touch my back, and my cape. It took my men hours to clean it!"

" Fine- wait… your men clean them for you? Why not clean them yourself?", he protests even though he was asking for another argument to happen.

" I'm busy with running a kingdom, but when I have the time, I do."

The Soviet country shrugged, " I guess that's a fair point."

" UH GUYS!?" a fearful voice cried from above, " ARE YOU DONE!? HELP ME!"

The Storyteller was held by his neck collar by the infamous Doctor. He laughed and pulled the poor time child closer to him. His nose almost touched the bridge of the Storyteller's glasses. The Storyteller can feel the heat radiating off of his body. Something was odd about that… he knew that he would never give off this much heat. What's wrong with the Doctor? Does he have a high fever? Or does he have so much power that his body can't even handle it?

" My my, you haven't changed a bit," the Doctor taunted, " Love the hair, though. Better than the blond one, it was to distracting and it hurt my eyes.",

The Storyteller laughed forcefully, " You haven't changed either… same green eyes, grey hair, crazy personality..." He yelped out loud.

" Well at least this was a good waste of time.", S.U. muttered. S.U. decided to start off taking a running start. King was surprised that S.U jumped off his back and grasped the Doctor's legs, tackling him down to the ground. King grumbled about his back and cape while scrubbing the dirt off it. He heard S.U. yell for assistance and King rushed in after him. He was suddenly pulled forward to S.U, smashing into his back.

" AHAHAHA!" the Mad man cheered, " Tossing you... _idiots_ around is like tossing around toys. Speaking of which, I don't need this anymore!"

Dr. JST tossed the Storyteller in the air. S.U. and King were stunned by the pain for a minute then flashed back into reality. The Doctor was standing by his gun, watching with anticipation and the Storyteller is nowhere to be seen. They didn't see him go up until S.U muttered, " Wait… where's the Storyteller?" King looked up and pointed to a falling body. S.U. and King ran underneath and caught him at the same time. The dazed and confused alien stared blankly into space, blinked a couple of times and muttered something that sounded like, " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. " before looking up and smiling as if nothing happened.

It was about thirty minutes later that the Doctor had some free time to do whatever he wanted. Mostly it was punching everyone(except the Storyteller) till there was nothing left. He opened some rifts to push some into it, but it took to long for him to get some in before it closed. At this point, after opening the twenty-fifth rift, he was losing power and energy. The Doctor was warned not to open more than you can close or you'll lose your power before the big rift would open.

Dr. JST forced laughed as he flew around the rock. Everyone ran after him, shooting bullets, arrows, and or anything to get his attention so he can turn around. BLU! JST stayed in one spot and camped with his sniper rifle. He would take a drink of his Ice Tea and try to hit the Doctor. He managed to hit his coat once but started to miss everytime because of his great speed. The Doctor's of Universe 1963 worked on something that could possibly take down the mad man once and for all. Doctor! Freddy was growing more impatient every minute and every shoot.

He brushed his forehead and bushy eyebrows. " For Rassilon's sake!" he shouted, " Aren't you guys done already?"

" No, Doctor. Not yet… but we need to get Jacob Storyteller in your TARDIS before we can begin." replied Doctor! Chica.

" This Jacob?" he pointed to the Sniper.

" No. The one that's flying after the guy in the sky."

Another shot was fired. Doctor! Freddy was about to shout at him for the noise and the pointless shooting when he stood up and cheered. He hit him! Three of the Doctor's clapped except Doctor! Freddy who just shook his head.

The bullet grazed the Doctor's cheek and goggles. Dr. JST stopped and quietly took in the pain. He floated down, lightly touched the spot where it hit, and examined his glove. He was bulletproof like his clone, but all the power ran out. He was now powerless; a mortal, just a man wearing scientist clothing. Small patches of red blood slowly streamed down and dripped on to the tip of his boot. Everyone remained silent. Dr. JST turns to everyone.

" Who… did this?"

He showed the blood to everyone. Everyone kept their distance from him still.

" Who…"

Jake of Universe 1 looks to the BLU! JST from afar. The Doctor saw where he was looking. He was expecting to be shoot at again. This would be his end and he would fail yet once more. To his delight, he was running toward him to see him upclose.

" Guys, it's alright-", Dr. JST moved into show his mercy only for everyone to put him at gunpoint.

" ALRIGHT FINE! THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YA'LL DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT DO YOU!?"

Suddenly, Dr. Janet's medigun indicated that something was fully charged. It emitted a greenish, blueish color. A low electrical hiss was heard through out the silence.

" Is charge ready, Doctor?", BLU! Freddy mumbled.

BLU! Janet looks to her friend she looked at him with a smirk. She nods slightly.

" YOUR UBERCHARGE WON'T STOP A TRUE MAD SCIENTIST LIKE ME!"

" Da! We'll see about dat… hit it, doctor!", The blue stream turned a bright green for a few moments before returning to it's original color.

" Subercharge iz done, Herr Fazbear!", Dr. Janet called out.

He looked down at his ring which glowed a bright lime green. The top of the ring was surrounded in a harmless bubble of green electrical sparks.

Freddy pushed in two small buttons on both sides and the center piece popped up only three-tenths of a centimeter. He pushed down hard on the centerpiece, sending an electrical pulse throughout his body. His robotic image morphed into an anthropomorphic image with a nice built chest and normal sized muscles. The joints were now covered by muscle, skin, and brown silky fur. His eyes turned a lime green and his breathing was more shallow than it was before. He even had a small bushy tail.

" Interesting…", Dr. JST was mostly surprised by his sudden transformation, " but I still don't see how-"

BLU! Freddy dropped his minigun and super jumped toward him and pummeled him just like JST would do. He stood over him and smirked.

" WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?" the Doctor shouted.

BLU! Freddy picked him up by the collar of his dress shirt and tossed him in the air, letting him free fall on to his back. He groaned and staggered to his feet only to fall again.

" My my… this isn't going so well…"

He looks up quickly and back to the army of alternates who marched toward his with angry expressions. He crawled toward the ray gun and started to run for his life. He tripped on a severed head of the Storyteller. The zombies approached him and threw themselves on top of him. They teared at his suit and almost bit into his skin. He pushed each one back manually and killed them by stepping on their heads. His boots and gloves were soaked with blood and his white lab coat was stained and torn.

" Can things just get any worse!?" he yelled, painting holding his wounded shoulder.

Just then, he was grabbed from behind by one of the hostile Fazbears.

" W-w-w-where do y-yyyyyou think your going?" said the glitchy creepy,Bonnie.

" Away from you!"

Dr. JST tried to fight them off. His muslces throbbed but he still kicked and punched his way out until his hands glowed a bright green.

" There we go… AHAHAH!" He held his hand out to the bots. They collapsed in pieces and exploded.

" Shoot. Storyteller, what's the plan know!?" Jake whispered.

" I don't know Jake,", he answered, tightening his grip on his sonic, " let's just hope that whatever happened to him before, happens to him now."

And just like clockwork, it did. Dr. JST hovered quickly toward the Reveries and fell at their feet. He looked up and forced a high pitched giggle.

" Well well, look who's here… get'em boys!", Reverse! Foxy shouted.

He ran as quickly as he weak legs could care him. He bumped carelessly into Doctor! Freddy. He tsked, " You're not a really good doctor are ya?"

" I'm better than an alien who's not one!"

The real Doctor chuckled, " Really now? We'll see about that… Doctors! Let's hit it again please, but let's increase the power!"

Doctor! Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy nodded together and pointed their screwdrivers at their TARDISes. Once on activation, it sent synchronized electric shockwave that pushed the mad scientist to the ground. Dr. JST screamed in sheer pain but managed to get a disturbing laugh out of it. Through his slightly closed eyes, he can see that everyone wasn't affected by it. Only him.

" GAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!", he screamed.

" That's just some simple "magic" we came up with while we heard about what was going on. I used what I got from you, against you! Of course, Green Lighting is your weakness right?"

" Y-yes… heh heh heh... b-but about... _J-j-jacob_?", he stuttered.

" IS it safe to come out now, Doctor?", shouted a voice.

" Yes, Jacob, it's fine now."

Dr. JST was out of ideas at this point. He had everyone crowding him and they found a way to weaken him… now what? Is surrender now the best option? He agreed so…

" Please! Don't… kill me… you know how much I am deeply sorry for you all…", JST grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his eye level.

" Don't lie to me, doctor!" , he spat, " You're never sorry for anything you do! You'll never be sorry, that's why I locked you away into the third-"

" Jacob!" , the Storyteller barked, " That's enough! What we done is already enough, don't push it any farther."

JST kept his angry glare at the Storyteller, " Fine…"

JST dropped him. The doctor laughed and coughed up blood. He spat at Jacob and was automatically kicked in the stomach. He was sent spiraling in the air toward the big ray gun. The Storyteller was most shocked out of them all. The Reversies whistled and hooted. The rest remained quiet. They backed up, more scared of Jacob than is evil clone, as he marched to the Storyteller, towering over him like always.

" Why must you always play the hero, Jacob? I trust you to be like one. You're almost as crazier than he is." he poked his chest as he talked. Jacob seized his hand. He narrowed eyes, " YOU... don't mean...THAT... Storyteller. I know you don't."

The Storyteller swallowed hard as he saw the his friend's eyes glowed a bright red. Jacob can, if he wanted to, fry his brain through his eyes. But he knew he's not that type of hero.

" Aheheheh… I erm… kind of… well… maybe I do but-"

" YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! ALL OF YOU!", Dr. JST screeched. " I had so… many… plans…"

" So many plans? You probably had one plan to kill us all on the spot!", Janet yells.

" YEAH!" Jake shouted.

" No no no… I had plans for world dom… _peace_.", Dr. JST quickly corrected.

" Bull…" Jake quickly peeked at the Storyteller who passionately waited to finish his swear. " Ony. That's baloney. We know that's not true. World peace? Really dude?"

" Ok then... would you believe _me_ if I, Doctor Jacob Storyteller, send your "friends" back right now unharmed, I will surrender to you, the heros I can't beat?"

JST curled his lip and quickly replied, " Fine."

Dr. JST staggered back up and extended his hands. Rifts popped open and the alternate universes went back home. Dr. Janet waved goodbye to her Universe 1 self. Jake smiled and waved to his alternate selves who all waved back. After the rift closed, Dr. JST cleared his throat.

" There's something else I forgot to mention…"

" What?", Jake asked.

The ray gun shot a bright rainbow into the rift. Somehow, or someone, activated it the moment it was finished.

" I had help…"

Everyone gasped as Dr. JST laughed.

" How…", whispered Janet .

" You see, for centuries, people believed that when light travels through rain droplets, it creates this beautiful arane of colors. What they don't know… IT'S ALL A LIE!"

The Storyteller, confused and disappointed, shouted, " That's not true! I know for a fact!"

" You, Time Lord, think you know everything about the world, well guess what? _YOU._ _DON'T!_ Just because your _father_ is in another universe, doesn't mean _YOU_ ' _RE_ the smart one in this one!"

The Storyteller breathed deeply and heavily. He tightened his fist until his knuckles turned white around his sonic screwdriver.

" Cause smart ones, always fail. Look at me for example. Except, like I said before… I had help... You see, while you idiots were fighting me, I had a friend undid what you, Storyteller, did. He activated the beam, he saved my life, he gave me the power I couldn't have, he was there everytime I escaped back home, He was even the one that kept me as... _sane_ as I already am!"

They heard a loud explosion above them. There, hovering in the sky, was another Dr. JST with goggles covering his eyes.

" Everyone… meet Doctor Jacob Storyteller!"

He bowed as he floated down beside his other self.

" Wait… that doesn't make sense. Who's who?", Bonnie asked.

" I think you should show Bonnie and his, or her's, friends! Will..."

" It's BILL!", the other shouted.

A yellow triangle with a black top hat, bowtie, and cane hovered out of the empty body. The body of Dr. JST fell to the ground, letting the true doctor re-enter his body.

" Oh god… I should've known… Cipher…"

Bill smiled, " Well, well, well, Time boy… ya missed me?"

" I don't. After what you did in Gravity Falls years ago. You think I would forget?"

" Aww. Golly gee! You sure do have a good memory! But come on, it wasn't _that_ bad... I was just having a little FUN."

" Fun?! You call taking over an entire town FUN?! If me and the Pines family stopped you from your little doomsday, we can surely do it again!"

" Try me, Time boy! That was just a lucky strike for you!", Bill snickered.

Doctor Jacob Storyteller, know happy in his real body, cheerfully " Well, I would _love_ to stay and chat about how I was able to be a "ghost" and "punching bag" at the same time, but Bill and I have to get back home. And Bill, you said you are going… where after all this?"

" Well...I have a few plans up my sleeve. But we will see where the road takes me. But I bet this smart guy knows!", Bill laughs pointing his cane at the Storyteller.

" No… NO! NOT AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Bill flew into the rift. The Storyteller pushed everyone out of his way and sped toward his TARDIS. " Storyteller! Wait! You can't just leave…" The TARDIS engines roared from the inside. The blue box hover over their heads and in one sonic boom, he was gone.

Dr. JST laughed, " Well then, looks like I'm heading back home! See ya suckers! BACK TO NEW PORT FOR ME! AHAHAHA!" He flew into the rift and disappeared. JST shouted, " COME BACK HERE, DOCTOR!" and chased after him.

King, S.U, the Fazbears, Jake, and Janet were alone on the space rock with the big ray gun. It was deadly quiet.

" AND THEY LEFT US HERE?!" he roared breaking the silence and S.U's eardrums, " MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY SON ANY DAY NOW AND THE STUPID TIME KID LET US HERE! ARRGGHHHHHHH!" King kicked stones around and shot off rounds in the sky. He swung his sword and shot bullets at invisible enemies.

" King, you are not the only one that has a pregnant wife. I am as worried as you are, but there is no need to throw a temper tantrum like a _baby_. Either way, she is probably in good hands, King."

King blushed and growled at the name he was given. _Baby_.

" YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP, STALINGRAD!",

S.U twitched, " Excuse me?! What did you SAY?!"

"STAL… IN… GRAD!"

" Do not! I mean… DO NOT! Referred to me in such way! I am trying to HELP YOU!", S.U. spat, stomping his foot.

" EAT ME, COMRADE!"

King swung at S.U. S.U ducked and tightened his fists. Everyone pitched in to break up the fight. Jake almost got stabbed, in the arm and Bonnie shot in the face.

" GUYS ENOUGH! GEEZ!", Freddy shouted.

After they got them situated, Janet tries to figure out a way home. She paces back and forth thinking about it but always ends at a negative.

" Maybe a rift will appear as usual… No… the Doctor lost his power to do that… .", she says to herself as she continued to pace near the edge of the rock.

" Hey Janet!", Foxy called out, " What if… we jump for it? He said it be a Rift SPACE. Maybe there be low gravity off th' ledge!" , Foxy walked over to the ledge and spit out a mixture of oil and saliva. It floated slowly toward the rift.

" Wha' do ya think?", he asked.

" Maybe...", she answers a bit uneasy, " Well... it's either we stay here and wait for the Storyteller… or jump back home now. We got everyone ready to go, right?"

Foxy nodded. He gestured Jake over to finalize the plan.

" So, know what? You got any ideas to get us all out of here?"

Janet and Foxy told him the plan to get home. Jake had a blanked face while hearing the part where they all had to jump off the ledge. His face went pale. Sure he could careless if they jumped and fell infinity into space, but he was the only one that could survive without food or water. Where would they get food and water anyway, at a space Mcdonalds?

" Suicide is not for mortals, Janet! That's for _immortals_ like me!" Jake answers.

" We're not going to die, Jake. The gravity is low, so if we jump we can make it to the rift… I hope.", she says.

" HOPE IS A THING WITH FEATHERS, NOT SPACE AND YOUR SUPPOSED GRAVITY! Let me at least test it out before we all start jumping into things!" ,Jake went up to her face, " Unless this is this some sort of thing to scare me? Cause when I do stuff that can kill me, you get scared. IS THIS REVENGE!?"

Janet shook her head violently. " No! NO! Really it's not revenge! I swear!", She answers quickly.

" Sounded pretty quick to me... OK! STEP ASIDE!."

Jake jumps off the ledge and floats towards the bright light. He cheered and bragged about him being in space first before realizing, it wasn't a smart move to go jumping into things like what he said before. He tries to swim back but was getting pulled in.

" UH UH! HELP!" Jake helplessly cried out.

Everyone turned toward the floating Jake, exchanged looks then jumped in after him. One by one the silently jumped to freedom. The light got brighter and brighter until it was all black.

Until...

" Clean up on aisle four please..."

 **FIN(ally)**


End file.
